


The Hogwarts Times

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Cussing, First Time, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Switching, Underage Drinking, loss of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio returns to Hogwarts for 8th year. Hermione starts a school newspaper and forces Harry and Ron to staff it with her. But when a certain Slytherin joins the staff, will things stay the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Starts With an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:**   Gosh I suck at titles and summaries. This is my second fic using the newspaper thing, but I just love the idea. I used a different approach this time, though. I hope you all enjoy it.  
>  **Spoilers/Warnings:** 8th Year, M/M relationship, implied F/F relationship, explicit sex, first time, rimming, hair-pulling, light bondage, minor cussing, fluff, and (probably) poorly written characters  
>  **Disclaimer:**  I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

“I’ve got an idea and I need your help to pull it off,” Hermione announced as she sat down at a small table in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, under the direction of the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, had decided that all students should return to repeat the previous year’s instruction since not much had been taught during the war, though the oldest students were given the option to simply take the N.E.W.T.s over the summer. The trio of friends had welcomed the chance to complete their seventh year and happily returned to the school on September 1st. Since then, their year had been dubbed the “8th years”. The start of term had been confusing for many of the students but things quickly settled down and by now this year was just like any other, only without Voldemort breathing down their necks.

Ron frowned, taking a seat next to his girlfriend. “That does _not_ sound good.”

Harry nodded in agreement as he sat across the table from his two best friends. “Yeah, what will we have to do?”

They knew better than to try to get out of one of Hermione’s plans. They had learned that a long time ago; it was much easier to just go along with it and get it over and done with.

Hermione smiled. “Well I’ve already talked to Professor McGonagall and she thinks it’s a great idea.” Her smile widened as she continued. “You know that the board has banned all newspapers from the school.” Harry and Ron nodded. “Well, the headmistress says that this is because they do not want the lies and half-truths that papers like the Daily Prophet print to spread around the school. But I think that we have a right to know what’s going on outside of school,” Hermione told them. “So I proposed the idea of a school-run newspaper. Professor McGonagall agreed and has made me the chief editor.”

“OK. But where do we come in?” Ron asked, hoping she would get to the point.

“I’m getting to that,” Hermione huffed. “She has given me use of an old classroom on the fourth floor and arranged for a single issue of the Daily Prophet to be delivered there each day. She has also agreed to post fliers in all the common rooms asking for students interested in writing for the paper to contact me.”

Harry didn’t like where this was going. He had a feeling he knew what she wanted them to help with and he really didn’t want to do _that_.

“Now, what I need your help with is running the paper. I want you both on staff and to be my first reporters,” Hermione finished, practically glowing with excitement.

Harry sighed. He’d thought right. “But I’m a horrible writer.”

“Me too,” Ron agreed, nodding furiously.

“I’ll help you with that. What I mainly need you to do is read the papers that get brought in and do some research to find out what the truth is.” Hermione paused. “We’ll find someone to write it all up nicely.”

Ron groaned. “Do we have to do it?”

Hermione’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Yes, and don’t try to come up with an excuse to get out of it. I’ll just get my way in the end and you know it.”

Both boys sighed. They knew she was right and before they knew what was happening they were nodding their agreement.

“Good.” Hermione smiled again. “First meeting of the Hogwarts Times is tomorrow after classes.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was beginning to wonder if returning to Hogwarts for his “8th” year was really a good idea. In his year all of the students in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor that had survived the war had come back, but in Slytherin he was the only to attend. Even many of the younger students had switched to schools in other countries.

And since the previous year’s new students had been resorted at the start of term feast there were only a couple of new students in his house. Needless to say there were less than half the number of Slytherins as there had been in previous years.

This added to the fact that no one seemed to like him anymore made for a very lonely time for Draco. He had considered not finishing school, but he knew that with both his parents in Azkaban and his own history there wasn’t much he would be able to do. At least with his N.E.W.T.s he stood a chance of finding a job. So Draco returned to Hogwarts, where he kept his head down and his mouth shut.

Draco stood looking at the bulletin board in the Slytherin Common Room, hoping that there would be at least one school club that would take him. He’d done this every day since term started and it was always the same fliers. He sighed and was about to turn away when he noticed a new piece of parchment tacked up near the top right corner of the board.

He read the flier twice, just to be sure that he had read it correctly. Granger was starting a school newspaper? And she was looking for writers. This was something Draco could do. The professors had always praised Draco for his eloquence in writing. But _should_ he do it? Would Granger even give him a chance? He didn’t know for sure, but he knew it was worth a try. He had to do _something_.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Harry followed his two best friends down the hall to the empty classroom on the fourth floor that Hermione had been granted permission to use. He wasn’t sure he was going to be much help but he would try his hardest. He owed Hermione for all she did during the war, and he knew it wouldn’t even come close to making it up to her but it was a start. A very small start.

They entered the room and spent a moment looking around. “It’s a mess, but it will work,” Hermione said enthusiastically. “Ron, you start dusting and Harry can wipe down the desks. Then we’ll decide how to arrange them.”

They set to work, Hermione humming as she flitted about the room telling the two other Gryffindors what to do. After what felt like hours Harry and Ron had moved the last desk into place and Hermione grinned at them. “Perfect.” There was a knock at the door. “And just in time too.” Her smile, if possible, got even bigger. “Our first writer is here!”

“Someone actually wants to write for your paper?”

“Yes Ronald,” Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, “someone does. And he’s a very talented writer. I read some samples during lunch today and I’m very impressed.” The knock sounded again and Hermione opened the door. “Thank you for coming.” She stood aside and allowed the new arrival to enter the room. She watched as Harry and Ron looked in shock and horror at the man who entered.

“Malfoy?” Harry asked. “Why Malfoy?” He looked from the blond to his friend.

Hermione frowned at him. “ _Because_ he’s a great writer and he wants to help.”

Ron glared at Draco, who stood a couple of steps into the room and was looking at the floor. “Well I’m _not_ working with the ferret.” Ron stormed from the room. Draco flinched slightly when the door slammed shut behind the redhead.

Hermione sighed. “Harry?” The brunet looked over at her. “Will you be able to work with him?”

Harry looked the Slytherin up and down slowly, considering him. He tilted his head to the side in thought. Draco stood still as Harry looked at him. He didn’t want to give the other 8th year any reason to say no but he didn’t know what he could do to show that he wasn’t a threat. He kept his head down but raised his eyes to look at the Gryffindor through the fringe of his hair.

As Harry looked at Draco his eyes met grey ones. He saw something in those eyes that he’d never seen before: regret. Draco regretted everything he’d done. “I can work with him,” Harry finally told Hermione.

Hermione smiled again. “Great. Here’s today’s Daily Prophet. Why don’t you two read through it and figure out what stories we should report to the school. Then we can start researching the truth.” She handed the newspaper to Harry. “I’m going to go talk to Ron.”

Hermione gave them each one more smile before she left. Harry looked down at the newspaper in his hand before asking Draco, “How do you want to do this?”

Draco looked up for a moment. Harry actually wanted his opinion? He quickly looked back down when Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet. “I’ll take half and you take half?” Draco suggested.

Harry nodded and unfolded the newspaper. He handed half to the Slytherin and took a seat at one of the desks they had arranged into a circle. Draco took his portion of the paper to the desk directly across the circle from the other boy and sat down. They read in silence for a long time.

Draco finished his half first but sat quietly while Harry finished. He watched the Gryffindor as he waited. No longer did he see the idiotic, over-confident braggart that he had for nearly seven years. All Draco saw now when he looked at Harry was that scared yet determined man that had saved him from the fire only a few months ago. Draco wanted to thank the brunet, but didn’t know how to.

Harry finished the last article in his portion of the Daily Prophet and set it aside with a sigh. Out of the six articles in it, four of them had been about him. He’d hoped that his return to school would slow down the reporting of all things Harry Potter, but it apparently hadn’t even put a damper on it. He looked across the circle of desks at Draco, who quickly looked down at his hands. 

“Anything interesting?” the blond asked quietly.

Harry scoffed. “Yeah, sure. If you consider what I had for dinner two days ago or what our new defense teacher thinks of me interesting.” He rolled his eyes for emphasis.

“Hmm. Mine were about what you wore last weekend and some speculation about what you’ll do when you finish school,” Draco commented, the corners of his mouth curving upward slightly. He felt strangely at ease around Harry.

Harry sighed. “Yeah, real important stuff.” Draco’s smile widened a little. Harry realized he’d never seen the Slytherin smile like that before. Suddenly he wished he could see a lot more of that smile.

The classroom door opened and Hermione walked in. “Ron’s not joining us today,” she sighed. “But he’ll still be helping out.”

Harry nodded and Draco continued to stare at his desk. “We just finished the Prophet. There’s not much in there,” Harry told his friend.

“There was a small article about some of the Death Eaters still on the run,” Draco offered, studying his hands as if they held the secrets of the world.

“That sounds promising. We should write a letter to the Ministry and see if they can give us any information about it,” Hermione mused, taking a seat halfway between Harry and Draco. “Draco, can you do that?”

“I don’t think the Ministry will tell _me_ anything.”

“Then sign my name instead,” Harry suggested. “And send it to Hestia Jones. She’s a friend.”

Draco looked up at Harry and nodded, “That should work.” He gave the brunet a half-smile before looking down again.

Harry smiled at the blond and then frowned slightly when Draco looked down again. Why wouldn’t he keep his head up? And then he realized that he’d heard Draco talk more in the last five minutes than he had all year. Why was he acting so different than the boy Harry had known for the last seven years?

“Good,” Hermione smiled. “And Harry can help me and Ron come up with some other ideas for stories. I want to have the first issue ready to be published in a week.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat in his dorm room thinking. His thoughts kept turning to a certain brunet Gryffindor who had a wonderful smile. He hadn’t been sure that joining the staff of the new school newspaper was a good idea when he signed up, but after spending a pleasant afternoon with none other than Harry Potter, his former rival, he had changed his mind. Harry was actually a really nice person, when he wasn’t trying to out-do Draco. And the blond found he really did enjoy being around the other man. Not that he’d ever _hated_ being around Harry. In fact the opposite was quite true. 

He heard a rather loud noise come from the direction of the Slytherin Common Room. What was going on out there, he wondered. Draco shook his head; the noise had stopped so he decided it was nothing. His thoughts wandered back to Harry. He recalled the first time he’d met the Gryffindor. At Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions before first year. If only he’d known that little scruffy headed boy was The Harry Potter, maybe things would have turned out differently.

Another loud noise came from the Common Room. Followed by another. And then more. They almost sounded like the thumps of very loud music. Were his housemates having _another_ party? The noises continued and Draco heard the distinct sounds of people shouting happily. It was definitely a party. Draco sighed; he knew the party meant he wouldn’t get much sleep that night. Slytherins were notoriously loud partiers. 

The music got louder and Draco could almost make out the words. He considered going out to ask them to turn the volume down, but he knew that no one would listen to him. Not anymore. Last year they would have listened. Of course last year he probably would have been the one to throw the party. Or at least heavily involved with the planning. He sighed again.

He decided to leave Slytherin House. At least until curfew. He could get away from the noise for a little bit anyway. He grabbed his robes; it was a bit chilly at night anymore. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Instantly the volume of the party rose. It was almost deafening. He put his robe around his shoulders and walked swiftly down the hall.

The party was certainly not well-planned Draco decided when he reached the Common Room. It was debatable whether it was planned at all. There was no décor and the room hadn’t even been rearranged into a more suitable arrangement. The tables and chairs were simply left where they always were and people hung out and danced around them. In Draco’s’ heyday they always arranged the room so that there were distinct areas: a dance floor, a snack and drink area and a seating area. 

As Draco made his way through the room to the exit he noticed a group of fifth years in the corner passing a bottle of something amongst themselves. He stopped and watched them for a moment before coming to the conclusion that it was something alcoholic, and therefore illegal. He chuckled quietly, wondering why they were attempting to hide it. Draco and his friends had never had to hide their drinks in the past. Perhaps no one had told them that Slytherins didn’t care, nor did they tattle.

He walked over to the group of younger students and simply took the bottle from them. “You know you don’t have to hide this,” he told them. He looked at the bottle. “Ah, firewhiskey. Aren’t you all a little young to be drinking this?”

The fifth years glared at Draco. “No, we’re not. Give it to me,” a black haired boy demanded.

Draco considered him for a moment. “No.” He took a large drink of the alcohol and smiled, not even flinching as it burned down his throat. “Go find some mead; it’s much more suitable for people like you.” Before they could object he walked away.

Draco wandered around the room before he settled on a place to sit. He chose a large armchair near the hall to the boys’ dorms and lounged across the chair. He took another swig of the firewhiskey and smiled. It had been a while since he’d had a drink. He watched the party go on around him as he continued to drink. Eventually several students moved some of the furniture out of the center of the room and it wasn’t much longer before others started showing signs of drunkenness. 

Draco finished the bottle of stolen alcohol just as a group of drunk sixth years stumbled past him, escorted by some sober friends. He stood up and swayed slightly, perhaps he was more drunk than he thought. He made his way across the room and nearly tripped over a couple of passed out second years. “Who let the little ones drink?” he mumbled loudly, though no one answered.

He continued toward the door and glanced up at the clock over the fireplace. “Well, fuck!” he exclaimed. It was past midnight. Draco had lost track of time and now he wouldn’t be able to get out for a walk before curfew. He turned around quickly and stumbled as the room spun around him. Maybe he should get to bed. 

He worked his way back across the Common Room, his thoughts wondering as he went. Naturally they landed on Harry and suddenly Draco had the urge to tell someone about his feelings. He grabbed the nearest body, a first year who was watching the party on goings with wide eyes. “Ey, you. Wha’s you name?” he slurred.

“G-Gerard,” the small boy answered, a bit scared that a death eater had a hold of him.

“Well, Gerard. Let me tell you something.” Draco stumbled again, even though he‘d stopped moving. “But it’s a secret, so shhhh…” The first year nodded when Draco paused. The blond lowered his voice to nearly a whisper and moved closer to Gerard. “I’m in love with Harry Potter.” Gerard’s eyes widened dramatically and he stared at Draco, shocked. Draco smiled at the boy and slurred, “Bu’ ‘member. It’s a secret.”

Gerard nodded again and Draco let go of his shirt. The first year moved away from Draco quickly and soon disappeared into the crowd of partiers. Draco shrugged and continued through the room. He was suddenly very tired and wanted to go to sleep. He stumbled through the Common Room and down the hall. He leaned on the door to his dorm for a moment, fumbling with the handle. After several attempts he opened the door and nearly fell onto his face. Draco stumbled over to his bed and collapsed onto it. He was asleep within ten seconds.


	2. The Truth About Draco

Harry had spent the last two days brainstorming ideas with Ron and Hermione and then conducting interviews with various students and teachers. They had decided that the first issue of the Hogwarts Times would contain articles about all the changes that the school had made before the start of term, including opinions from students and teachers about them. There would also be an article about upcoming changes the headmistress plans on making in the future.

Harry sighed as he sat down at the Gryffindor table for Breakfast on Monday. “I never knew running a newspaper took so much work,” he said as he piled food onto his plate.

Ron nodded, shoving a sausage into his mouth whole. Hermione frowned at her boyfriend. “Well if we could find more help it wouldn’t be as hard,” she told them.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before the room was suddenly full of owls flitting about above them. “Mail’s here,” Ron commented, like he did every morning.

Harry rolled his eyes and watched the birds swooping through the air and dropping their letters and packages. A large tawny owl flew low over his head and dropped an official looking envelope onto the table in front of him. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he picked it up. “It’s from the Ministry!”

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry tore open the letter. He scanned it quickly before looking up at the two other 8th years. “It’s about the article.”

“You should get with Draco and get started on writing it. We have a lot of articles to finish before we can publish,” Hermione told him.

“Yeah. I’ll do that,” Harry agreed.

“There is no spoon!” Seamus suddenly announced loudly from two seats down.

Harry grabbed the nearest utensil and held it out towards the other Gryffindor. “How about a spork?”

Seamus grinned, “Thanks mate.”

“I still don’t get why we have to work with Malfoy, of all people,” Ron complained.

Hermione sighed. “We need his help.”

“And he’s a lot different than he used to be,” Harry added.

Ron frowned. “I still don’t like him.”

“You don’t have to like him, Ron. Just don’t cause any problems,” Hermione huffed.

Harry chuckled lightly, “Yea. No arguing.” He smiled. “I’m going to head out. See you in class.” He stood up and left the Great Hall. He paused in the entrance way, wondering when he could talk to Draco about the article.

Someone walked right into him as he stood there. Harry turned around to apologize and froze when he saw a familiar blond head.

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco ate breakfast like he ate every meal, everyday: quietly and quickly and without looking at anything other than his plate. Someone halfway down the table from Draco shouted at one point, “There is no spoon!” Draco looked down the table at the person who had shouted and frowned. Why was that such a travesty, he wondered. As he watched the person sitting next to them offered them a spork. 

When Draco was done eating he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. He made his way over to the doors, looking at his feet on the way. He ran into someone standing in the entrance way. “Sorry,” he mumbled quietly and he braced himself for an attack. When the person in front of him said nothing, Draco looked up. His grey eyes met green ones and he froze, “Oh.”

Draco saw something in those eyes that he couldn’t quite identify. Was it curiosity? Or confusion? Draco wasn’t sure, but it made him want to learn more about the boy who had risked everything to save the world.

“Uh, Draco,” Harry said quietly, still in shock. “I was just thinking about you.”

Draco’s cheeks flushed slightly and he looked away. “You, you were?” he practically whispered.

Harry saw the blush in Draco’s cheeks and thought the blond looked rather cute with a tinge of pink. He mentally shook himself; _that_ was not the type of thought he should be having about Malfoy. “Uh, yeah. I got a response from the Ministry.”

Draco nodded but didn’t look up or say anything. Harry frowned slightly. “Hermione thinks we should work on the article as soon as possible.” Draco nodded again. “So how about we meet in the work room at lunch?”

Draco thought about that for a moment. Harry wanted to have lunch with him? Well he really just wanted to work on an article for the newspaper, but still. Lunch? It could wait until free period, couldn’t it? “Sure,” Draco responded quietly.

“Great,” Harry smiled, even though he knew Draco wasn’t looking at him. “See you then.”

Harry turned and walked away, leaving Draco standing in the entrance way to the Great Hall. Draco wondered why his heart had sped up when Harry smiled at him. He had gotten very good at looking at people through the fringe of his hair. Most people didn’t even know that he was looking at them.

“Hey, Malfoy. You better move before I move you,” someone threatened from behind him.

Draco swallowed roughly before moving quickly out of the way and towards his first class of the day.

~~~~~~~~~~

“See you later,” Harry called to his friends as he ran up the stairs from the dungeons as quickly as he could. He made a stop at the kitchen to grab some sandwiches before continuing up to the fourth floor classroom he would be meeting Draco in. He slowed down as he approached the room.

Harry had never been so nervous about seeing Draco before. And he knew he shouldn’t be nervous, but he couldn’t help it. Harry had been thinking about the Slytherin all morning. He couldn’t help but wonder how different Draco really was.

Harry opened the door to the headquarters of the Hogwarts Times and found Draco sitting at the same desk as he had been the last time they were in this room. Harry smiled slightly and walked over to the circle of desks. He sat down at a chair a few down from where he had been last time. “I got us some sandwiches,” Harry said, setting the aforementioned food on a desk a couple of down from him.

Draco nodded and summoned a sandwich. Harry picked up a sandwich as well and took a bite before pulling a piece of parchment from his school bag. “So the official position of the Ministry is that they are following all leads they get and have a special task force assigned to tracking down all the missing Death Eaters.”

Draco winced slightly. He always got nervous when people started talking about Death Eaters. Even though he’d been given probation the word had still spread that he’d taken the dark mark. Only the people who had attended his entire trial knew he’d been forced to take it.

Harry saw Draco wince and frowned. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”

Draco shrugged and made note of what Harry had said on the parchment in front of him. Harry’s frown deepened, but he continued. “Auror Jones says that they’ve tracked a small group of them to some woods in northern Scotland and they’re planning on moving in on them in the next couple of weeks.”

Draco wrote all of the information that Harry told him down. He wondered about the group of Death Eaters in Scotland. Did he know them? Were they the ones that had held him down when he was forced to take the dark mark? Had they stayed at Malfoy Manor when it had been taken over?

Harry watched the blond carefully as he spoke. Draco looked…sad. And worried? What was he worried about? Did talking about the Death Eaters really bother him?

Draco didn’t even look at Harry through his fringe. This was harder then he’d thought it would be. He set his quill down and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

“Draco?” Harry asked quietly. “Are you ok?”

Draco didn’t move or make a sound. He just continued to take deep breaths. His mind kept pulling up images from the night he’d been made a Death Eater.

_It was his 16th birthday and Draco was happy. He got out of bed and got dressed, grinning the entire time. He made his way down to the dining room of Malfoy Manor for breakfast. He knew that the meal would consist of all his favorite foods; it was a birthday tradition in the Malfoy home._

_Draco hummed a tune he’d just made up as he walked down the long hallway that lead to the dining room. Just as he reached his destination someone yelled, “Stupefy!” and Draco collapsed to the floor in a heap._

_When he regained consciousness he was naked and laying on top of what felt like a stone table. His arms and legs were spread out and being held in place by four different sets of hands. His mouth was gagged and he couldn’t see anything beyond the circle of light he was the center of._

_Draco heard laughter to his right and he immediately recognized it as belonging to his Aunt Bellatrix. He tried to remember if he had done something worthy of punishment, but couldn’t come up with anything. The laughter stopped abruptly and Draco suddenly felt someone forcing their way into his mind. He didn’t have his wand; he couldn’t stop the invasion. Not that he was sure he could have even with the wand._

_Memory after memory was sorted through and as the memories of times when he’d talked to his friends about how he really felt about being a Death Eater surfaced a few tears escaped from his eyes. Another laugh echoed around the room, this one harsh and full of malice. Draco’s mind was released and through tear-filled eyes the blond saw the face of fear itself: Voldemort._

_“Young Mr. Malfoy here doesn’t want to be a Death Eater,” Voldemort announced, voice full of barely repressed anger. There were murmurs around the room and someone who sounded suspiciously like Draco’s mother gasped. “But he no longer has a choice in the matter!”_

_More laughter filled the room as the Death Eaters joined their master in his mirth. More tears escaped from Draco’s grey eyes. “He shall be a Death Eater. And he_ shall _follow my orders!” Voldemort growled. “Crucio!”_

_Draco’s body convulsed in pain. The hands on his wrists and ankles tightened as they tried to maintain their grip. Voldemort laughed again, louder than before. After a minute that felt like an hour to Draco, the pain stopped. “Enough fun,” Voldemort said. “It is time to do what we came here for.”_

_Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco and began reciting a complicated spell in Latin. Pain seared up Draco’s left arm and towards his heart. AS Voldemort continued casting the spell the pain built. Draco writhed and cried out, though the sound was muffled by his gag. Draco wanted to look down at his arm to see the dark mark that he knew would be forming, but was unable to move._

_The pain in his arm and chest reached a peak and just when Draco thought he might actually die it stopped. “It is done,” Voldemort told the room. There were cheers all around the blond and his limbs were released. Draco closed his eyes and curled his arms and legs inward._

_“You are all dismissed,” Voldemort announced before he disapparated. The room was filled with cracks as the Death Eaters all left. Draco cracked his eyes open enough to see the new mark on his left forearm, tears still streaming down his face._

Harry watched Draco for a few minutes, concerned. Draco looked like was he was in pain and when a tear fell onto the parchment in front of the blond Harry really worried. He stood up and walked around the desks. “Draco?” Harry asked, placing a hand on the Slytherin’s shoulder.

Draco jumped when Harry put his hand on his shoulder. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes but didn’t look up. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Harry used the hand on Draco’s shoulder to turn the blond towards him. “Are you ok?”

Draco hesitated, still refusing to look at the other boy. “I…” he took a shaky breath. “I didn’t want to take it.”

Harry was confused, but tried to keep it out of his face. What did Draco not want to take? He looked at the other man for a long moment before it hit him. They had been talking about Death Eaters. Draco didn’t want to take the Dark Mark. “I know,” Harry whispered.

Draco shivered slightly and kept his head down, new tears forming in his eyes.

“Draco, look at me.” Harry didn’t wait for the blond to move, he took the hand that wasn’t on Draco’s shoulder and placed it under the other man’s chin. Harry tilted Draco’s head up so that he was looking directly into grey eyes. “I _know_ ,” he insisted.

Another tear fell as Draco saw the truth of the words in Harry’s green eyes. How did he know? Harry hadn’t been there for Draco’s testimony, so he hadn’t heard the story. And yet Draco knew that Harry believed him.

They stayed like that, looking at each other for a moment. Harry felt an odd fluttering in his stomach as he watched relief replace fear in Draco’s eyes. Draco was very handsome when he wasn’t sneering, Harry suddenly thought. Then he wondered why he even had that thought.

Draco had never felt so comfortable around Harry before. Knowing that Harry knew the truth made something in his stomach flutter. Draco realized then that Harry still had a hand on his shoulder and another under his chin. The simple touch sent waves of pleasurable electricity coursing through the Slytherin. Draco unconsciously leaned closer to the enchanting green eyes in front of him.

Harry watched as Draco leaned into him. He had the sudden urge to kiss the other man. Harry’s eyes widened slightly and he stumbled backward a few steps, shocked at his own thoughts.

When Harry stepped back from Draco the blond closed his eyes and tipped his head back down. So that’s how it was then? Draco’s feelings from a moment ago had all been one-sided. Draco stood up and practically ran from the room.

“Draco, wait!” Harry called after him weakly. Harry regretted backing away from Draco. But he’d never imagined feeling like that about the blond. Harry sighed and looked around the room like the dark walls would tell him what to do next.

Harry noticed then that Draco had left his parchment and quill on his desk. He smiled, at least now he would have an excuse to see the other man again soon. After all, they had to finish the article for the Hogwarts Times.

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco rushed down the hall to the stairs and took them as fast as he could. He reached the Entrance Way in record time, where it seemed lunch was just ending. He slowed his pace and carefully made his way through the crowd.

He felt broken. All these years of longing and now he knew his feelings would not be returned. He had thought Harry might actually be interested; the look in those green eyes had certainly said he was. And yet Harry had pulled away, in what Draco thought was horror.

Draco made his way down to the dungeons and the Slytherin dormitory. He didn’t feel up to going to class anymore. He felt like spending the rest of eternity in bed. He opened the door to the 8th year dorm and frowned at the only bed in the room. He’d spent seven years wishing for a dorm room to himself and now that he had it he missed his dorm mates. He sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. 

Why had he let himself have hope? He had known that there was no way that Harry would even consider getting involved with him. Draco sighed and lay back across his bed. After nearly five years of trying to hide how he really felt about the Gryffindor he had basically given himself away. He didn’t know how he would face Harry again.

He lay like that for a long time, thinking about Harry. Why did he have to fall for Harry of all people? He wished Pansy wasn’t in Azkaban. He used to be able to tell her anything. Well, almost anything. He hadn’t ever told her about his feeling for Harry. And he wanted to tell her now. She had always been good at giving advice.

But Pansy had _wanted_ to be a Death Eater. And in the short amount of times that she was one she had managed to commit enough crimes to warrant a 15 year sentence in Azkaban. But at least she hadn’t died, like so many of his other classmates. He seemed to be the only Slytherin in his year and the year younger that hadn’t wanted to join Voldemort.

Draco wondered if any of his friends regretted the things they had done. He supposed they did, after all Draco certainly did. They were all so young, and now they were in Azkaban. Most of them for ten or more years. And those were the lucky ones. So many people had died in the war, especially during the battle at Hogwarts.

Draco then wondered what he was going to do after he took his N.E.W.T.s. Who would want to hire a marked Death Eater, even if he’d been forced into it? He wondered hi he could start a mail-order potions business. But would anyone want to order from him? He doubted anyone would trust him. Maybe Headmistress McGonagall would hire him to take over as Potions Professor. He would have to ask.

Draco rolled over so that his face was buried in his pillows. He had a long road in front of him. Would he make it? Would he be forced to face it alone?


	3. A Longing Discovered

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower after his last class of the afternoon. “Boggart,” he mumbled to the portrait of the fat lady. She swung forward without comment and he stepped through.

The Common Room was mostly empty, there were classes still going on but the 8th years had a free period. He found Ron and Hermione sitting together on a large armchair near the fireplace, Ron’s arm around his girlfriend’s waist and Hermione’s head on Ron’s shoulder. Harry flopped into the chair next to his best friends, “Hey.”

“Hey. What took you so long to get up here?”

“Draco’s missing,” Harry said, ignoring Ron’s question. “He left his notes in the room during lunch and I’ve been trying to find him to give them back. But he hasn’t been to class all afternoon.”

Ron rolled his eyes, “Who cares where that Death Eater is?”

Hermione frowned at Ron,” He was cleared at his trial.”

“And he never wanted to take the Dark Mark,” Harry added.

“How do you know that?” Ron asked, clearly skeptical.

“He told me,” Harry said with a shrug.

“And you believed him?” Ron couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Harry nodded and Ron frowned. “Well, then don’t come crying to me when the ferret turns on you.” The redhead stood up and stomped up the stairs to the 8th year boy’s dorm.

Harry looked at Hermione helplessly. “I just know he was telling the truth.”

Hermione gave her friend a small smile, “I believe you.” She paused. “Why’d Draco leave his stuff behind?”

Harry blushed slightly, remembering the feelings that had surfaced just before Draco ran out of the room. “Um…” he tried to figure out what to say without giving himself away. He was still really confused about things. Could he actually _like_ Draco? 

Harry knew he was gay, he’d come out over the summer. The Daily Prophet had had a field day when they found out about the Chosen One’s sexuality. But could Harry really fall for Draco? He was starting to think that maybe he could.

“We were talking about the article when he seemed to space out. A few minutes later I noticed he was crying so I went over to him.” Harry paused. “I asked if he was ok and that’s when he told me that he never wanted to be a Death Eater.”

Hermione nodded. “How do you know that he was telling the truth?”

Harry took a deep breath. “I could see it in his eyes. He was scared, but I could tell that he wasn’t lying.”

Hermione nodded again and considered Harry carefully; the brunet wasn’t looking at her. “There’s something else, isn’t there?”

Harry’s blush deepened. “Well, then heleanedinlikehewasgoingtokissme,” Harry said hurriedly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend. “Are you sure that’s what happened?”

Harry frowned. “Yes,” she said through gritted teeth. “But I backed up quickly and then he ran off.”

“And you want to find him so that you can what? Kiss him this time?”

“No!” Harry objected quickly. Hermione gave him a knowing look and he blushed even more. “Maybe? I don’t know.” Harry sighed. “I’m confused, ok?”

Hermione nodded slowly. “I always thought that you two fought so much because there were more to your feelings for each other.”

“You…what?” Harry asked incredulously.

“It’s pretty normal, Harry,” Hermione explained, waving her hand distractedly. “Many people do the same thing. When they have feelings for someone they fight with them instead of admitting their feelings.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense!”

“Whoever said love made sense?” Hermione asked.

“Who said anything about love?” Harry countered. But something his him clicked into place. Suddenly everything made a lot more sense.

Hermione shook her head. “Whatever you say.” She smiled. “Just go find Draco and work this out. We have a paper to publish and we can’t do that if Draco’s in hiding.”

Harry nodded slightly, thinking. Where would Draco be hiding? “The Marauder’s Map!” he exclaimed suddenly. Hermione chuckled as Harry jumped up and ran to the stairs. The brunet took them two at a time and soon he was in his dorm. He rushed over to his trunk, ignoring the disgruntled look from Ron as he passed the other Gryffindor. Harry rummaged through his trunk until he found the map.

He spread the map out on his bed and took his wand out of his pocket. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” The detailed map of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment and Harry began searching for Draco’s name.

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco’s head hurt. He’d spent all afternoon lying in bed thinking. Now he really needed to get out and clear his mind. He stood up and checked the clock. Classes were nearly over for everyone. He made his way down the hall and through the empty Slytherin Common Room. He suddenly remembered that he’d left his notes for the article in the fourth floor classroom.

Draco walked through Hogwarts planning on just grabbing his parchment and then heading out onto the grounds for a nice long walk. He arrived at the room just as the classes were being let out and slipped through the door as a group of fifth years exited the Transfiguration classroom a few doors down.

He walked over to the desk he’d been sitting at earlier in the day, but the parchment wasn’t there. That must mean that Harry had it. He sighed; that was just great he thought sarcastically.

“Looking for these?” Harry asked from the doorway, holding up some parchment and a quill.

Draco looked up and his eyes met Harry’s. His breath hitched when he was the intense look on the brunet’s face. Harry kept his eyes locked onto Draco’s as he walked around the desks. He set the items onto the desk in front of Draco and smiled.

“There’s something I meant to do earlier,” Harry said, stepping closer to the blond. “But I forgot to do it.”

“Come to remedy the situation?” Draco asked breathlessly, heart thudding loudly in his chest and stomach doing flip-flops. Could that mean what he thought it did?

Harry nodded, no longer trusting his voice. He took another step closer to Draco, now only a few inches from the other man. Draco’s cheeks turned slightly pink and he finally looked down. Harry shook his head then. “Oh no Draco.” He put his hand under the blond’s chin and tilted his face back up. “Look at me.”

Draco looked back into Harry’s eyes and gasped. There was something in the Gryffindor’s eyes that Draco had never thought he’d see there: longing. Could it be? “You…?”

Harry nodded and closed the distance between them. Their lips met and Draco closed his eyes. The kiss was pure electricity and Harry gasped slightly. Draco took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into the brunet’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

Harry moaned, running his tongue along Draco’s. Now this was what a kiss should be like, Harry realized. This was nothing like it had been with Ginny, it was so much better.

They kissed, tongues tangling together, for a long moment. “Ahem,” someone cleared their throat from the doorway.

Harry pulled back slightly and realized that he’d somehow ended up with one arm around Draco’s waist and the other hand in his hair and that Draco was clutching his arms somewhat tightly. Draco took a few shuddering breaths, still not aware of where his or Harry’s hands were. After a moment he looked over at the door and saw two figures standing there. He took a step away from Harry and backed into a desk.

Harry let go of Draco and finally looked over at the source of the interruption. Standing in the doorway were his two best friends. Hermione was grinning; Ron’s mouth hung open in shock. “Um…hi guys,” Harry said, feigning nonchalance and trying to act as if they hadn’t just walked in on him snogging Draco Malfoy.

“But…But…” Ron stuttered, gesturing wildly between the two men across the room. “But that’s Malfoy!”

“Honestly Ron,” Hermione huffed. “Does that really matter?”

Draco flushed as he stared at the ground between his and Harry’s feet. Harry looked over at Draco, wondering if the Slytherin was ok with Harry’s friends seeing what they did.

“But ‘Mione!” Ron exclaimed, looking between his girlfriend and the other two. “He’s a Death Eater,” he hissed.

Draco winced and Harry frowned. “No, he’s not,” Harry practically growled. “He never wanted to be.”

“Then _why_ does he have the dark mark?” Ron asked as if that was the only proof he needed.

Harry couldn’t answer that, he didn’t know the answer. He looked over at Draco again. Draco could feel all the eyes in the room on him and he shivered. Why had he let Harry kiss him?

“Draco?” Harry whispered.

Something in the brunet’s tone made Draco look up. Harry nodded encouragingly, hoping that would be enough to get Draco to tell his story. Draco took a shaky breath. “I…didn’t want to do it,” Draco said. “They held me down and forced me to take the mark.” He looked down again. “I didn’t have a choice.”

Ron’s mouth hung open in shock again. The way Draco said it made it sound true. Ron couldn’t help but believe the Slytherin. “Oh.”

“There, now that that’s all cleared up,” Hermione said, moving further into the room and taking a seat at one of the desks, “we can get back to work.”

“Is that all you think about?” Ron wined, taking a seat next to his brunette girlfriend.

“No, it’s not. But it _is_ important,” Hermione huffed.

Harry watched Draco silently for a long moment, not paying any attention to the bickering of his friends. Draco looked like he was in pain. Harry reached a hand out and placed it on Draco’s cheek. Draco looked up at Harry’s touch. The Gryffindor gave him a small smile and some of Draco’s pain and worry melted away. He tried to smile back, but it didn’t seem to work.

Harry leaned in close to Draco. “It’s ok,” he whispered before placing a chaste kiss on the blond’s lips. Draco tried to smile again and this time it worked. His lips curved upwards into a small grin. Harry’s smile widened and his hand dropped down to grasp Draco’s. Harry pulled Draco around the desks until they were on Hermione’s other side. Harry sat down and pulled Draco with him.

Ron rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. “Yeah. If you say so.”

“It _is_ important. The students of Hogwarts deserve to know what’s going on outside these walls,” Hermione told him for the millionth time. “And they need to have a newspaper that will tell them the truth.”

“Ok, ok.” Ron sighed. “Let’s just get to it.”

Hermione smiled as Harry and Draco sat down next to her, their hands linked the entire time. “So how’s your article coming?” she asked the men.

Draco summoned his notes from the desk across the room. “I’ll have it written up by tomorrow morning.”

“Good,” she smiled at the blond. She looked down at a piece of parchment on the desk in front of her. “I’ve started on a couple of other articles, but we’re going to need more writers if we’re going to have the issue ready in four days.”

“Well, do we have to have it ready by then?” Ron asked.

“We need to start getting them done as soon as possible. I want to make this a weekly publication, at the very least,” Hermione answered. “Now, I’ve been talking with a couple of fourth years. They seem interested but I can’t get them to sign on just yet. If we’re lucky they’ll join us before this first issue is done. The more writers we have the easier it will be.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Harry offered, feeling like he should be doing more since he wasn’t writing.

“Actually, having you talk to them just might help. They seem to be fans of yours. If you asked them to help I bet they would.”

Ron chuckled. “Who isn’t a fan of Harry’s these days?”

Harry ignored Ron. “Yeah, I’ll talk to them. We _do_ need the help.”

“Good. Now Ron,” she said, turning towards the redhead. “You need to help me convince your sister to help. She’s a great writer and would be an asset to us.”

Harry looked over at Draco and smiled. Draco smiled back and squeezed the brunet’s hand slightly. Harry leaned in and kissed Draco again. Now that he’d done it once he didn’t want to stop kissing the Slytherin. They kissed for a while, lips moving against each other’s.

Draco forgot there were other people in the room the second Harry’s lips met his. After a few moments Draco opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip. Harry groaned quietly and deepened the kiss, forgetting about his friends. Draco brought a hand up and ran it through Harry’s messy hair as their tongues met.

“Ugh, gross,” Ron groaned. “Does this mean you two are dating now?”

Harry and Draco broke apart with a blush. “Um…” Harry looked over at the blond. They hadn’t actually had a chance to figure that out yet. Harry raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Of course Draco wanted it to mean that. But did Harry? Draco nodded slightly, suddenly very nervous.

“Yeah, it does Ron,” Harry smiled, still looking at Draco. “Is that a problem?”

Draco looked over at Harry’s friends. Ron looked like he might say “yes” but with one look from Hermione shut his mouth and looked away. “Of course not, Harry,” Hermione grinned. “We’re happy for you guys.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry waited until the rest of his dorm mates were asleep to make his move. When he was sure no one was awake he grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauder’s Map. He quietly made his way out of his dorm and down to the Common Room. Harry threw the cloak over his head and then unfolded the map. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he whispered.

After checking that the coast was clear, Harry exited Gryffindor Tower and slowly made his way down to the dungeons. He kept one eye on the map, scanning for Filch, Mrs. Norris, and any teachers. He also watched the little dot that was labeled “Draco” move around the Slytherin Common Room.

Draco moved from one seat to another in Slytherin as the other students slowly left the common room for their dorms. Eventually he was alone and he moved across the room to stand near the entrance, waiting nervously for the knock that would announce his new boyfriend’s arrival.

Harry couldn’t wait to get to the dungeons. He chuckled quietly; never had he imagined he would be excited about going down to the dungeons of Hogwarts. He could see that the Slytherin Common Room was empty except for his boyfriend and he was just about there. But there was one problem: Professor Slughorn. The potions professor was in the hallway in front of Slytherin House and he seemed to have stopped to look at something.

Harry turned the corner into the hallway where Slughorn was lurking and found the professor having an animated argument with a portrait of a rather bland looking wizard. Harry stayed as far from his teacher as he could while still keeping an eye on him. What could Harry do to get him out of the way?

Draco was beginning to worry. Harry should be here by now, he thought. Why wasn’t he there? Had he gotten caught? Had he decided not to come down? Draco started pacing in front of the entrance.

Harry watched Professor Slughorn for a few moments, hoping the man would just finish up and leave, and then he glanced down at the map in his hands. Draco was _so_ close. Just a few feet down the hall. And yet Harry couldn’t get to him with Slughorn standing right there. Harry needed a distraction. Something that would get Slughorn out of the way long enough for Harry to get into Slytherin and up to Draco’s dorm.

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it around the corner behind him. “Expecto Patronum,” he whispered. A silver wisp erupted from his wand and flew down the hall, knocking over statues and portraits as it went. Slughorn startled at the noise and waddled as fast as he could towards the source.

As soon as Slughorn was around the corner Harry ran towards the entrance to Slytherin, tucking his wand into his pocket as he went. He knocked on the stretch of wall that acted as a door and quickly folded the map up, mumbling “Mischief Managed.”

Draco slid the door open to reveal an empty hallway. “Harry?” Draco whispered. He felt a hand brush his. “Come in.” Draco felt the air move as Harry entered the Common Room and then he shut the door. “Leave the cloak on until we’re in my dorm,” Draco told the spot he thought Harry was standing on.

Harry did as told and reached a hand out to grasp one of Draco’s. He leaned in and whispered, “Lead the way.”

Draco shivered at the sound of Harry’s voice so close to his ear. He squeezed the brunet’s hand slightly and pulled him across the Common room and down a hall towards the boys’ dorms. “I can’t wait to have you in my arms,” Draco commented as they passed dorm after dorm. Harry groaned, wishing Draco’s dorm was closer. It felt like it took forever to reach the 8th year’s dorm, but it really only took a minute. “Here it is.”

Draco pushed open the door and pulled Harry inside. The moment the door was shut behind him Harry threw off his cloak. Draco’s breath hitched at the sight of Harry appearing out of nowhere. He may have only been in his pajamas but Harry still looked incredibly sexy to Draco.

Harry smiled as Draco looked him over. The hunger in the blond’s eyes made a shiver run down Harry’s spine. Harry had never noticed before how nice Draco looked in trousers and a t-shirt. He closed the distance between them and kissed Draco passionately. Draco’s arms wrapped automatically around Harry, one around the other man’s waist and one around his neck, fingers grabbing some strands of Harry’s dark hair.

Harry ran his hands up Draco’s side, bringing one up to the back of the blond’s neck and the other back down to his hip. They stood that way, kissing, for a long time. The hand on Draco’s hip moved again eventually, this time up under his shirt to tickle lightly across his ribs. Draco laughed and broke the kiss. Harry continued to move his hands across the Slytherin’s ribs, loving the sound of his laugh. He stopped after a moment, not wanting to distract Draco too much.

“Locking and silencing charms?” Harry wondered, eyes locked on Draco’s. Draco nodded and pulled his wand out of his pocket before waving it at the door and around the room. “Mmm,” Harry murmured before kissing Draco again.

Draco smiled into the kiss before moving to deepen it. Harry’s hand started moving again, caressing over the other man’s stomach and sides before moving up to rub over a nipple. Draco moaned at the touch and arched closer to Harry. The brunet played with Draco’s nipples, rubbing and pinching while switching back and forth. He kept his other hand on Draco’s neck, using it as leverage in their kiss. Draco gently pulled on Harry’s hair and moved his mouth along the Gryffindor’s jaw to his neck. He kissed along Harry’s neck until he could suck on his pulse point. 

They moved together across the room until their legs bumped into Draco’s bed. Harry moaned as Draco marked his neck, “Oh yes.” Harry pulled back from Draco just enough to pull off his shirt. He threw it to the floor beside him before tugging on Draco’s. The blond helped him remove the item of clothing and it joined Harry’s shirt on the floor.

Harry sat on the bed, pulling Draco with him and crashing their lips together again. Draco straddled the brunet and kissed him passionately. He ground his hips down into Harry’s and they both moaned as their erections met. Their hands roamed freely over each other’s chests and backs, discovering sensitive and ticklish spots and committing them to memory.

Harry moved a hand down to squeeze Draco’s crotch gently. Draco groaned and kissed along Harry’s neck again. Harry continued to squeeze and release Draco’s hardness for a few moments as the blond nibbled his neck. Then Harry used his other hand to unbutton and unzip Draco’s trousers. He plunged a hand into the blond’s pants and found hard flesh where he had expected to find underwear. Draco gasped when Harry’s hand closed over his erection. “Mmm…” Harry hummed in delight.

Draco’s lips met Harry’s once more as the Gryffindor stroked him. Draco dragged his nails lightly down Harry’s sides and then across to push one into the other man’s pajama bottoms. He ran his fingers gently over Harry’s sensitive flesh before wrapping them around it and pulling, matching the rhythm Harry himself set.

They panted and stroked for a long moment before Harry fell backwards onto the bed, losing his grip on the blond. Draco released Harry’s cock and followed him down onto the bed, sliding one knee between Harry’s legs and pressing their chests together. They kissed again as Harry’s hand rubbed down Draco’s back. He grabbed the waistband of the blond’s trousers and pulled them down.

They scooted around together until they were lying naked with their heads on the pillows and Harry was half on top of Draco. They kissed and touched and moaned for long moments, rubbing their erections together. They moved against each other faster and faster as the pleasure built.

“Harry.”

“Draco.”

They cried out together as they came, coating themselves with their combined seed. Harry collapsed against his lover, panting. Draco tried to catch his breath as he wrapped his pale arms around the Gryffindor’s tan body. Harry buried his face in Draco’s neck and willed his breathing to slow down. They lay together like that in their sticky mess for some time.

Eventually Draco thought Harry had fallen asleep. He really wanted to get clean, but didn’t really want to bother the brunet. Draco moved one arm slightly and summoned his wand. He cast a quick cleaning charm on himself and his lover. He startled slightly when Harry murmured sleepily, “Mmm, thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Draco whispered. “Want to get under the blanket?” Harry nodded but didn’t move. Draco chuckled slightly, “You have to get off the blanket before you can get under it.”

Harry sighed. “Alright.” He rolled off the bed and watched Draco stand up and stretch, admiring the play of muscle in the Slytherin’s stomach as he moved.

Draco pulled the blanket down and climbed back onto the bed, a slight blush at the thought of Harry watching him. Harry followed suit and soon they were cuddled comfortably together under the warm blanket. “Much better,” Draco whispered. Harry nodded his head against Draco’s shoulder and yawned. “Good night Harry.”

“Good night Draco.”

Harry fell asleep quickly, happy and satisfied. Draco turned his head slightly to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I love you,” Draco barely whispered before falling asleep himself.


	4. Writing and Important Letter

Harry woke up first the next morning and he lifted his head so that he could watch Draco sleep. The blond really was very handsome, Harry thought. And he looked so happy in his sleep. Harry wished Draco could feel like that all the time but he knew that the Slytherin was having a hard time. No one seemed to care that he’d been practically cleared by the ministry or that Harry had testified on his behalf. All that mattered was the fact that he’d been marked as a Death Eater. No one knew the whole story. Even Harry didn’t know the whole story. He wanted to hear it, but he wasn’t sure if Draco would tell it to him. He hoped that one day the blond would share it with him.

Harry continued to watch Draco sleep. His heart felt like it swelled with emotion as he looked at the other boy. “I love you,” he whispered and leaned down to place a kiss on Draco’s cheek. Draco’s eyes fluttered open and Harry pulled back just enough to get a proper look at his boyfriend. “Good morning,” Harry greeted.

“Good morning.” Draco grinned before leaning up to kiss Harry. The brunet moved a hand to the back of Draco’s head and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, Draco pulled back. “We should talk about something.”

Harry tilted his head slightly. “About what?” Harry rubbed one of his legs against Draco’s.

“Well, about this,” Draco gestured between them.

“What about this?” Harry asked, confused.

“Do we want people to know about it?” Draco took a breath. “I mean as soon as people here find out it’ll end up in the Prophet.”

Harry thought about it for a moment, head still tilted to the side. “I suppose we should wait a little bit. I’d really like to tell the rest of the Weasleys before they read about it in the paper.”

Draco nodded. “So we keep it a secret then.”

“Just until I can send out some owls and then hear back."

“Alright,” Draco agreed. “Now, how do we get you back to Gryffindor without anyone knowing?”

“Oh shit,” Harry gasped, looking over at the clock on Draco’s wall. “Everyone’s probably already up, huh?”

Draco nodded again. “Well you have the invisibility cloak. So I can get you out of Slytherin pretty easy. There are not a lot of us left so it’s not crowded at all down here.”

“Yeah, and I’ll sneak back up to Gryffindor and come up with _some_ reason I’m already out of bed but still in my pajamas,” Harry said thoughtfully. “Sounds like it will work. Though next time I’ll have to bring a change of clothes so that I can just go straight to breakfast.”

“Next time?” Draco asked hopefully.

“Well yeah,” Harry laughed. “I’ll be here as often as you’ll have me.”

“Is every night too often?” Draco whispered, suddenly feeling rather shy and no longer looking at the brunet.

“Sounds good to me,” Harry grinned and lifted Draco’s chin with one of his hands. “If there’s anything you want from me, anything at all, please don’t hesitate to tell me.” Draco nodded, beginning to feel like a bobble head. Harry leaned in and gave him a small kiss. “Now let’s get dressed and get me out of here.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Draco trudged through the day as if they hadn’t snogged the afternoon before or spent the night together. Harry told Ron and Hermione as soon as he saw them that he and Draco were keeping the relationship a secret for the time being. And at lunch he pulled Ginny aside and told her about it. She took it very well, a reaction that surprised Harry. They made their way back to their seats at the table. As they passed a group of third years one of them announced, “There is no spoon!” Harry tilted his head in thought, hadn’t Seamus said the same thing recently? The third year’s friend offered him a spork and Harry was very confused. Why was there suddenly a shortage of spoons and an abundance of sporks? 

Hermione grabbed Harry as he sat down and introduced the potential younger writers to him. After talking with the brunet for only a couple of minutes they were convinced to join the staff of the Hogwarts Times. Harry chuckled as he sat back down at the table; that had been almost too easy.

Draco spent lunch watching Harry surreptitiously. He wanted to walk over and snog the Gryffindor so badly but he knew it was a terrible idea. So he made due with watching his lover and thinking of the things they would do later that night.

Harry glanced over at Draco as he stood up from the Gryffindor table. Draco was looking at him and Harry paused. He tilted hiss head slightly and smiled. Draco smiled back slightly. Harry’s grin widened and he followed his two friends out of the Great Hall. Draco watched his boyfriend leave, still smiling, before he too got up to leave.

“So now that we’ve got some more help we need to have another meeting. Today after classes,” Hermione told Harry and Ron as they exited the Great Hall. “I’ll tell the fourth years. Ron, could you try talking to Ginny again?”

“I guess. But I don’t think she’s going to say yes.”

“Just try,” Hermione encouraged, leading the two boys towards their next class. “And Harry, could you let Draco know?”

“Sure,” Harry shrugged. He stopped walking suddenly, “I’ll go find him now, in fact.” He turned around and walked back towards the Great Hall, scanning the crowd for any sign of Draco. Hermione and Ron called after him, but Harry paid them no mind.

He spotted Draco’s blond hair and started through the waves of people leaving lunch. The Slytherin was headed to class and didn’t see Harry following him. Harry trailed Draco through the Entrance Way and up two flights of stairs. As they moved away from the stairwell the number of students around them dropped dramatically. When it was just two of them Harry made his move.

Harry grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him through the nearest door, which just happened to belong to an empty classroom. Draco gasped and tensed for a fight, gripping his wand in case he needed to cast a protego. Harry pressed Draco against the closed door and kissed him passionately. Draco relaxed immediately, only Harry had ever kissed him like that. After a few moments Harry pulled back and rested his forehead against Draco’s. “You have no idea how bad I wanted to do that everything I saw you this morning.”

“Oh, I can imagine,” Draco breathed before leaning in to kiss Harry again. “Not that I’m complaining but is there another reason you pulled me in here?”

“Ah, yeah,” Harry mumbled. “But I can’t remember now that I’ve got you pressed against this door.” Harry ground his hips forward to demonstrate his conundrum. 

Draco’s cock hardened at the feel of Harry’s erection against his thigh. “Mmm, I can see that.” Draco took a steadying breath and pushed Harry. 

The brunet stumbled back a few steps and pouted. “Hey! What was that for?” Harry complained.

“Just trying to help clear your mind so you can remember,” Draco shrugged. “Besides, this isn’t the best time or place for _that_.”

Harry shook his head lightly, attempting to redirect blood flow back to his brain. After a few moments he was able to think clearly again. “Oh yeah! Hermione wants to meet everyone after classes to work on the paper.”

Draco nodded, “Sounds good. So the younger students said yes?”

Harry chuckled and leaned on a nearby desk. “Yeah. I’d barely asked before they were agreeing.”

“Anything for the resident celebrity, I guess.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah.” He sighed. “It’s so annoying. I wish everyone would just treat me like they would any other student.”

Draco walked over to where Harry was leaning. “Oh, but if _I_ did that I couldn’t do _this_ ,” Draco said huskily, pressing his body against the other man’s and then crashing their lips together.

“Well I wouldn’t want that,” Harry mumbled against Draco’s lips. “I guess I could make an exception for you.”

“Good,” Draco whispered before kissing his lover again.

Somewhere in the distance a bell rang, signaling that classes would resume in a couple of minutes. “Shit!” Harry exclaimed, pulling back from the kiss.

“We’re going to be late,” Draco groaned, taking a step back. 

“Not if you hurry,” Harry said, thinking quickly. “You go now. I’ll follow in a few minutes. If we get there at the same time it’ll look suspicious.”

Draco nodded and gave Harry one last look of longing before rushing out the door and to class. Harry waited a full five minutes before he left for class, using the time to come up with a plausible excuse for his tardiness. Not that the teacher would accept it; it looked like Harry was going to end up with a detention.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked with Ron and Hermione up to the fourth floor classroom that was the headquarters of the Hogwarts Times. When they arrived there were already two people sitting at the circle of desks. Harry recognized them as the two fourth years he’d met at lunch. Hermione gestured for him and Ron to each take a seat as she set her bag down on the desk closest to her. Ron sat next to where Hermione stood but Harry made his way around the desks to sit at the one next to the desk Draco had occupied the last time they were there.

“We’re still missing one person, so we’ll just wait a moment before we get started,” Hermione announced, sitting down and rearranging a stack of parchment on the desk in front of her. The door opened and someone entered. “Ginny! I’m so glad you decided to come!”

Ginny walked further into the room and chose a desk a few down from Ron and Hermione. “Yeah, well when _someone_ threatens to tell Mum and Dad about a certain girl’s relationship, I guess she doesn’t have much choice in the matter,” Ginny mumbled angrily, glaring at Ron.

“Serves you right,” Ron countered. “Trying to hide something from them.”

Ginny sighed. “Can we just get this over with?”

“Well, we’re still missing Draco,” Hermione stated as the door opened again. “But there he is.”

The aforementioned blond entered the room and walked over to his desk without looking at anyone. He sat down and put one hand on top of the desk and the other underneath it and on Harry’s thigh. Harry glanced over and Draco gave him a quick smile.

“Great,” Hermione clapped her hands once. “Now that we’re all here we can get to work. First let’s go around the circle and introduce ourselves. Tell us your name, house and year. I’ll start.” She paused. “My name is Hermione Granger and I’m an 8th year Gryffindor.” She looked over at Ron expectantly.

“Ron Weasley. Gryffindor. 8th year,” the redhead huffed.

“I’m Ginny Weasley, the Weasley with _all_ the brains. And looks,” she smirked at her brother. Ron seethed as Ginny continued and the fourth years across the circle giggled quietly. “I’m a 7th year Gryffindor.”

“Harry Potter, not that you don’t all know that already, and I’m an 8th Gryffindor as well.”

Everybody looked to the next person in the circle. Draco kept his head down and remained quiet. Harry put a hand on top of the one Draco had on his leg and entwined their fingers. “I’m Draco Malfoy,” the blond said quietly and without looking up, “and I’m an 8th year in Slytherin.” The younger students stared at him for a long moment. Harry cleared his throat and gave them a stern look. They immediately looked away.

“I’m Amelia Jacoby,” a small bespectacled dirty blond haired girl said. “I’m a fourth year Ravenclaw.”

The girl sitting next to her smiled. “I’m Rose Zeller. Fourth year Hufflepuff,” she told them, pushing her black hair out of her bright blue eyes.

Hermione smiled around the room. “Wonderful. Now, I’ve got assignment for each of you right here.” She stood up and started passing out pieces of parchment. “We need to have all the articles written by Thursday morning so that we can finalize the layout and start making copies. I want to be able to hand out the first issue Friday at breakfast.”

“But ‘Mione,” Ron whined, frowning at the parchment his girlfriend had handed him. “You said I wouldn’t have to do any writing.”

“Honestly Ron!” Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’ll help you with it.” Ron continued to frown at the parchment but Hermione ignored him. “Draco, did you finish that article?”

Draco nodded and pulled some parchment from his bag. He floated it over to Hermione, who was just taking a seat. Harry squeezed his hand under the table encouragingly as Hermione scanned the article. “Wonderful, just wonderful,” Hermione mumbled. She looked up at the blond and smiled widely, “Good job Draco.” Draco gave her a small smile in return, though he didn’t meet her eyes.

Hermione set the parchment down and looked around the circle. “Any questions?” No one said anything and Hermione’s smile grew. “Good. Everyone get to work. We’ll meet in two days to check on your progress and make sure we’re on schedule.”

Ginny and the fourth years gathered their things. The two younger students said their goodbyes and left quickly. Ginny stood up, “Well I guess I’ll see you all later. I’ve got to go meet Parvati.”

Harry waved goodbye to his friend and turned towards his boyfriend. “Looks like we’ve got some free time, since neither of us got new assignments,” he said, grinning mischievously.

Draco was about to respond when Hermione cut across him, “Well not really. I need you two to go through these issues of the Prophet,” she gestured to a small pile of newspapers, “to look for good stories for our second issue.” She paused. “I must have forgotten to mention it earlier.”

Harry groaned, “Do we have to?” Hermione gave him a look and he sighed. “Alright, we’ll do it.” Draco nodded in agreement.

“Good,” Hermione grinned. She stood up and grabbed Ron’s wrist, pulling him towards the door. “Let’s get started on your article before dinner.” She paused at the door, holding it open slightly. “See you after your detention Harry. Bye Draco.” She dragged Ron out the door as he waved goodbye.

“Bye Hermione! Bye Ron!” Harry called after them as Draco summoned over the newspapers they had been assigned. “I guess we should get started,” he said, frowning at the papers.

“Or,” Draco smirked, “we could do something else now and I could do that during your detention.”

“Well, what did you have in mind?” Harry asked, cock getting hard at the implications of the blond’s words.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll figure that out soon enough,” Draco murmured as he leaned over and started nibbling on the brunet’s earlobe.

“Mmm, sounds promising,” Harry whispered, turning his head so that Draco’s lips slid across his cheek toward his mouth. Their lips met in a heated kiss. Draco’s hand moved up to the back of Harry’s head, deepening the kiss.

Harry grabbed his wand and wordlessly cast locking and silencing charms in the direction of the doors, hoping they would hold. They moved in their chairs so that Harry was half straddling Draco and half sitting on the desk in front of the blond. Harry’s hands worked on the clasps on Draco’s robes as they continued to kiss.

Draco pushed and pulled on Harry’s robes until they fell off his lover’s shoulders and pooled on the desk below him. Harry managed to get Draco’s robes open and started on the buttons of the Slytherin’s shirt. Draco ran his hands up under Harry’s shirt, too turned on to bother with the buttons. Harry moaned as Draco tweaked both his nipples at the same time.

Draco played with the brunet’s nipples while Harry finished unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged out of it and let it fall behind him on the chair to join his robes. Draco broke their kiss in order to move his mouth down to nibble and suck at the tan skin of Harry’s chest. Harry arched into his lover’s mouth, moaning and panting. He clutched at Draco’s blond hair, “Oh yes.”

Draco mouthed his way lower, his hands leading the way as they pulled at the button on Harry’s trousers. Harry moaned again when Draco managed to undo the button and zipper in one blindingly fast motion. Draco pulled on Harry’s pants and with a little wiggling on the Gryffindor’s part Harry was soon divested on the trousers and underwear. Harry settled further back on the desk as Draco ran his hands up and down his thighs, mouth still working along his stomach muscles. Draco’s hands passed closer and closer to Harry’s erection with each pass. Eventually Draco brushed his fingers lightly against Harry’s hardness, driving the other boy mad with need. “Please,” Harry panted.

Draco dipped his tongue into Harry’s navel as he wrapped his fingers around the brunet’s erection. “Mmm, yes,” Harry groaned as Draco’s hand started to move. Draco pulled his head back enough to get a good look at Harry’s beautiful cock. Harry watched the blond intently as Draco licked his lips. Harry had never been looked at that way before and it made his cock twitch in the Slytherin’s hand.

Draco smiled up at Harry for a second before sticking his tongue out and licking up the length of the other man’s shaft. Harry moaned and closed his eyes, finding the sight of Draco licking his hardness like it was an extra tasty lollipop to be too much for him. Draco closed his mouth over the head of Harry’s erection and swirled his tongue around it. “Oh yes, more,” Harry groaned, tugging encouragingly on Draco’s blond locks.

Draco obliged his boyfriend, bobbing his head to take more of him into his mouth. Draco sucked as he moved his head back up and swirled his tongue again. Harry’s moans grew louder as Draco continued, alternating between bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. Draco reached one hand down to undo his own pants and free his erection. He stroked his cock as he hummed happily around the hard flesh in his mouth.

“So close,” Harry panted, head thrown back in pleasure.

Draco’s hand on his cock pulled harder and faster as he took as much of Harry into his mouth as he could. Draco was close too. A few more tugs and he was coming, moaning around Harry’s erection as he pulled his head back up. He swirled his tongue around the head again and then dipped his head slightly, humming again.

Harry called out as he came down his lover’s throat. Draco swallowed the brunet’s seed and then released his cock. He smiled shyly up at his boyfriend. Harry leaned down to lazily kiss the blond for a long moment. “Wonderful,” he muttered, lips brushing against Draco’s as he did.

Draco’s smile widened. He grabbed his wand and cast a quick cleaning charm before tucking himself back into his trousers. Harry leaned back on his hands on the desk, feeling too satiated to move very much. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Draco did up his pants and slipped on his shirt. Draco chuckled at his lover, “You going to get dressed or are you going to your detention like that?”

Harry tilted his head in thought, mesmerized by Draco’s long, pale fingers as they buttoned up his shirt. “Hmm…” He closed his eyes for a few seconds. “I suppose I should get dressed. I’m not sure Professor Flitwick would appreciate me showing up half naked.”

Draco shook his head, “No I don’t think he would.” He picked up his robes and folded them neatly, figuring he didn’t need to wear them anymore since classes were done for the day.

Harry sighed and slid off the desk, stretching as he moved. Draco watched his as he got dressed, wondering how he was so lucky to have such a beautiful man. Harry looked up from zipping his trousers and smirked, “Like what you see?”

“Oh yes,” Draco said in awe. He stepped forward to press his body against Harry’s. “It’s quiet a beautiful sight.” Harry’s cheeks went pink and Draco kissed him passionately.

They kissed for a long time before Harry stepped back. “I really need to get going,” he said sadly. “I need to get some dinner before my detention.” He started tucking in his shirt.

Draco frowned slightly. “Yeah, you should.”

Harry stepped up to Draco again. When he finished with his shirt he wrapped his arms around the Slytherin’s waist. “I’ll see you tonight. After everyone’s asleep.”

Draco stared at a spot somewhere to the left of Harry’s head. “I know. I just wish we didn’t have to sneak you in there.”

“I know,” Harry nodded slightly. “After my detention I’ll write the Weasleys. As soon as I hear back from them, which won’t take long, we’ll tell _everyone_ ,” Harry assured his boyfriend. “I promise.” Draco nodded once but didn’t look at Harry. “Look at me,” the brunet said quietly. “I mean it. I don’t break my promises.”

Draco looked into Harry’s green eyes and saw that he was speaking the truth. He nodded again and leaning in for another kiss. “See you tonight.”

“Tonight,” Harry agreed before he met Draco’s lips.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s detention with Professor Flitwick wasn’t too horrible. He’d had to help alphabetize the numerous books the small charms professor had stacked around his desk. Flitwick had decided to organize his room a bit to make it easier to find information when he needed it. Though Harry disliked anything to do with books he knew the detention could have been much worse.

Harry was now sitting at a table in the Gryffindor Common Room, bits of crumpled up parchment spread around him on the table and on the floor near his feet. He tapped his quill on the table, thinking. Hermione watched him worriedly and Ron frowned at him. “Ugh,” Harry groaned, laying his head down on the table. “I can’t figure out what to write.”

Hermione reached a hand over and laid it on the brunet’s shoulder. “Just tell them the truth.”

“Yeah, it’s not like they’re going to turn their back on you just because you’re dating that blond git,” Ron agreed, still frowning.

Harry lifted his head enough to scowl at his best friend, “He’s not a git,” Harry mumbled, “anymore.” Ron rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.

“Just write from the heart,” Hermione suggested.

Harry sighed. “Alright, I’ll try.” He lifted his head further, dipped his quill in the ink and started writing.

**_Dear Weasleys,_ **

**_I’m not really sure how to tell you all this so I’ll just get right to the point. I’ve started dating Draco Malfoy. I know you’re all probably thinking that it’s a bad idea but before you start on those Howlers, hear me out._ **

**_Draco’s not the same person he was even a year ago. He’s much nicer and quieter. And he’s shared with me, Ron and Hermione that he never wanted to be a death eater, he was forced into it. Even Ron believes_ that _. But more important than that is how I feel about him. I know it’s rather fast, but I also know it’s true. I love him. And nothing any of you can say will change that._**

**_I’m writing to tell you this because I wanted you to find out from me and not by reading about it in the Daily Prophet. We’re not keeping our relationship a secret for very much longer and we know as soon as it gets out at school it will be in the Prophet._ **

**_I’m hoping you will accept my decision and I hope to hear from each of you in the next few days. You are all like family to me and I hope that you will be happy for me._ **

**_Yours,  
Harry  
_**  
Harry read over his letter once before handing it to his two friends, “How’s that?”

Hermione and Ron read the letter together. Harry could tell when they got to the part where he confessed his feelings. Hermione grinned and looked up at him with slightly teary eyes. Ron’s mouth hung open and he looked up at Harry in shock. Harry nodded at them, a small smile on his lips. They finished reading the letter and handed it back to the brunet.

“Sounds good,” Hermione told him. She looked over at her boyfriend expectantly.

“Er, yeah. That works,” Ron frowned. “Is it true Harry? What you wrote about,” he swallowed, “ _loving_ Malfoy?”

“Yes. It’s true,” Harry smiled. “I love him.”

“I was afraid of that.” Ron’s frown deepened. “Ouch!” Ron jumped when his girlfriend pinched his arm, scowling at him. “I mean,” Ron rubbed his arm slightly, “I’m happy for you mate.”

Harry chuckled. “Thanks.” He waved his wand over the letter and it duplicated itself four times. He folded each letter and addressed them. One for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow, one for Charlie in Romania, one for Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage, one for Percy at the Ministry, and the last for George at Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. “Can I borrow Pig?” Harry asked Ron.

“Sure,” the redhead shrugged. “Any time.”

Harry stood up, grabbing his wand and the letters, “Thanks. I’ll be back in a bit.” He waved at his friends and headed off to the owlry to send the letters.


	5. Drastic Reactions

After Harry left, Draco spent some time in the classroom going through the issues of the Daily Prophet. He scanned the articles and marked any that seemed promising. There wasn’t much; in the four issues he had to go through he had found six possible articles, three of which were about the war in some way.

He arrived at the Great Hall near the end of dinner and ate by himself. It seemed all the other Slytherins had already eaten by the time that he got there. Not that he wasn’t used to eating alone.   
“There is no spoon!” a Ravenclaw at the table behind Draco shouted as the blond was loading his plate with food. He frowned at the table; another missing spoon? There was definitely something odd happening with their utensils.

“Have a spork,” another student said behind him.

Draco spent dinner thinking about his future. He felt that teaching was his best option and knew that he needed to start talking to the Headmistress soon if he wanted to start next year. Normally he would have started with his Head of House, who was also the Potions Professor, but Horace Slughorn did not like Draco. So he would have to go directly to the Headmistress. Should he request a meeting with her or write a letter indicating him interest? Or both?

Draco finished eating his dinner and looked up at the head table. Professor McGonagall wasn’t there. She must have eaten earlier. In fact there was only one teacher in the hall at the moment: Professor Sprout. None of the teachers seemed to care much about Draco except for Professor Sprout. She was always very nice to him and she seemed to genuinely care about his success in her class. Perhaps she could offer him some advice.

Draco chuckled quietly. The old Draco would never have considered asking a Hufflepuff for advice. He really had come a long way since the war. Draco scanned the Great Hall, there were only a couple of students left and they all seemed to be finished eating. He saw Professor Sprout stand up and knew that now was his best chance to talk to her.

He watched as she made her way through the large room and stood up to follow her. Once she was in the Entrance Hall Draco caught up to her. “Professor Sprout! May I have a word with you?” Draco asked, matching her stride.

“Of course, Mr. Malfoy,” she smiled, pausing halfway across the hall and turning to face him. “What can I help you with?”

“Well I was wondering if I could get some advice about a possible future career,” Draco told her.

Professor Sprout smiled sweetly. “That’s something you should ask your own Head of House about.”

Draco frowned slightly. “That’s the thing, ma’am. Professor Slughorn and I don’t seem to get along. In fact, most of the teachers seem to have issue with me.” He sighed. “I was just hoping that you could help me instead.”

Sprout frowned sadly. “Of course dear. I’d love to help. Would you like to go to my office?”

“Yes, thank you,” Draco tipped his head slightly and waited for the teacher to lead the way; he’d never been to her office before.

“This way then,” Professor Sprout said, turning to lead him down a hall on the ground floor. They walked for a few minutes in silence. Finally she stopped in front of a green door and pushed it open. She gestured for Draco to go through first.

Draco entered the room and looked around. There were shelves all around the room at various heights holding pots of various sizes, each of which contained a rare or unusual plant. Some of the plants moved and one reached out a vine towards Draco. Professor Sprout followed Draco into her office and smacked the stretched out vine just before it could touch the blond’s arm. “Have a seat,” the teacher said as she moved over to the window across the room. She opened it and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

Draco sat in a chair in front of the plant covered desk. Professor Sprout used her wand to water a few of the plants before sitting opposite the Slytherin and giving him an expectant look. “I’ve been doing some thinking about possible careers for me and I’m not sure that I have very many options,” Draco told her.

“Oh Draco, you are a very intelligent young man, I’m sure there are plenty of jobs you would qualify for,” Professor Sprout reassured him, smiling brightly.

Draco sighed, Hufflepuffs could be so naïve. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t be qualified. I meant that there are probably few people who would hire someone with my past.” He subconsciously rubbed his left forearm as he spoke.

Realization dawned on Professor Sprout. “Ah, yes. That does make it a bit more difficult.” She considered the blond for a moment. “Did you have an idea of what you wanted to do?”

“I’ve been thinking about that a lot and I know that I would really like to do something with potions.” Draco paused. “I thought maybe I could teach, actually,” he said, looking down at his lap.

“I think that’s a lovely idea!” Professor Sprout exclaimed. Draco looked up, confused. “Horace plans to retire again, as soon as he can. We’ll need a new potions professor and I know Minerva won’t hold your past against you.” She took a quick breath, a huge smile spreading across her face as she continued. “You could spend the summer training under a potions master, which I’m sure Minerva could arrange, and begin teaching in the fall.”

Draco smiled, feeling much better even if he was still a bit unsure. “Do you really think Professor McGonagall would hire someone like me?”

“Oh Draco,” Professor Sprout laughed, “of course she would!” She began opening drawers on her desk, looking for something. “In fact, I will write her a letter telling her all about your idea. I’m sure she will want a meeting with you about it.” She pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing.

“Thank you Professor,” Draco said, glad to hear he might actually have a chance after all.

Professor Sprout waved her hand dismissively. “No problem dear.” She smiled at him again. “You run along and I’ll let you know as soon as I hear something from the headmistress.”

Draco nodded and stood up as the Herbology professor went back to writing. He walked back over to the door and opened it, looking back at the older woman one more time. “Thank you very much,” he said before leaving her office. He hummed happily to himself all the way down to Slytherin House.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry made his way quietly down to the dungeons later that night. He wore his invisibility cloak and carried the marauder’s map and a bag of clothes for the next day. He checked the map carefully for people blocking his path, but saw none. It took him much less time to get down to Slytherin and when he arrived, the hall in front of the entrance was, thankfully, empty.

Harry knocked on the door and the wall swung open slowly. Draco stood on the other side, looking curiously around the hall. Harry reached out and stroked a hand across the blond’s cheek. Draco jumped slightly and then smiled. He reached a hand up and grasped the other man’s hand, which had been resting on his cheek. “Come on,” Draco whispered.

They made their way through the Slytherin Common Room and down the hall to Draco’s dorm in silence. Harry stuffed the map into his bag as they walked. As soon as the door was shut behind them Harry threw off the invisibility cloak and dropped his bag. Draco smiled as Harry appeared, once again wearing pajamas. Draco also wore his pajamas this time, though the material they were made of was much fancier than the stuff Harry’s were made of. Draco closed the distance between them and kissed Harry gently.

Harry smiled at him. “I wrote the Weasleys tonight.” Harry kissed Draco again. “I expect to hear from some of them tomorrow.”

Draco nodded slightly before kissing Harry once more. “I took a step towards my future tonight.” They kissed again.

“Oh yeah?” Harry tilted his head. “And what’s that?”

Draco looked down at the spot where his chest touched Harry’s. “Teaching potions.”

“At Hogwarts?” Harry asked, slightly shocked. Draco nodded, still looking down. “I never knew you wanted to teach.”

The blond shrugged. “Figure it might be the only chance at a career I have.” Harry nodded sadly; he knew it would be hard for Draco outside of Hogwarts. “But let’s not talk about that right now,” Draco looked up, a twinkle in his eyes. “There’s something else I think we should do.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Draco said before leaning in and kissing Harry passionately. Harry’s arms wrapped around Draco’s waist and the brunet pulled Draco tighter against him. Draco laced one hand in Harry’s hair and put the other around the Gryffindor’s neck. They kissed for a long moment, Draco tugging lightly on Harry’s inky locks. Harry moved one hand down to squeeze Draco’s ass.

Draco tugged Harry’s hair once more before moving his hand down slowly. He ran his hands down the brunet’s back and grasped the hem of the other man’s shirt. Draco took a step back, breaking the kiss and tugging up on Harry’s shirt. He tossed the shirt onto the floor beside him and pulled his own shirt off, dropping it on top of Harry’s. 

Harry ran a hand across Draco’s stomach and up to a nipple, teasing it gently. Draco shivered slightly and then moved farther backwards. He stepped out of Harry’s arms and moved to his bed, grinning as he went. He motioned for Harry to follow as he climbed up to lay amongst the pillows. Harry moved quickly and soon was lay atop the blond, kissing him deeply.

Draco ran his hands over Harry’s back as they kissed. He wondered how far they would take things tonight. Harry broke the kiss, only to start nibbling and sucking at the blond’s neck and collar bone. Draco moaned and arched his body slightly. Draco dragged his nails up the Gryffindor’s back, leaving small red trails.

Harry groaned softly and continued his way across the Slytherin’s chest, hands teasing first and then followed by his warm lips and tongue. Draco let out a slight squeak when Harry bit down on his nipple. The brunet paid homage to both nipples before continuing down across stomach and past belly button. Harry’s hands reached the waistband of Draco’s pants and pulled the garment downward.

Draco helped remove the pants, shifting his hips and then kicking them off his feet. Harry continued moving his mouth lower, reaching sharp hip bones before nuzzling the base of Draco’s erection. His hands had come to rest on the blond’s hips and Harry used them to hold Draco steady as he licked from base to crown. He closed his mouth over the head of Draco’s cock and sucked. Draco moaned loudly, “Oh Merlin. Suck it.”

Harry moved down Draco’s hardness slowly, swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks slightly. He worked Draco slowly and thoroughly, taking his time and enjoying the taste of the other man’s precome on his tongue. Draco panted and curled his fingers in the blanket under him. “Harry, please,” Draco practically begged, though he wasn’t sure what for.

“Hmmm…” Harry hummed happily.

Draco threw his head back in pleasure; he was getting close but he wanted more. “Fuck me,” he moaned.

Harry looked up, releasing Draco’s cock. “Really?”

Draco nodded frantically. “Please.”

Harry nodded slightly and climbed up Draco’s body. They kissed for a long moment. Draco pulled away from the kiss and reached for his bedside table. He pulled open the drawer and grabbed a small vial of lube. Harry quickly shimmied out of his pants before Draco handed him the vial. Harry opened it and poured some of the slightly sticky substance onto his fingers. He moved his hand down in between their bodies.

“I’ve never done this to someone else,” Harry whispered as he ran a finger around Draco’s entrance. Draco’s cock twitched at the thought that he might be Harry’s first. “Never had it done to me either.” Draco moaned; Harry _was_ a virgin.

Draco wondered, as Harry’s finger breached him, if right then was a good time to tell Harry that he’d never been fucked before either. But he thought that might slow the Gryffindor down, so he didn’t say anything. Harry worked his finger inside Draco for a few moments before adding a second. “So tight,” Harry groaned, scissoring his fingers slightly. Harry moved his hand slightly, changing the angle of his fingers.

“Yes!” Draco cried out as Harry hit that little bundle of nerves deep inside him. “More.”

Harry moved his fingers again and watched the pleasure in his lover’s face. He added a third finger and continued to work the blond open. “Now, please,” Draco panted a moment later.

Harry pumped his fingers once more before removing them completely. He slathered some lube onto his cock and carefully positioned himself at Draco’s loosened hole. He looked up into the other man’s grey eyes and saw hunger there. He took that to mean that Draco was definitely ready and pushed into the blond slowly. Harry and Draco moaned in unison when the Gryffindor was seated fully. When it looked like Harry was going to move, Draco wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, stopping him. Harry looked down at him in concern; had he done something wrong? “Just,” Draco panted, “a moment.”

Harry leaned in and Kissed Draco, giving him time to adjust. He pulled back after a moment and asked quietly, “Have you done this before?”

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. Harry gasped quietly when Draco shifted a little bit. Harry couldn’t believe that Draco was a virgin too. It was a bit unreal to him. Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry intently. “Move,” he whispered, loosening the hold his legs had on Harry’s waist.

Harry pulled out slowly and pushed back in. Draco gripped Harry’s arms tightly as the other man moved. Harry set a pace of long, slow thrusts as they moaned and panted together. Harry shifted his angle slightly after several long moments and Draco saw stars, coming without warning when the brunet hit his prostate. Harry managed one more thrust, through Draco’s clenching muscles, before he came too, crying out the Slytherin’s name.

Draco’s legs slid from Harry waist as the Gryffindor slumped limply against him. Draco lazily kissed whatever part of Harry’s face he could reach as the other man caught his breath. A moment later Harry shifted so that he was laying mostly next to his boyfriend, looking down at him. He kissed Draco’s lips gently. Draco smiled up at Harry. “I love you,” he whispered. Immediately he regretted saying it; they had only been dating for two days. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from Harry.

Harry smiled when Draco spoke, his heart skipping a beat. But his smile faded quickly when Draco turned away from him. Harry waited a moment to see if Draco would turn back to him but when the blond didn’t Harry spoke, “Look at me Draco.”

Draco didn’t move; he kept berating himself for saying something like that so soon. He worried about how Harry would react. Harry sighed and said, “Please look at me.” Draco turned his head back towards the brunet slowly and after another second he opened his grey eyes. Harry smiled again, “I love you too.”

Draco watched Harry’s face carefully as he spoke, looking for any sign of a lie. He saw truth and love in those beautiful green eyes and he smiled as well, a tear forming in his eyes. Harry leaned down and kissed Draco, putting all his emotions into it. When he pulled back he saw a single tear escaping Draco’s eye. He wiped it away and kissed the other man again, feeling like he was on top of the world.

Draco felt like his heart was soaring. He had never imagined that Harry could ever love him back. All these years of longing and now he had what he’d wanted. It was such an amazing and overwhelming feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and smiled at his lover. They had gotten up extra early that morning so that they could walk to breakfast together. Harry had made sure to have all his clothes for the day as well as his books for his morning classes with him; that way he could go straight to breakfast instead of up to Gryffindor Tower first.

Draco smiled back at Harry. They were the only people in the Great Hall; it was rather early. Draco watched Harry load up his plate with food before looking down at the table in front of him. He sighed happily, wondering if things could get any better.

An owl swooped into the room and flew directly at Harry. The brunet watched as the owl flew high above his head, dropping a red envelope before flying out the way it came in. Harry frowned at the Howler that landed on the table next to his plate before looking up at Draco.

Draco saw the owl drop something in front of Harry and winced. He had caught a glimpse of red and that could only mean one thing. He looked around the room, wondering how soon other people would be coming down for breakfast. Draco looked over at Harry worriedly.

Harry took a deep breath and picked up the envelope. He checked the address: the Burrow. So Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren’t happy. He closed his eyes as he slit the seal.

“HOW COULD YOU HARRY!” Mrs. Weasley’s voice boomed. “HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US BY GETTING INVOLVED WITH THAT DEATH EATER?” Harry looked over at the blond. Draco was deathly white and looking resolutely at the table. “UNTIL YOU COME TO YOUR SENSES YOU ARE NOT WELCOME AT OUT HOME!” Harry winced; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “DON’T YOU DARE BRING THE MONSTER ANYWHERE NEAR MY FAMILY!” The envelope burst into flames and quickly went out, leaving behind a pile of ashes.

The door to the Great Hall opened. Harry and Draco looked over in horror; who could it be? Had they heard? Did they know? Ron and Hermione stepped through, both looking shocked and angry. Harry sighed in relief before looking over at his boyfriend. Draco wiped at his eyes and Harry frowned; Draco had been crying?

Ron and Hermione approached the Gryffindor table. “She has no right,” Ron almost growled. “She can’t tell me and Ginny who to spend time with.”

Hermione nodded. “She’s just shocked. She’ll come to her senses, I’m sure.”

Harry nodded absently, watching Draco. The blond was staring down at his plate, not moving. Harry wanted to go over to him, to tell him that it didn’t matter what Mrs. Weasley said. But he didn’t know when more people would be coming into the hall. He needed to get Draco alone. “What’s our first class today?” Harry asked, looking quickly over at Hermione.

“Um … potions. Why?”

“I have to talk to Draco. Give Slughorn some excuse for me, yeah?” Harry stood up, grabbing his bag. He pulled out his invisibility cloak. “I’ll see you later.”

Ron looked like he might object, but Hermione cut him off, “Alright Harry. See you later.” She looked down at her place setting and frowned. “There is no spoon.”

Draco was still staring down at his hands on the table, fighting the urge to cry. Harry wouldn’t want to tell anyone else after getting a reaction like that. He might even change his mind about the whole relationship. Draco heard someone approaching and glanced up. He gasped when he saw that it was Harry.

Harry smiled at the blond and said, “Come with me.” Draco stood up and Harry threw his invisibility cloak over the other man. “Stay close.” Harry felt something grab onto the back of his robes as he turned around. He led them out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.

They walked in silence past students on their way to breakfast. Harry looked for his dorm mates, hoping they would all be on their way down. He saw Seamus and Dean somewhere near the fourth floor. “Hey Harry,” Seamus greeted.

“Hey,” Harry grinned. He gestured up the stairs, “Forgot something.” Seamus and Dean both nodded and continued downward.

As Harry and Draco reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady Harry began to worry. Neville was still somewhere in Gryffindor. Hopefully he wouldn’t be there for much longer. “Password?” the Fat Lady asked.

“Boggart,” Harry answered. The portrait swung open and he stepped through, Draco following close behind. Harry sighed in relief when he saw Neville coming down the stairs from the dorm. “Morning Neville.”

“Oh, good morning Harry,” Neville smiled. “What brings you back up here? Weren’t you already down at breakfast?”

Harry shrugged slightly. “I finished eating and realized I forgot something.”

“Ah. Want me to wait for you?” Neville offered.

Harry looked around nervously and Draco’s hand tightened on his robes. “No, that’s ok. You go have breakfast. I’ll see you in class later.”

Neville nodded. “Alright. See you later.” He continued through the common room.

Harry watched Neville leave through the portrait hole, feeling Draco shuffling his feet behind him, before starting up the stairs. The two men carefully made their way up to the 8th years' dorm, passing several other students on their way. Finally they made it to Harry’s empty dorm room. He let Draco enter first and then shut the door behind him, casting locking and silencing charms for good measure. Draco let go of Harry’s robes and took several steps across the room. Harry turned around, hoping Draco had dropped the invisibility cloak. He hadn’t. Harry frowned slightly, “Draco, let me see you.”

The blond still didn’t reveal himself. Instead he spoke, his voice shaky, “So now you know how your ‘family’,” he almost snarled the word, “feels about your boyfriend.” Draco moved around the room as he spoke; it appeared that Harry was trying to track his voice. “Or as they put it, ‘that monster’.” He couldn’t keep the tears from his voice or his face anymore.

“No,” Harry said. “I don’t care. It doesn’t matter what they say.” Harry reached a hand out, trying to find his lover. “Please, Draco, let me see you.”

Draco shook his head, even though he knew the brunet couldn’t see him. He felt tears running down his face and felt stupid for it. Why did he let himself get his hopes up? He sat down on the nearest bed and put his head in his hands. Harry saw Dean’s bed dip slightly and knew that Draco had sat down. He walked over and kneeled in front of the blond before reaching up and carefully grasping the cloak. He pulled it off Draco slowly. Harry frowned when he saw the state Draco was in. “Draco,” he whispered.

“You should just forget about me,” the Slytherin mumbled.

“No,” Harry said resolutely. “It doesn’t matter what anyone else says, Draco. I love you and nothing will change that.”

“This is just the beginning, Harry. Others are going to react much worse,” Draco looked up at him, eyes full of sadness.

Harry placed a hand on Draco’s cheek. “I don’t care about that. I only care about you.” He leaned forward and kissed Draco, tasting the saltiness of the other man’s tears.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. “Harry! Let us in,” Hermione’s voice sounded from the hallway. Harry pulled back from Draco, but didn’t stand, and waved his wand at the door. Ron and Hermione nearly fell through.

Ron held up an envelope. “Pig arrived with another letter from the burrow. It’s from Dad.”

Harry didn’t look away from Draco, who looked down, but spoke to his best friend, hoping his hunch was right. “Read it out loud Ron. Please.”

Ron nodded and opened the letter. He scanned the words quickly as Hermione read over his shoulder. He sighed in relief when he was done looking it over and then read it aloud. “Harry, first let me apologize for Molly. She was a bit shocked when she read your letter and sent the Howler before we had time to talk it over. We understand that you are an adult now and can make your own decisions but we have some reservations about Malfoy.” Ron frowned slightly but continued. “We respect your opinions and feelings. We will support your relationship however we can. And we can’t wait to see you, and Mr. Malfoy if he’d like, at Christmas. Arthur.”

Harry smiled, he’d thought right. “See Draco? The Howler was a mistake.” He kissed Draco lightly on the lips. “And they’ve invited you for Christmas.”

Draco looked up, a small smile on his face. “Do they really mean it?” He looked over at Ron. “They really want me to stay at their house?”

“Of course,” Hermione grinned. Ron nodded furiously beside her. “They don’t invite people over if they don’t mean it.”

Draco’s smile widened and he looked back at Harry. “I’d love to stay with you for Christmas,” he told the brunet before leaning down to kiss the other man.

Ron and Hermione smiled. When it looked like the couple wasn’t going to stop kissing Ron went slightly green and turned to exit the room quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “We’ll see you two later,” she told Harry and Draco.

Harry waved distractedly at her without breaking the kiss. He heard Hermione giggle before shutting the door. Draco slid forward off the bed and into Harry’s lap as he deepened the kiss. “I love you,” he whispered against the Gryffindor’s lips a few moments later.

“I love you too,” Harry responded.

“Show me,” Draco breathed.

Harry moaned at the implications in the blond’s voice, his cock stirring. He quickly cast new locking and silencing charms before he stood up, lifting Draco as he moved. He surprised himself with his strength, carrying Draco across the room as they kissed again.

Draco had had no idea that Harry was so strong. Not that Draco weighed a terribly large amount, but he wasn’t super thin either. Harry sat him on his bed and took a step back. Draco watched as Harry unhooked his robes and let them fall to the floor. The brunet’s hands moved slowly downward, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his tie.

Harry undressed slowly, watching the hunger build in his lover’s eyes. He let his shirt and tie fall to the floor before starting on his pants. Draco moaned as Harry pulled his pants down and the Gryffindor’s hard cock sprung free. Harry kicked his pants away and stood in front of the blond, eyeing him hungrily.

Draco reached a hand out and grasped Harry wrist. He pulled the brunet to him and kissed him passionately. He lay back, pulling Harry so that the Gryffindor was on top of him. As they continued to kiss Draco ran his hands over every inch of Harry’s body that he could reach, reveling in the feel of the other man’s warm, soft skin.

Harry worked on Draco’s buttons, shivering as the blond’s hands ran up his spine. Harry pulled Draco’s robes and shirt off, trying not to break their kiss. He unbuttoned the Slytherin’s trousers and tried pushing them down as well, but they wouldn’t budge. He pulled back slightly and growled at the offending garment.

Draco chuckled at the man above him and then rolled them over. He shimmied out of his pants and then kicked all of his clothes off the bed before lowering his naked body to Harry’s. Their cocks rubbed against each other’s and they moaned in unison. “I want to ride you,” Draco gasped.

Harry moaned again. He flung an arm out to his side and wandlessly summoned the tube of lube he kept in his trunk. Draco groaned at the display of power, done so nonchalantly. Harry unscrewed the lid from the tube and coated his fingers. Draco leaned down and kissed and nibbled Harry’s neck as the brunet reached his hand down to Draco’s entrance. Harry pushed a finger into the blond, crooking it slightly. Draco gasped against his neck and pushed back against his hand. Harry stretched his lover quickly and carefully, adding another finger, as Draco moaned and rubbed against him.

“I’m ready,” Draco panted. Harry pulled his fingers out of Draco and quickly lubed his erection. Draco leaned back and grasped the brunet’s cock. He guided it to his entrance and carefully slid down onto it. He moaned again when he was sat fully on Harry’s lap, feeling fuller than he had last time.

Harry reached his hands up to Draco’s hips and held the other man steady. Draco moved up slowly before sinking back down, his cock bobbing in front of him. “Oh Draco,” Harry groaned. “So very sexy.” Draco’s pace quickened as he felt his pleasure rising. Harry moved one hand from the Slytherin’s waist to his cock, stroking in time with Draco’s movements.

“So deep,” Draco panted. “So good.” He fell forward slightly, bracing himself with his hands on either side of Harry’s head. Harry started thrusting upward to meet Draco’s his, picking up the pace even more. “Oh Harry!” Draco cried out, coming over Harry’s hand and stomach.

Harry moaned loudly as he continued to thrust upward. Draco’s body convulsed around him and threw Harry over the edge. He came, screaming his lover’s name. Draco’s arms gave out and he collapsed limply against Harry. The brunet shifted them slightly so that they lay on their sides, arms wrapped around each other. His softening cock slipped from the blond as they moved and Draco sighed sadly at the feeling of emptiness that followed.

Harry kissed the other man slowly, waiting for Draco to come back down to earth. Draco smiled at his lover, “Amazing.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. Somewhere below them in the school a bell rang, signaling the end of the first class. “Damn it,” Harry exclaimed.

“Oh shit, we missed potions!" Draco frowned, sitting up quickly.

“Ron and Hermione covered for us. I’m sure Slughorn will be fine with it,” Harry said, standing up and looking for his clothes. Draco nodded and stood up too. They started getting dressed in silence. After a moment Harry asked, while slipping on his shirt, “When do you want to tell everyone about us?”

“Well, I had a thought about that actually,” Draco mused, buttoning his shirt. “I thought we could use the Hogwarts Times to our advantage.”

“How so?” Harry asked, head tilted slightly, as he worked on tying his tie.

Draco finished his shirt and quickly fixed his tie. Harry frowned at his own tie and gave up, simply looking over at Draco and waiting for the other man to talk. Draco chuckled and stepped closer to Harry, reaching up to do his tie for him as he spoke, “We could write an article announcing it. Put it in the first issue and then send a copy to the Daily Prophet.”

Harry smiled and said thoughtfully, “Then we could just sit back and watch while everyone gets the full story.” He kissed Draco as the blond finished tying his tie. “Wonderful idea!”

Draco smoothed Harry’s tie against his shirt, looking shyly down at the floor, “You really think so?”

Harry lifted Draco’s chin with one of his hands, the other arm snaking around the Slytherin’s waist. “Of course I do. Don’t doubt yourself.” He paused to kiss Draco gently. “You never used to.”

“I’m a lot of things now that I never was before,” Draco said, looking intently into Harry’s green eyes.

Harry nodded slightly. “But stop doubting yourself. You’re as smart and clever now as you were then. Maybe even more so these days thanks to all you’ve gone through.” He kissed Draco gently again but with a lot of passion.

Draco pulled back from the kiss after a few seconds and smiled. “So I’ll write up that article. You tell Hermione about it, ok?”

Harry stepped back and picked up his robes, grinning the whole time. “Sounds great.”


	6. More Letters

Harry stopped Hermione as she left the transfiguration classroom at the end of the day. “I want to talk to you about an article for the paper.”

Hermione waved Ron on, “We’ll be up in a minute, Ron.” She gave her boyfriend a kiss before he headed off down the hall. She turned towards Harry, “What kind of article?”

“Celebrity news,” Harry told her as they started down the hall. “Draco thought we could an article about our relationship. You know, get it out that way.”

Hermione’s face lit up. “Wonderful idea!”

Harry chuckled,” That’s what I thought.” He paused. “He’s writing it up already. I figure it’ll help keep the rumors to a minimum.”

“It might,” Hermione said thoughtfully. “But you know there will be rumors no matter what you do.” She frowned. “But what about outside Hogwarts?”

“Draco was thinking we’d send the Daily Prophet a copy of our newspaper. That way they can use the article to write one of their own,” Harry explained. “Maybe it’ll help them print something truthful for once.”

The friends reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. “Boggart,” Hermione told her. “Good luck with that. At least the Weasley’s will all know before then. Have you heard from anyone else?” She asked as they entered Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Hermione sat at the table where Ron was already working on his potions essay, the one that had been assigned that morning. “Hey guys,” Ron greeted, looking up at his girlfriend and best friend. “Oh Harry, there was an owl waiting for you. I managed to get the letter from it.” He motioned to an envelope sitting on the table next to his potions book.

Harry picked up the letter, one eyebrow raised. “I guess that answers your question Hermione. It’s from George.” Ron and Hermione watched as Harry opened the letter and read it quietly.

**_Harry,_ **

**_Good for you, mate! Being in love is a wonderful thing. Not sure if I’m thrilled about it being Malfoy and all, but as long as you’re happy then who cares?_ **

**_I bet Mum overreacts when she finds out. But you know how she is. She’ll calm down in a day or two and apologize._ **

**_Tell Ron and Hermione I said, “Be safe!” Can’t wait to see you at Christmas._ **

**_George  
_**  
Harry grinned and passed the parchment over to his two best friends. He watched them read it, their cheeks coloring slightly at the end. “I’ll kill ‘im,” Ron scowled. Hermione chuckled slightly. Ron frowned at the letter for a moment before looking up at Harry and smiling, “Well, at least he’s not mad at you, Harry.”

Hermione shook her head. “I doubt any of your family would _really_ be mad at Harry for falling in love.”

Ron winced when she used the “l” word in reference to Harry and Draco. He was still having trouble with that idea. “Well yeah, but after Mum’s Howler you can’t be too sure. They’ve come to expect a lot from Harry.” He frowned again. “Everyone has.”

Harry nodded sadly. “I’ll be much happier once I’ve heard from everyone else.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco spent his free time after classes working on the article about his and Harry’s relationship. He had some trouble figuring out exactly what to say. Then he couldn’t decide whose perspective it should be from. In the end he settled on total honesty, written from his point of view. What he ended up with was quite different from what he’d originally planned on, but he knew it was perfect.

He made his way down to dinner, still thinking about the article. He wanted to have it completely finished by the time Harry came down to spend the night with him so that he wouldn’t be distracted by it. He entered the Great Hall, eyes automatically searching the Gryffindor table for his lover. Harry wasn’t there yet.

Draco walked over to the Slytherin Table and took his usual seat by himself in the middle of the table. The other students in his house always left enough room for at least four people on either side of him on both sides of the table. None of them ever talked to him or even acknowledged his existence. Draco was used to this treatment and preferred it to how students from other houses treated him.

Draco had been hexed numerous times and tripped on countless occasions since school started. Not to mention all the scowls, dirty looks and name calling. All-in-all he’d been having a rough time. But thinks had gotten better, at least in Draco’s eyes, in the last couple of days. Being with Harry made things seem not as bad.

As if simply thinking about the brunet could conjure him, Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione. Draco watched them walk over to their usual seats next to the other 8th year Gryffindors and near the 7th years and Ron’s sister. Harry glanced over at Draco and flashed him a smile.

Draco returned the smile and quickly looked down at his plate, hoping no one had noticed the look between him and Harry. He heard wings flapping a moment later and looked up. A large tawny owl flew around the room, circling high above the students. It flew tight and tighter circles until it honed in on Harry. Draco saw it drop something small in front of the brunet before flying back out of the room.

So another Weasley was responding to Harry’s confession. Draco wondered who it could be and what the letter said. He watched through his hair fringe as harry opened the envelope and read the letter. After a moment the brunet said something to his friends and then looked over at Draco. He smiled widely and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. It was good news then. Whoever that letter was from was being supportive.

Draco finished his dinner, feeling strangely lighter than he had before. If the Weasleys could accept him then maybe there was some hope for him after all. A Hufflepuff stood up then and yelled loudly, “There is no spoon!” Draco didn’t even frown this time; he could care less about spoons anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry made his way up to Gryffindor Tower after dinner, having parted ways with Ron and Hermione near the library. He didn’t feel like studying; he was too happy. He ran into someone on the fifth floor, literally. “Oh, sorry,” he said, stepping to the side and preparing to continue on his way.

“It’s all right, Harry,” Amelia smiled at him. “I have something for you.” Harry tilted his head slightly as she held out her hand, holding a piece of folded up parchment.

Harry took the parchment from her. “Thanks.”

She continued to smile at him. “You’re very welcome.”

“Is there anything else Amelia?” Harry asked, thinking she was acting a bit odd.

The fourth year girl looked around quickly before answering, “I just wanted to say that you and Draco make a cute couple.”

Harry frowned deeply, “How did you know?”

Amelia shrugged. “I could just tell. I’m really good at reading people.” She smiled even wider. “But don’t worry; I won’t tell anyone.” She continued to smile at him for a moment longer before skipping off down the hall.

Harry stared after her for a moment, slightly amused. He looked down at the parchment in his hand. It was folded twice and bore his name written in a very fancy looking cursive. He wondered who it was from and unfolded it as he continued up the stairs to Gryffindor House.

**_Harry-_ **

**_Thought it might be easier if you knew the password. You could let yourself in tonight. I’ll be waiting in my room for you. Password is ‘Aconitum Vulparia’._ **

**_-Draco_ **

**_P.S. I love you.  
_**  
Harry smiled at the note as he folded it back up. He stuck it into his pocket as he approached the seventh floor. “Boggart,” he mumbled and climbed through the portrait hole. He busied himself with homework until it was close to curfew. He looked around the room, searching for his dorm mates.

Dean was snogging Lavender in the far corner. Seamus was hunched over a table, frantically working on an essay. Neville was sitting by the fireplace having an animated discussion about, Harry assumed, Herbology with a couple of 5th years and a 2nd year. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

Harry gathered up his homework and books before stuffing them into his bag. He climbed the stairs to his room and opened the door. Ron was already in his pajamas and sitting on his bed. “Early night?” Harry asked him.

“Yeah. Hermione wants to get up early so that we can talk to Amelia and Rose before breakfast. Something about getting their articles early,” Ron shrugged.

Harry nodded and tossed his bag onto his bed. He shrugged out of his robes before digging through his trunk, looking for clothes for the next day. He piled the clothing on the bed next to his bag and grabbed his pajamas.

Ron watched Harry gather his things. “Going to Slytherin again tonight?” he asked as Harry started changing into his night clothes.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, pulling on his flannel pajama pants. “I promised Draco we’d spend every night together.”

Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust and lay back on his bed, “Ew…”

Harry chuckled, “If you say so.”

Ron propped himself up on his elbows and frowned. “Why did it have to be Malfoy?”

Harry sighed and pulled on his shirt. He had known he would have his conversation sooner or later. “You can’t choose who you love, you know that.”

“I do,” Ron agreed. “But it’s so fast, Harry. How do you know you love him?”

“I just do,” Harry frowned slightly, trying to figure out the best way to explain it to Ron. “There’s this muggle saying, ‘There’s a fine line between love and hate’. I think that fits nicely.”

Ron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and sat up. “’Fine line between love and hate’?” He shook his head. “I don’t get it.”

“Maybe Hermione said it better. A lot of people when they have a crush on someone will be mean to them,” Harry tried to explain better. “That’s what Draco and I did all those years.”

“So you’ve always love him?” Ron was still lost.

“In some way, I guess I did. Love and hate are such similar emotions; they even feel the same sometimes. I guess Draco and I just,” he paused, looking for the right word, “misread our emotions.”

“For seven years?”

Harry shrugged again, “Yeah, I guess.”

Ron shook his head. “It still doesn’t make much sense. But I guess if you’re happy then so am I.”

“I am happy,” Harry smiled. “And thanks. It means a lot to me that you approve.”

“You’re my best mate,” Ron shrugged. “Of course I’ll approve of the man you love.” He swallowed hard. “Even if it is the ferret.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat in his dorm room, wearing only some silk pajama pants, waiting for his boyfriend. He wondered how long it would take for Harry to get there that this time. He also wondered which of the Weasleys he’d heard from at dinner. He picked up the article he’d spent the afternoon writing and read it over one more time. He was satisfied with what he’d written but he was nervous about how everyone was going to react. He sighed, suddenly nervous about the whole thing.

“It’ll be OK,” a voice said from near the door.

Draco jumped and looked up. Harry stood just inside the shut door. He’d dropped his bag and cloak onto the floor next to him. Draco glanced back at the article in his hand, “Are you sure?”

Harry stepped forward and took the parchment out of Draco’s hand. He set it on the Slytherin’s desk without taking his eyes off of Draco’s face. “As long as we have each other, we’ll be fine.”

Draco nodded and smiled weakly, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry said, sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend. He leaned over and kissed the Slytherin lightly. “I got letters from George and Percy.” He smiled. “They’re both very happy for us.”

Draco’s smile widened slightly. “Good. But how many Weasleys are there?”

“Just two more to hear from. But Charlie lives in Romania, so that might take a while. And I am kind of surprised that I haven’t heard from Bill yet.”

“Is that the one that married Fleur?” Draco wondered.

Harry nodded. “But enough talk.” He kissed Draco again, with a bit more force this time. Draco smiled against Harry’s lips and climbed onto the Gryffindor’s lap as he deepened the kiss. Draco leaned forward into Harry until they fell backward onto the bed. Their lips lost contact as they fell so Draco took advantage and pulled Harry’s shirt off him. He leaned back in to kiss the brunet again, their chests sliding together.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, holding him close as they continued to kiss. Draco ground his hips against his lover’s and they both moaned. Harry ran his hands up and down Draco’s back a few times before sliding them under the waistband of the other man’s pajama pants to caress his ass. The Slytherin continued to grind his hips into Harry’s as he moved his mouth to the brunet’s neck.

Harry panted quietly as Draco nibbled the sensitive skin just below his ear. “Draco,” he moaned. “I want you inside _me_ this time.”

Draco moaned in his ear and pulled back to look down at his boyfriend. “You're sure?” Harry nodded, looking deeply into Draco’s grey eyes. Draco kissed Harry again, lightly this time. He kissed his way slowly down Harry’s neck and chest, his hands rubbing down the Gryffindor’s sides to grasp the waistband of Harry’s pants.

Draco moved back, standing next to the bed and pulling Harry’s pants completely off. He quickly removed his own pants and then knelt on the floor between Harry’s legs. He smiled when the brunet propped himself up on his elbows to see what Draco was doing. “Lay back down.”

Harry did as he was told and lay looking up at the canopy over Draco’s bed. He allowed the Slytherin to move his legs, bringing them up and planting his feet on the edge of the bed when he was encouraged to. Draco grinned down at Harry’s figure. He grasped the other man’s erection and lowered his head. He began stroking Harry’s cock as he swiped his tongue over the Gryffindor’s entrance. Harry gasped at the feeling of Draco’s tongue. He hadn’t been expecting that. He moaned when Draco did it again.

Draco buried his face in Harry’s cleft, nibbling gently at the sensitive flesh there. He nipped lightly at the ring of muscle and then smoothed over it with his tongue, smiling slightly when Harry squeaked. Draco circled his tongue around the tight muscle before pushing it into Harry. The brunet moaned loudly as Draco breached him, “More please.” 

The blonde moved his tongue in short jabs, mimicking what he would be doing later with a different part of his anatomy. Harry pushed his hips towards his lover, wanting Draco deeper. The Slytherin slid a finger in next to his tongue and Harry nearly came right then. Draco felt Harry’s body tensing and pulled back, keeping his finger working in Harry. He felt around on the floor beside him for his pants and pulled out his wand. He summoned his lube and quickly opened the vial before removing his finger from Harry.

Harry groaned and looked down at Draco with a pout. The blond coated his fingers and cock with the lube before continuing to prepare Harry. He inserted two fingers into his boyfriend and grinned smugly when the Gryffindor threw his head back in pleasure. Draco stood up as he pumped his fingers in Harry, adding a third. He made quick, yet thorough, work of preparing Harry. He wanted to be in the other man so bad, but he also didn’t want to hurt him. “In me. Now,” Harry panted, closing his eyes tight.

Draco nodded, even though Harry couldn’t see him, and removed his fingers from his lover’s body. He lined his erection up with Harry’s entrance and pushed in slowly. Draco moaned as he moved forward. Harry wrapped his legs around the blond’s waist and used them to pull Draco all the way against him suddenly, groaning at the burning sensation the move caused. “Damn it, Harry,” Draco gasped, resisting the urge to start thrusting. “Are you ok?”

Harry simply nodded, not trusting his voice. He gripped the blanket on the bed tightly and cracked his eyes open slightly. Draco watched him in concern for a moment before he was satisfied that the brunet wasn’t hurt. Slowly he pulled back, keeping his eyes locked onto Harry’s face. Harry moaned as Draco started thrusting at a leisurely pace. “Faster,” he panted,

Draco picked up speed and soon they were both dripping with sweat. Draco reached a hand down to his boyfriend’s cock and started stroking him again. Harry shifted his hips slightly and groaned loudly as Draco’s next thrust hit his prostate. It only took a couple more thrusts to push Harry over the edge. “Draco!” he screamed, coating his stomach and the blond’s hand with his come. His muscles clenched around Draco and the Slytherin came too, moaning loudly.

Draco fell forward onto Harry, trying to slow his breathing. They lay that way for a moment before Harry groaned softly, “You’re squishing me.”

Draco chuckled and stood up again. He grabbed his wand from where he had dropped it next to the bed and performed cleaning charms on his hand and Harry before reaching a hand out to help the Gryffindor up. Draco pulled Harry against him and kissed the other man passionately. They kissed like that for a couple of minutes before Harry stepped back. The brunet yawned, “Wow I’m tired.”

Draco pulled the covers on his bed back and climbed in. He waited as Harry joined him and they got settled before he said anything. “All this sneaking around, late nights, and early mornings really take it out of you, huh?”

“But it’s all worth it,” Harry said before yawning again. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Draco kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “Good night.”

“G’night,” Harry mumbled, eyes closing. He drifted to sleep then, followed closely by Draco.


	7. Confessions

Harry snuck his way up from Slytherin and past the Great Hall. He found an empty classroom a short way down the hall to the left of the Entrance Hall and removed his invisibility cloak. He quickly shoved it and the Marauder’s Map into his bag. He peeked out the door to make sure there was no one near and left the room. He walked back to the Entrance Hall and crossed it. Hermione was standing just outside the Great Hall, looking around frantically. “Hey, ‘Mione.”

“Hi Harry. Have you seen Amelia or Rose?” Hermione continued to look around, though she did spare a quick smile at her friend. “I need their articles so I can edit them before our meeting this afternoon.”

Harry frowned slightly. “No I haven’t seen them. I just got up here myself.”

“Ah. Well if you see them let them know I need them.” Hermione smiled at him briefly again before going back to looking around for the two fourth years. “Does that mean Draco will be up soon?” she asked much quieter.

“Yeah, should be right up,” Harry nodded. “See you in there.”

“Bye,” Hermione waved distractedly.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table, taking his normal seat next to Neville and across from Ron. The redhead had one elbow on the table, using the arm to hold his head up as he fought to stay awake. “Morning Ron,” Harry greeted. “Morning Neville.”

Neville nodded in acknowledgment, mouth full of food. Ron yawned. “I was not meant to get up that early.” He lifted his head and frowned at the door, where his girlfriend could just barely be seen chatting with Rose, before putting his head back in his hand. “There is no spoon,” Ron yawned. “Why is there never a spoon?”

Harry chuckled and handed his best friend the nearest extra utensil, “Here, have a spork.” He piled some food onto his plate and ate in silence, watching Ron’s head droop and then snap back up. 

“Boy, Harry, you’re been popular lately,” Neville commented suddenly.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked over at the other Gryffindor. “What do you mean?” he asked. Neville gestured to the owl circling his head. As Harry looked up the owl dropped a letter. The parchment bounced off his face before landing in his food. Harry frowned as he picked it up.

From across the hall Draco, who had entered while Harry was distracted by Ron, watched as an owl dropped another letter for Harry. He hoped it contained good news; they didn’t need bad news the day before the whole world found out about their relationship.

Neville shrugged and went back to his breakfast as Harry used his napkin to wipe at the envelope. It was from Bill and Fleur. Harry ripped the letter open and read it quickly. His frown deepened and he kicked Ron under the table. Ron jumped and looked over at his best friend with wide eyes, “What was that for?”

Instead of answering Harry simply handed Ron the letter. Ron read it and sighed. He looked up at Harry, “Well who cares what they think?”

Harry sighed as well. “It just sort of bothers me, but it doesn’t really matter. To me, anyways. Unfortunately I think it will matter to him,” he nodded vaguely in Draco’s direction, indicating that it wasn’t safe to be too specific.

“Why?” Ron asked, confused. “It’s not like they’re _his_ family.”

“I think he’s worried that I would choose them over him,” Harry glanced over at his boyfriend, who was looking at him in concern. Harry shook his head slightly. Draco frowned and looked down at the table.

Ron nodded vaguely. “But that’s crazy, right?” He didn’t sound all that sure of his assessment.

“It is. As I’ve told him, _nothing_ will tear us apart,” Harry said with conviction. He looked at Draco again, unsure of how to convince the other man of this.

Hermione approached them then, “Hey Ron. Harry.” She sat next to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. “Finally found Amelia and Rose. Now I just have to edit the articles.” She filled her sup with pumpkin juice and took a drink. “What’s wrong?” she asked, finally noticing the somber mood of the two Gryffindors.

“Bill and Fleur wrote back,” Ron explained. “They’re _not_ happy about things.”

“Oh Harry!” Hermione reached a hand across the table to rest it on Harry’s arm. “They’ll come around.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry shrugged, “either way.” Hermione nodded and removed her hand.

From beside Harry Neville leaned in close and whispered, “Are you dating Malfoy?”

Harry looked over at the other man, startled. He studied Neville’s face carefully for any anger or malice. There was none. “Yes,” he nodded. “But we haven’t told anyone yet.”

Neville nodded and smiled. “I think it’s great. We need more love in the world.” He put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and smiled. “I think you’ll be surprised by how people take the news, especially those of us that lived through the final battle.” Neville hugged Harry then. “Congrats.”

“Uh, thanks,” Harry said, pulling back from the hug. Neville turned back to his breakfast and started up a conversation with Seamus and Dean. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, amused. “Well, that was odd.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco stared down at his plate, pushing the food on it around in circles with his fork. So Bill and Fleur didn’t approve. Would that affect things with Harry? Would he want to wait to tell everyone else? Or would he rethink their relationship entirely?

No matter how many times Harry said it didn’t matter to him, Draco couldn’t help but feel like it really did. If _his_ family was around and didn’t like him dating Harry it would definitely give him pause. He knew it wouldn’t stop him from dating the brunet, but he would have some serious thinking to do. Would Harry feel the same? He looked over at the Gryffindor and saw him talking to Neville. As Draco watched, the two hugged and then Neville turned away. He wondered what they had talked about.

Draco gave up pretending to eat and stood up. He saw Harry look over at him but didn’t acknowledge the other man. He wanted to give Harry some time to think. He left the Great Hall and headed to his first class of the day.

Draco had always enjoyed the quiet of morning. He usually left breakfast before most of the other students so that he could walk to class in peace and quiet. He didn’t see a single person after he’d walked through the Entrance Hall. Herbology was first that morning and he walked across the dew covered lawns at a leisurely pace.

He entered the greenhouse a full fifteen minutes before class was supposed to start and was surprised to see Professor Sprout already there. “Good morning Professor,” Draco greeted as he set his bag down at his normal seat near the back of the greenhouse.

“Oh good morning Mr. Malfoy,” Professor Sprout smiled at him as she pruned a large leafy plant. “I’m glad you’re here early actually. The headmistress answered my letter.”

Draco looked up quickly, intrigued. “What did she say?”

“Professor McGonagall would be happy to consider you for the position,” the professor told him, still smiling. “She will be having a word with Professor Slughorn about your skills and the she will set up a time to interview you.”

“That’s wonderful!” Draco grinned. “Thank you Professor.”

“Don’t be silly dear,” Professor Sprout chuckled. “I didn’t have anything to do with your potions education and that is what’s going to get you that job.”

Draco blushed slightly. “Yes, but you are helping to make this a reality. So, thank you for your support.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she waved a hand dismissively before going back to pruning the plant in front of her. “It’s what any proper professor would do,” she mumbled, more to herself then to Draco.

Draco couldn’t believe it. He just might have a future after all. But Professor McGonagall was going to talk to Professor Slughorn about him. That might be bad. Draco didn’t think the potions instructor could really fault his potions skills, but could he talk the headmistress out of considering Draco for the position? Draco certainly hoped not.

~~~~~~~~~~

The day seemed to drag along slowly for Harry. He couldn’t wait to be alone with Draco; he wanted to talk to the other man about the letter he’d gotten from Bill and Fleur at breakfast. Harry needed to make sure that Draco understood that nothing would change how he felt about the blond. He didn’t care how many Howlers he got or how much hate mail he received. Harry loved Draco. And _that_ was all that mattered.

Eventually it was time for Harry to follow Hermione up to the fourth floor for another Hogwarts Times staff meeting. Ron dragged his feet behind them, still hoping to find a way out of helping with the paper. They ran into Ginny on the way and she walked with the trio the rest of the way to the fourth floor classroom.

Hermione held the door open for everyone. Harry walked in and was surprised to see Amelia and Rose already sitting at the circle of desks, He waved to them as he crossed the room to his usual seat. “You two got here fast,” Ron commented, sitting a few chairs down from Harry.

“We had charms last,” Rose told the redhead.

Draco entered the room a moment later and it took a few minutes for everyone to get settled. Hermione stood in front of her chair next to Ron and waited until everyone was quiet. “Glad you all showed up,” she glanced at Ginny, apparently not convinced that the other girl would continue helping out. “I edited the articles over lunch, so all we have to do is finalize the layout and then make copies.” Hermione laid a small stack of parchment on the desk in front of her. “Does everyone know how to cast the duplicating charm?”

Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny nodded, but Amelia and Rose didn’t. “Alright,” Hermione said, looking around the circle. Her eyes landed on Harry, “Why don’t you teach them, Harry, while the rest of us lay out the paper. We’ll all need to be able to make copies if we’re going to have enough for the entire school.”

“Ok,” Harry nodded, standing up and moving to sit with the fourth years. “It’s a real simple charm,” he began. It didn’t take long for Amelia and Rose to learn the charm and be able to duplicate the page of Transfiguration notes they were using for practice. 

Shortly after they were done Hermione announced that the layout was perfect. She made six copies and handed them out to each person in the room. “Let’s get started,” Hermione clapped her hands once. “We’ll make stacks of 50 so that they’re easy to count.”

They all got to work making copies of the newspaper. They worked until dinner, lining up the piles of newspaper on a desk that Hermione transfigured into a long, sturdy table and placed near the door. As everyone placed the last of their copies on the table Hermione counted them. “Wonderful,” she said. “I think we have enough. Let’s all meet here tomorrow morning at six thirty so that we can have these downstairs to hand out as people arrive at breakfast.”

Everyone nodded, except Ron who groaned loudly, and then started to file out of the room. “Harry?” Hermione said, grabbing the brunet’s arm as he reached the door. “Hang back a second?”

Draco looked at the two friends curiously. Harry shrugged at him and smiled. Draco left, whispering to his lover as he passed, “See you tonight.”

Hermione closed the door behind Draco and turned to Harry. They were the only people left in the room. Hermione picked up a copy of the newspaper and looked at it for a moment before looking up at Harry. “Did you read the article Draco wrote about you two?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “Not yet. Why?”

“I really think you should,” Hermione said simply. She handed him the copy of the Hogwarts Times that she was holding. “Page four.” Then she turned and walked out of the room.

Harry watched his friend go before looking down at the newspaper in his hand. Why should he read the article? What could Draco have written that made Hermione act so weird? Harry sat down at the nearest desk, opened the paper to page four, and read.

**Confessions of a Slytherin  
by Draco Malfoy**

**You all know my name, I’m sure. But there is a lot more to me than any of you realize. This is not an attempt to get anyone to like me; it is simply a chance for me to get some things off my chest. Hopefully some of you will see me differently after you’ve read my confessions.**

**#1: I desperately wanted to be sorted into Slytherin my first year and was very excited when it happened.**

**#2: I wished that it _had_ been me that opened the Chamber of Secrets that year.**

**#3: I tried so hard to live up to the expectations of my father, but I never could.**

**#4: I did _not_ want to put my name in for the Triwizard Tournament.**

**#5: I only joined Professor Umbridge’s Inquisitorial Squad because I knew I couldn’t be a part of Dumbledore’s Army.**

**#6: I didn’t want to be a Death Eater.**

**#7: I would never have been able to kill Professor Dumbledore.**

**#8: I was terrified the entire time Voldemort lived in Malfoy Manor.**

**#9: I regret _everything_.**

**#10: I am hopelessly and unconditionally in love with Harry Potter and have been since fourth year.**

**I could go into detail on each of these items, but for now I will only write about the last: Harry Potter. Everyone knows who he is, but not very many know him like I do. We were rivals in everything from the first moment we stepped foot onto the Hogwarts Express eight years ago. We fought about anything we could think of. But something changed in me the instant I heard his name called as one of the champions for the Triwizard Tournament.**

**I feared for him, like many people did. I worried he would get hurt or even killed. I watched in terror as he competed in each task and felt great relief when he finished each mostly unscathed. But I hid what I felt from everyone.**

**It wasn’t until later that I realized what I felt was love. I suffered in silence, knowing that I could never have him. He was Harry Potter and I was the son of a Death Eater. And then I was made one too and my heart broke. I knew there was no hope left, even if I survived the war.**

**Then I somehow _did_ survive. And my name was cleared, though no one cared. I returned to Hogwarts as everyone’s least favorite person. I kept my head down and my mouth shut, hoping to offend as few people as possible. I endured taunts and hexes every day.**

**But then something miraculous happened. Harry and I had to work together. And suddenly my dream was a reality. Harry Potter was mine. That’s right; Harry and I are dating. And he says he loves me too. What he sees in me I may never understand. But I have him for now. I’ll take whatever time I can get.  
**  
Harry stared at the article with his mouth hanging open for a long time, trying to process all this new information. Draco had wanted to be on their side from the start. Draco had fallen in love him in fourth year. But what stood out the most to Harry were the last two sentences: “But I have him for now. I’ll take whatever time I can get.” Draco didn’t think he’d have Harry forever. “For now,” Draco had written.

Harry couldn’t imagine his life without Draco. And yet the Slytherin didn’t believe him when he said he loved him. What could he do to prove it? This must have been why Hermione wanted him to read the article. But Harry didn’t know what to do. What could he do to reassure the person he loves that he actually loves him? He put the newspaper on the desk in front of him and folded his arms on top of it before laying his head down. Now he had a headache.


	8. Healing Hogwarts

Draco was worried. Harry hadn’t come to dinner; Draco had stayed the entire time, looking for the brunet. He’d seen Hermione come in, but no Harry. Where was the other man? And what had Hermione said to Harry after everyone else left?

Draco liked to walk when he was worried so he let his feet take him wherever they wanted. He walked as he thought about Harry. He wondered what the Gryffindor would think of his article when he finally read it. Draco assumed Harry hadn’t read it yet since he hadn’t said anything about it.

Thinking about the article made him worry even more. How would the school react? He knew there would be threats and anger, but would there be any people that supported them? And how would the rest of the Wizarding world react? Would they shun Harry for it? Would they send so much mail that Harry would be overwhelmed? Would he and Harry be able to handle the backlash from the news?

Draco stopped walking and looked around him. He had wandered into the part of the school that had been closed off to students because of damage done in the final battle. It was the seventh floor, where the Room of Hidden Things had been. Only now there was nothing but charred rubble in shapes that faintly resembled the former hallway. Draco wondered if this part of the school would ever be fixed. Spell damage was hard enough to deal with but the effects of Fiendfyre had never been reversed before. 

If he closed his eyes now, Draco could see the flames again. They had been so hot and Greg had been so heavy. There had been no way out. He was going to be consumed by the fire. He was going to die.

Draco dropped to his hands and knees on the floor, eyes shut tight. Tears dripped to the floor under him and he shuddered, remembering how close he’d been to death. Draco screamed now, as he had done then.

He had spotted Harry on a broom high above the flames and pulled Greg as high as he could, reaching out for help. Hoping Harry wouldn’t fail to be the hero then. Harry had grabbed him, but Draco slipped out of his grasp. Draco had known he was done for. But then Harry circled around again.

Draco panted as he remembered how close the flames had gotten to him and Greg before they had been saved by Harry and Ron. He had clung to Harry so hard as they made their escape. He’d had no time to revel in the feel of his arms around Harry; he’d been too scared.

Draco opened his eyes and looked up at the space where the damage seemed the worst. A door stood where there shouldn’t be one until it was called forth. The magic of the Room of Hidden things had been damaged severely if the door stood there now. He crawled across the floor to the door and put one hand on the stone there. It was warm, but only slightly. As if Hogwarts was trying to undo the damage and repair itself. Draco hung his head in shame, more tears escaping as he thought of his part in the damage done here. 

A hand was placed over his against the door and he looked over his shoulder to see who it was. Harry knelt beside him, tears in his eyes as he too looked at the door. “Harry,” Draco sobbed. Harry looked over at Draco and his tears finally spilled over. He leaned forward and kissed the blond with so much passion and emotion it actually hurt. As they kissed heat blossomed out from their joined hands.

They broke the kiss and looked at their hands, unable to pull them away. The door glowed faint red and as they watched waves of white flowed out from their hands. The hall around them filled with smoke. Harry and Draco watched as the white waves from their hands cleared away the charring on the walls.

Hogwarts was using their magic and emotions to heal itself! Draco gasped as a particularly strong wave of magic rolled through he and he collapsed more fully to the floor. Harry placed a hand on the blond’s back and the waves intensified even more. The charring was gone now and any broken rubble seemed to be putting itself back where it belonged. Draco lost consciousness as the waves reached a peak. 

The door faded in front of Harry’s eyes and finally he was able to pull his hand away. He felt his consciousness slipping and he grabbed his wand. He quickly cast a patronus and sent it for help before he passed out, slumping to the floor next to his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, cuddled up together in an armchair near the fireplace. “I can’t wait to hand out the Hogwarts Times tomorrow,” Hermione said for the hundredth time that evening.

“I _know_ ,” Ron said, exasperated.

Harry’s stag patronus burst into the room just then and galloped over to the couple. It opened its mouth and Harry’s pained voice gasped, “Room of Requirement. Help.” The patronus disappeared and Hermione jumped to her feet.

Ron stared at the spot where the stag had stood. “But it was destroyed,” he mumbled.

“Let’s go!” Hermione practically shouted, grabbing her boyfriend’s arm and pulling him to his feet. “Harry needs us!”

They both took their wands out of their pockets as they dashed to the portrait hole. They ran as fast as they could to the section of the seventh floor that was off limits to students. Hermione gasped when she saw two figures lying on the floor of the smoke filled hallway.

They moved forward carefully, wands at the ready. Hermione knelt between the two bodies as Ron stood in front of her, ready to protect her if needed. She looked for signs of life and then whispered, “They’re just unconscious.”

Ron stood looking around him in awe. “Hermione,” he whispered. “Hermione, look.” He reached a hand down and lightly shook her shoulder. “Look. It’s – it’s fixed.”

“What?” Hermione looked up at Ron, confused. “That’s not possi-“ she cut herself short as she looked around the hall. The smoke was clearing and she could see that Ron was right. There was no damage left in the corridor and the door to the Room of Requirement had vanished.

“But…how?” Ron asked, still speaking quietly as if he was worried that a loud noise would somehow shatter some illusion.

“I – I don’t…know,” Hermione looked down at Harry and Draco. “We need to get them to Madam Pomfrey.”

Ron nodded. “Levicorpis,” they cast at the same time. Harry and Draco floated off the floor a couple of feet and Ron and Hermione carefully guided them up to the Hospital Ward.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry regained consciousness slowly. He heard voices around him and listened, keeping his eyes shut. “We don’t know what happened, Professor,” Hermione said, sounding worried. “Harry’s patronus appeared and told us to go to the Room of Requirement.”

Harry had never been gladder to have mastered a spell then he was at that moment. “And what did you find when you got there, Miss Granger?” asked Professor McGonagall.

“The hall was filled with smoke and Harry and Draco were on the floor, unconscious.” Hermione sighed. “And the whole area, including the Room of Requirement, was fixed.”

“That is highly improbable,” the headmistress said, a frown evident in her voice. “The damage caused by Fiendfyre is irreversible.”

“It’s true,” Ron said with conviction. “We both saw it.”

Harry decided it was time to open his eyes and he did. He looked around him quietly. He was in the Hospital Wing, which he’d already figured was where he was. In the bed next to him was an unconscious Draco. Ron, Hermione and Professor McGonagall stood at the foot of his bed and Madam Pomfrey hovered over Draco, her wand moving over the blond slowly.

“If you don’t believe us,” Hermione said, “go look for yourself.”

Ron looked over at Harry and grinned, “Harry!”

The three women in the room quickly looked over at the brunet. Hermione threw herself at Harry, hugging him tightly. “Oh, Harry. You’re awake!”

Harry patted her back gently. “I am.” He smiled at Hermione when she pulled away. “How is Draco?” he asked, looking over at the Slytherin, longing to touch him.

“Still unconscious,” Ron stated.

Hermione frowned at Ron for a second before smiling at Harry. “But Madam Pomfrey says there’s no physical damage to either of you,” she added.

“Mr. Potter,” Professor McGonagall scolded, “will you tell me exactly what you and Mr. Malfoy were doing in an off-limits section of the school?”

“I don’t know why Draco was there, but I went looking for him,” Harry said, sitting up fully. When the headmistress looked like she was going to ask why he continued. “He and I are,” he paused, swallowing loudly, “dating. And I wanted to talk to him.”

“You and,” Professor McGonagall gestured between Harry and Draco, “him? Dating?”

Harry nodded. “I found him on the Marauder’s Map and went after him. When I got there he was kneeling on the floor in front of the door. I joined him and we kissed.” He took a deep breath, not really understanding what happened next. “We had our hands together on the door and something happened. The door glowed red. And something white pulsed from our hands.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows and continued. “Things started repairing themselves and the hall filled with smoke. Then Draco passed out. I sent my patronus and then I passed out too.”

Professor McGonagall nodded vaguely. “The school used the connection between you and Mr. Malfoy to heal itself.” She looked at Draco and then back at Harry, something the brunet couldn’t identify shining in her eyes. “That is quiet spectacular.”

Madam Pomfrey approached Harry then, holding out his wand. “Mr. Potter, I need you to try to cast a lumos.”

Harry took his wand and looked at the healer in confusion. “Lumos,” he said and his wand tip lit weakly for a moment before going out. Harry frowned down at his wand, something was wrong. “What-?”

“As I suspected,” Madam Pomfrey mumbled.

“What is it?” Hermione asked, looking in confusion at Harry.

“When the school used Harry and Draco, it drained some of their magic,” the healer explained. “Physically there is nothing wrong with them, but their magic is much weaker.”

Harry frowned. “Weaker?” He tried casting Lumos again. His wand flickered light but that was it. “Is it permanent?”

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, “I don’t believe so. Your magic will gain its strength back, though I don’t know how long that will take. I suggest you try to take it easy until it’s back to full strength.”

Harry nodded and laid his wand on the table next to his bed. He yawned and lay back against his pillows. “Alright,” Professor McGonagall said, “Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, it is nearly curfew. It is time for you to go back to your house.”

Hermione nodded, “Ok. Bye Harry.”

“Bye guys. See you tomorrow,” Harry said, sounding sleepy. Ron waved and the two Gryffindors left the room.

“Madam Pomfrey, how long will you need to keep Mr. Potter?” the headmistress asked.

“Oh, probably just until morning.”

“Very well. I shall inform the teachers about Harry and Draco’s problem.” Professor McGonagall smiled sweetly at Harry. “Good night.”

“Good night, headmistress,” Harry smiled back.

Professor McGonagall left. Madam Pomfrey checked on Draco one more time before turning to Harry. “My quarters are just through there,” she indicated a door at the far end of the room. “Let me know the moment Draco wakes up.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The healer smiled at him once and walked away. As soon as she was gone Harry stood up and stretched. He walked over and looked down at his boyfriend. He reached a hand down and caressed the blond’s cheek. “I love you.” Harry pulled the cover off his lover and climbed into the bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around Draco and laid his head on the Slytherin’s shoulder. He yawned again, closing his eyes. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco awoke suddenly, eyes flying open and hand reaching out automatically for his wand. He took a steadying breath and looked at his surroundings. It was dark outside the window, obviously late. He was in the hospital wing and someone was in the bed with him. He turned his head and saw a familiar mop of black hair. He smiled and kissed the top of Harry’s head.

Draco though back to why he was in the hospital wing in the first place and remembered the strong feeling of Hogwarts taking his magic. He remembered reading something a while back about old magical buildings. In rare and extreme cases they could use their inherent magic to gain more, but only if they found a couple. A couple who were in love. Soul mates, if one believed in such things.

Draco was beginning to believe such things. Hogwarts was only able to do what it did because he and Harry loved each other unconditionally. It was truly amazing. He kissed the top of Harry’s head again, smiling goofily. Harry loved him. _Really_ loved him.

Draco lay looking down at Harry’s head for a moment. But something felt different. _Draco_ felt different. Was something wrong with him? He looked over at his side table and saw his wand laying there. He picked it up and twirled it in his fingers. He held his wand in front of him. “Lumos,” he whispered. Nothing happened. Draco frowned. “Lumos,” he said again, a little louder. Still nothing happened. “Lumos!” he shouted. But again there was nothing.

Harry looked up at his lover with sleepy eyes, “Draco?”

The blond didn’t acknowledge his boyfriend. He looked at his wand in disbelief. “Lumos!” he yelled again.

“Draco, it’s ok,” Harry tried to tell him when nothing happened.

“Ok? No, it is _not_ ok. My magic is gone!” Draco was frantic. He sat up and tried it again. “Lumos!”

“Madam Pomfrey said it would only be temporary.”

“It’s happened to you too?” Draco looked over at Harry, finally.

“Well,” Harry frowned. “Sort of. I can hold it for a second, but it’s weak.” Harry stood up and grabbed his wand. “See? Lumos.” His wand tip lit up feebly then went out again. Draco nodded, but didn’t feel any better; at least Harry had a little power left. Draco didn’t seem to have any at all.

Harry looked across the room then, “Oh, Madam Pomfrey wanted me to get her when you woke up.” He leaned down and kissed Draco once before walking across the room. He knocked on the door the healer had indicated and waited.

Draco frowned down at his wand when Harry walked away. What did it mean that he couldn’t get a reaction out of his wand? Would this lack of magic really be temporary? He scoured his memory for information from the reading he’d done on magical structures but was so frustrated he couldn’t remember anything.

“I see you are awake, Mr. Malfoy,” Madam Pomfrey said as she approached his bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Draco told her. Harry sat on the edge of the bed.

“Let’s see you cast a lumos.”

Draco frowned but held up his wand. He knew better than to argue with the healer. “Lumos.” Nothing happened.

“Hmm…” Madam Pomfrey hummed. “Interesting.”

“Is that bad?” Harry asked, placing a hand on Draco’s knee. Draco didn’t even notice Harry’s hand as he looked anxiously at the older woman.

“I’m not sure what it means,” the healer frowned. “We’ll just have to wait and see, I suppose.” She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. “Whose hand was directly on the door?”

“Mine,” Draco answered.

“Ah. Well it seems that Hogwarts took more of your magic than Harry’s.” She smiled slightly, “Though I still think it’s a temporary condition.” Harry and Draco nodded. “Now I want you two to get some more sleep. You should be able to go to class tomorrow so you need to be well rested.”

“Yes ma’am,” Harry and Draco said in unison. Madam Pomfrey nodded once and then returned to the back room.

Harry looked over at Draco with one eyebrow raised. “Are you tired?” Draco shook his head, eyes locked on Harry’s. “Me neither.” Harry leaned in and kissed the blond passionately.

Draco laced his fingers into the brunet’s hair as Harry wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist. They kissed for several long moments, simply enjoying the feel of their lips and tongues moving together. Harry moved his hands up Draco’s back and onto his shoulders. He pushed Draco down onto the bed, breaking the kiss, and moved to lie on top of him. Harry worked on the buttons of Draco’s shirt as the blond tugged his hair gently.

Harry moved his mouth to Draco’s neck, licking and sucking there as he continued to undo the buttons on the Slytherin’s shirt. Draco’s hands slid out of Harry’s hair and down his arms, joining Harry’s hands at the buttons. Soon Draco’s shirt fell open and Harry moved his mouth down to Draco’s collar bone. Draco worked on the buttons of Harry’s shirt then, making quick work of them as Harry’s mouth continued down over his chest. Draco pushed Harry’s shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor next to the hospital bed. He let his hands rub over Harry’s newly exposed skin until they reached the fabric of the Gryffindor’s pants. 

Harry devoured Draco’s chest slowly, leaving red marks all across it. He paid extra attention to each nipple, teasing until they were hard nubs and then nipping them gently. He smoothed his tongue over the abused flesh before putting his whole mouth over it and sucking. Draco moaned loudly as Harry teased and sucked. He slipped a hand into the brunet’s pants and squeezed his erection. He kneaded the hard flesh as Harry’s mouth moved across his stomach. Harry dipped his tongue into Draco’s belly button before following the sparse trail of blond hair even lower.

Harry quickly undid the fly of Draco’s pants and pushed them out of his way. The other man’s cock sprung free and Harry’s hand grasped it tightly. Draco had lost hold of Harry’s erection as he moved downward, so Draco moved his hands back up to grab fistfuls of dark hair. Draco pulled on the locks harshly, knowing that hair pulling was a newly discovered fetish for Harry.

Draco tugged Harry’s hair downward, encouraging the Gryffindor to go lower. Harry took the hint and licked at the head of Draco’s cock. He hummed happily at the taste of the other man’s precome and then closed his mouth over the blond’s erection. He bobbed his head and sucked gently, setting a quick pace. Draco wasn’t going to last long with the way Harry was working him. A few more dips of the brunet’s head and Draco was tugging Harry’s hair hard as he came. Harry swallowed it all and moved up the bed, lying next to his boyfriend.

Draco lazily walked a hand over to Harry and down the other man’s chest. “Want me to return the favor?” he murmured, looking over at his lover. He trailed his hand closer to Harry’s pants.

Harry blushed bright red. “No need.” Draco’s hand brushed over the front of Harry’s pants. They were damp. “You were pulling my hair…” Harry mumbled, cheeks getting redder, and closed his eyes.

Draco chuckled and rested his hand on Harry’s hip. “Harry Potter, Gryffindor’s Golden Boy, undone by a bit of hair pulling. I wonder what they would say if they knew?”

Harry opened his eyes a tiny bit. “There’s a lot that they don’t know about me, Draco. And you too for that matter. But there’s one difference.”

“And what’s that?” Draco asked, grinning cockily.

“I want _you_ to know it all.”

Draco’s smile softened and he asked, “What’s your favorite color?”

Harry smiled back at his boyfriend. “I love indigo.”

“Indigo?”

Harry nodded. “I love indigo because everyone sees it as such a sad color. They see it as this depressed, mourning color.” He paused. “But indigo isn’t sad. It isn’t depressed or somber. It’s just a color.”

Draco chuckled. “Sometimes you think too much.”


	9. Backlash

Ginny burst into the Hospital Wing the next morning just as Harry and Draco finished getting dressed. “You two do _not_ want to go out there,” she announced, approaching the couple.

Draco looked down at the floor, worried. Harry frowned. “Why?” the brunet asked, though he thought he knew the answer. Madam Pomfrey watched the scene curiously from the other side of the room.

“We handed out the Hogwarts Times and at first people thought Draco’s article was a joke,” Ginny explained, glancing at the blond, “but then people started to realize you were both missing from the Great Hall and they started talking. Ron, Hermione, and I kept having people ask us if it was true.”

Harry sighed, still frowning. “And that spread fast I bet.”

Ginny nodded. Harry took Draco’s hand in his and held it tight. “Then what?” Draco whispered, looking up with sad eyes.

“Well then people got angry,” the redhead frowned. “There was practically a riot in the middle of breakfast. Everyone was yelling and making all sorts of noise. Someone even started a bit of a food fight.” Ginny stepped closer to the two men and put an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “The teachers had to send everyone to class early to keep it from getting too violent.”

Harry sighed. “Well, they’re taking it worse than I expected.”

“Not I,” Draco frowned. “I expected people to come looking for me right away.”

“Well I think they would have, but none of the Slytherins knew where you were since you didn’t go to your dorm last night,” Ginny told them. “I’m sorry guys.” She hugged Harry and then Draco. Draco patted her back awkwardly, surprised that she would so such a thing.

“How did the 8th years take it?” Harry asked, remembering what Neville had said the day before.

“Um…” Ginny thought about it for a long moment. “They seemed a bit shocked at first, but I did see a few of them defending both of you.” She smiled slightly. “Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were arguing with some of the others in their houses.”

Harry smiled, finding hope there. He looked over at Draco, who looked terrified. “We have some supporters at least.” Draco sat heavily on his bed, letting go of Harry’s hand and putting his head in his own hands.

Madam Pomfrey approached them then. “I had no idea you would be going public with your relationship this morning,” she said. “Perhaps it would be best if you both remained here for a bit longer.”

“I’m ready to face them whenever you are, Draco,” Harry said, sitting next to the blond and putting an arm around Draco’s waist.

More people ran into the room and everyone looked over at the door. Ron and Hermione stood at the front of a small group of people. Harry smiled as his friends all entered and walked over to where he was sitting with his boyfriend. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, Justin Fitch-Fletchley, Amelia Jacoby and Rose Zeller all gathered around. “We’re all here to support you two,” Ron told Harry and Draco.

Harry smiled widely and looked over at his lover. Draco looked around the room at all of Harry’s friends and a tear fell from his eye. “You guys really don’t care that it’s me?”

Everyone shook their heads. Hermione stepped forward and pulled Draco into a hug. “Of course not. You’re one of us now Draco. And nothing will change that.”

Draco wiped at his eyes and looked over at Harry, “Let’s get to class.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Draco had somehow managed to make it through their classes. They had been escorted through the halls by all the 8th year Gryffindors, as well as a few other students in 7th and 8th year when they were nearby. It had been needed, though only for Draco. Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville had stopped countless hexes and jinxes in the hallway between classes. Harry and Draco both felt helpless with their magic drained. They couldn’t even protect themselves from simple tripping jinxes.

The group from the Hospital Wing that morning all met in the kitchen for lunch and dinner, though no one ate much of anything. They were all on edge. As the day progressed word got out about Harry and Draco’s magical predicament and soon new insults were added to the standard ones. All-in-all it had been a long day. As the group made their way up from the kitchen after diner they were approached by the Muggle Studies teacher.

Professor Pierre LeFou was new to Hogwarts, and the UK, this year. A small, light haired Frenchmen, he was still mostly unfamiliar to the students. He chuckled lightly as the group closed in around Harry and Draco, surrounding the two boys completely, with their hands on their wands in their pockets. Professor LeFou chuckled lightly, “Zere ez no need to protect zem from me.”

“If it’s all right with you, sir, we’ll stay right where we are,” Ron said, eying the man suspiciously.

Professor LeFou laughed this time. “Very well. You do right to protect your friends.”

“What would you like Professor?” Hermione asked in a falsely nice tone.

“I ‘ave word from ze ‘eadmistress,” the teacher smiled at the students in front of him. “She would like to meet with ‘Arry et Draco.” He held out a piece of parchment. “Ze password.”

Draco stepped forward, pushing his way between Ron and Hermione and taking the offered parchment. Harry stood close behind him; ready to pull him back should there be any trouble. “Merci Professeur. Nous allons y aller maintenant.”

Professor LeFou nodded at the blond. “Bien. Au revoir.” He turned and walked away.

Everyone stared at Draco in awe. “You speak French?” Harry asked from behind his boyfriend.

Draco nodded and fell back into place behind Ron and Hermione. “My very first tutor was French. He taught me.” Draco shrugged. “I was fluent by age six.” 

“Six?” Harry was amazed. “Do you know any other languages?”

“German, Spanish and Italian,” Draco said nonchalantly. “And a little Gaelic.” Everyone continued to look at him, mouths hanging open slightly. “Shall we go then?”

“Yes, let’s,” Hermione said, snapping out of her surprise. 

The rest of the group nodded and they started on the way to the Headmistress’s office. Along the way they were stopped no less than five times by various people. Some cast jinxes; others simply threw insults. Draco frowned more each time another student took a shot at him. By the time they reached Professor McGonagall’s office Draco was really depressed.

Ron and Hermione stepped aside to let the couple stand in front of the gargoyle statue. Draco opened the parchment Professor LeFou had given him. “Brumble Branch,” he announced. The gargoyle jumped out of the way and revealed the moving spiral staircase that led to the Headmistress’s office. “We will be right here when you are done,” Hermione said.

Harry looked over his shoulder at his friends and smiled. “Thanks guys.” He took Draco by the hand and stepped onto the staircase.

The gargoyle stepped back into place behind the two men. Harry and Draco were alone for the first time since early that morning. Draco leaned in close to Harry and whispered, “Kiss me.”

Harry closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to the blond’s. They kissed all the way to the top of the staircase. They separated only when someone cleared their throat. Draco blushed at looked down at his feet. Harry smiled at the headmistress, “Hello Professor McGonagall.”

“Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy,” she smiled slightly. “Please come in.” She led them into her office. The room was very different from when it had belonged to Dumbledore. Gone were all the strange instruments and contraptions that lined the shelves. The room was now decorated simply, with only a few books and personal items. The only thing that remained of Dumbledore’s was Fawkes. Professor McGonagall walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down. Behind her the eyes of the portrait of Dumbledore twinkled. “Please have a seat,” Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to the chairs in front of her desk.

Harry and Draco sat in the chairs facing the headmistress. They waited in silence for her to say something. Draco took Harry’s hard and squeezed it for support. The headmistress looked at Draco as she began, “Madam Pomfrey has informed me that your magic has been affected as well, and even more than Harry’s. I’m very sorry to hear this.” She bowed her head slightly at him. “Your teachers have been notified and will all make accommodations until you return to normal.”

She paused. “Now, it has come to my attention that an article was published in the Hogwarts Times informing the school of your relationship.” She looked from Draco to Harry. “I understand that there has already been some backlash because of this.”

Harry scoffed. “That’s a bit of an understatement.”

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes slightly. “I have asked each Head of House to remind their students about the rules regarding the use of magic on other students.” She frowned slightly, looking back at the blond, “When I spoke to Professor Slughorn he suggested that we move you out of Slytherin, at least until things calm down. I am inclined to agree. But the problem is I’m not quite sure what to do with you,” she sighed. “Do either of you have a suggestion?”

Draco looked over at Harry for a moment before speaking. “Put me in Gryffindor with Harry.”

The headmistress considered him carefully, “Would it be safe for you there?”

Draco nodded. “Harry’s friends have been protecting me all day. I know they will continue to do so.”

Harry nodded excitedly, “They will.”

She nodded. “Very well. I will have a house elf move your things and set up an extra bed in the 8th year’s dorm.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Draco bowed his head.

“Of course, Mr. Malfoy. The safety of the students is my number one priority.” She smiled at each man. “And I’m glad that you two are so happy together.”

“So are we,” Harry said, smiling at Draco.

~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s _he_ doing here?” a 6th year asked as Harry, Draco, Ginny and the rest of the 8th year Gryffindors came through the portrait hole. The entire house was in the Common Room and no one else said anything.

“Draco will be staying here until further notice,” Hermione stated matter-of-factly. “And you will treat him with respect.” She looked around the room, eyeing everyone carefully.

“Respect?” someone near the back of the crowd mocked. “He doesn’t deserve our respect.”

Draco frowned at his feet. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all. “Who said that?” Ron growled. “If you have something to say then come forward and say it to our faces!”

“He’s a Death Eater!” another person shouted. There was a chorus of “yeah”s around the room.

Harry stepped forward and held up his hands, waiting got silence before he said anything. “I want you all to listen very carefully.” He took a deep breath. “Yes, Draco has the Dark Mark, but he is no more a Death Eater than you or me.” He paused. “Let me repeat: He is not, nor has he ever been, a Death Eater.”

“But how do you know?” a girl near the front of the crowd asked.

“I just do,” Harry answered. “You’ve all trusted me in the past. You can trust me now.”

“We do trust you,” a voice said from the middle of the crowd. “It’s him we don’t.”

“I trust him,” Harry said. “That should be enough.”

A second year dark haired girl stepped forward from the crowd. “Is it true you love him?”

Harry smiled over at Draco, who was flanked closely by Ron and Hermione. “Yes, very much so.” The second year nodded once and moved to stand next to Neville. Harry smiled at her. “You should all be like,” he paused and turned to the girl, “What’s your name?”

“Elizabeth,” she answered, smiling.

Harry turned back to the large group of students. “You should all be more like Elizabeth here. Accept us as we are.” He took a step towards his lover and reached a hand out to the blond. Draco stepped forward and laced their fingers together. He looked back at the other Gryffindors, “Any more problems?” No one said anything and Harry nodded, satisfied. “Good. Now we would appreciate some privacy.” 

He looked back over his shoulder at his friends before leading Draco up to the 8th year boy’s dorm. Hermione and the other 8th year boys followed the couple up to the room. Once they were all settled, with everyone sitting on the end of one of the beds and two on Ron’s, Harry smiled. “Thanks for everything.”

“Anything for you, mate,” Seamus grinned. “Compared to last year, this is nothing.”

“Yeah,” agreed Neville. “We’ll follow you anywhere and through anything.”

Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry and Draco. She held out a copy of the Hogwarts Times. “I haven’t sent one to the Daily Prophet yet.”

Draco took the paper and nodded. “Thank you,” he said. He flipped through it quickly but stopped at the article that had caused so much trouble that day. Hermione had printed it with a picture of him under the headline. Picture Draco smiled up at him and he tried to remember when the picture had been taken. He couldn’t recall.

Harry watched Draco and realized he’s never gotten the chance to talk to the other man about the article. He looked at his friends, “Would you mind giving us some privacy?”

Hermione stood up and ushered everyone out of the room. “Let us know if you need anything.”

Harry stood up. “Actually, could you send that copy to the Prophet for us?” he asked as he walked toward his friend. She nodded. “And could you cast a locking and silencing charm when you leave?” he whispered, blushing slightly.

Hermione’s cheeks colored but she nodded and left. Harry heard her casting the charms on the other side of the door. He turned and grinned at Draco. “Let me just say that I, for one, loved your article.”

Draco looked up. “You read it?”

Harry nodded. “Yup. That’s why I went looking for you yesterday.” He paused, moving closer to his lover. “But there’s a problem with the ending.”

“There is?”

“Yes. It should say ‘but I have him forever’.”

Draco’s eyes glittered with unshed tears, “Forever?”

“Unless that’s too long?” Harry asked, now standing directly in front of the other man.

“Never,” Draco whispered as he grabbed Harry’s wrists and pulled him down into a fierce kiss.

Harry lowered himself over the blond as Draco lay back, not breaking the kiss. Their hands roamed freely over each other’s bodies and their tongues battled for dominance. Their clothing was soon shed, though neither man was sure who had removed what. They moved together sensuously as they found a better position on the bed. Draco ended up on top, which was fine with Harry. The brunet moaned as Draco ground his hips down. “Make love to me,” Harry panted.

“Where’s the lube?” Draco asked, mouth moving along Harry’s jaw.

Harry flung a hand out, trying to summon the tube without thinking. “Fuck!” he exclaimed when it didn’t work.

“That’s kind of the point,” Draco mumbled, grinding his erection against Harry’s for emphasis.

“No, I forgot I couldn’t summon the lube,” Harry frowned.

“It’s ok,” Draco whispered. “Where is it?”

Harry frowned over at the side table, “In the drawer.” It was only a couple of feet away, but he couldn’t make it jump out of the drawer and into his hand.

Draco leaned over, laying his body fully against Harry’s, and opened the drawer. He fished out the tube of lube and then slid his body against Harry’s until they were face to face again. Harry was biting his lip now, arm still stretched out beside him. Draco ran the fingers of one of his hands over the Gryffindor’s lips. “You’re so hot when you do that.” He leaned down and claimed those lips in a kiss.

Harry brought his hand off the bed and wrapped it around his boyfriend’s back. They kissed for several long moments before Draco started moving again. The blond moved his mouth to Harry’s neck and flipped open the top of the lube. He sucked on Harry’s pulse point as he coated his fingers with the substance and then moved them down to tease over the Gryffindor’s entrance.

Harry moaned when two of Draco’s fingers breached him simultaneously. Draco worked his fingers in the other man quickly; cock twitching at the thought that it would soon be in that tight heat. Harry arched his back and moaned loudly when Draco hit his sweet spot. “Now,” Harry groaned. “Now, Draco.”

Draco moaned at the desperation in Harry’s voice. He removed his fingers from Harry’s body and quickly slathered more lube onto his erection. He lined himself up and pushed into harry. They moaned as one as Draco moved. He felt like he was home when he was fully seated in Harry. Draco thrust in long, slow strokes, basking in the feel of Harry’s body gripping him as he moved. Harry panted hard, loving the slow pace. It felt to him like Draco went deeper when he took his time.

The pleasure built in Draco and he snaked a hand between their bodies to stroke Harry in time with his thrusts. Harry’s body tensed slightly and Draco knew it wouldn’t take much more to send the brunet over the edge. Draco changed the angle of his next thrust slightly and knew he’d hit Harry’s prostate when the other man shouted out his name and came violently. Draco thrust once, twice more before he came as well, crying out loudly and collapsing against his lover.

After a few moments Draco remembered that he was on top of Harry and probably crushing the brunet. He rolled to the side and Harry rolled with him so that they ended up spooning on Harry’s bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Harry frowned. If they could hear the knock then Hermione’s silencing charm was no longer in place. Had they broken it? The knocking continued and Harry sighed, sitting up.

“Harry? Draco?” Hermione’s voice came from behind the door. “Can I come in?”

“Just a moment,” Harry called back. He looked over at Draco, who shrugged. They both got up and threw their clothes back on haphazardly. Harry answered the door a minute later, still buttoning his shirt.

Hermione wouldn’t meet his eyes as she spoke, “Um, some of the guys want to go to bed, but they were afraid to interrupt.” She blushed. “So they asked me to come up and check if the coast was clear.”

Harry laughed and looked over his shoulder at a smiling Draco. “The coast is clear,” he told her. He suddenly got a great idea. “But can I borrow your magic for a minute, Hermione?”

“Uh, sure,” she smiled.

Harry walked back over to his bed and Hermione followed. He gestured between his bed and the new bed in the room as he told her what he wanted. “Could you make these two beds into one big bed?”

Hermione blushed again. “I’m not sure I should. It’s probably against the rules.”

Harry pouted. “Please, ‘Mione?” He glanced at Draco, silently asking him to help.

“Yes, please Hermione?” Draco added, smiling sweetly at the brunette.

Hermione couldn’t say no to them. “Alright.” Harry smiled triumphantly and he and Draco moved out of the way. Hermione waved her wand in a complicated manor as she mumbled something in Latin. The beds moved closer together and then joined to form a bed twice the size of one of them. 

“Thank you,” Harry grinned, pulling his friend into a hug,

Draco moved to stand next to Hermione. “Thank you,” he said before he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Hermione smiled at each man. “You’re welcome. Just try not to traumatize anyone, ok?”

“Yes ma’am,” Harry said with a salute. Hermione laughed and then waved as she left. He walked over and sat down on his new bed. “Come here,” he said to Draco.

Draco sat on the bed next to his boyfriend. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry said, leaning over and kissing the blond.

From the doorway four voices intoned, “Ew…”

Harry and Draco separated and laughed loudly.


	10. Hospital Wing Again

The next morning Harry and Draco decided they wanted to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. They had no trouble in Gryffindor; it seemed the students there had really taken to heart Harry’s words. Even so, there was always at least two 8th years within arm’s reach of both Harry and Draco. Apparently Harry’s friends weren’t willing to risk it.

Draco couldn’t believe that he was so happy to be surrounded by Gryffindors, but he was. It felt good knowing that there were people in the school that _did_ care about him. Even if it was only because of whom he was dating. “Harry?” Draco said as the group of students prepared to leave Gryffindor Tower. “Do you think the Prophet published anything today?”

“Probably,” Harry answered. “Do you want to find out? We can stop by the Hogwarts Times room and check.”

Draco sighed. “Maybe later.”

“Alright,” Ron said, getting everyone’s attention. “Everyone ready?” The small crowned nodded. “Hermione, Neville, and I will go first. Then Ginny, Harry, Draco and Dean. Followed by Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati.” They all lined up like Ron directed. “Let’s go!”

They climbed through the portrait hole and made their way through the halls. It was quiet most of the way down, but as they neared the main floor they started seeing other students. Ron gripped his wand tightly as they descended the last set of stairs. He caught a glimpse of something in the shadows at the bottom of the staircase and halted. Everyone behind him stopped as well, looking about anxiously. Hermione took her wand out of her pocket but kept it pointed at the floor.

Ron saw a figure move in the shadows and then a jet of red flew at the group. Ron reacted quickly and cast a shield charm. The red jet bounced off his shield and struck a nearby painting, causing it’s occupant to cry out and run out of frame. Two more hexes flew towards the group and Ron tried to block them. Everyone ducked as one of the spells bounced off Ron’s shield and flew low over their heads. 

Neville pushed Harry and Draco down as Hermione blocked the second hex. Seamus and Dean rushed down the stairs towards the person casting the spells as Ginny, Parvati and Lavender moved forward to help cast shields. Neville stood in front of Harry and Draco, prepared to cast a hex of his own if given the chance. 

More spells flew at the group, but they were again deflected. Seamus and Dean reached the bottom of the stairs and were able to grab a hold of the attacker. Draco was suddenly hit by a spell from behind and he gasped before he collapsed to the floor. Harry caught the blond as he fell but was hit by a second spell. The crack of shattering glass was audible even considering the surroundings. Harry’s glasses fell to the ground in pieces as he felt excruciating pain in his abdomen and slumped over his boyfriend. Neville and Hermione quickly cast stunners at the person behind them and managed to take out the second attacker. 

There was silence, except for the struggles of the person that Seamus and Dean held onto. Hermione knelt down to check on Harry and Draco. Ron held his wand at the ready, checking around them for more danger. Neville walked back up the stairs to check on the stunned student. Harry clutched at his stomach, crying out in pain before his world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco awoke for the second time in twenty-four hours in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. His head hurt, but everything else seemed to be fine. He sat up in bed and looked around. It was once again dark outside and quiet in the room. How long had he been unconscious?

He looked at the bed next to him and saw Harry laying there, pale and sweaty. Had he been hit too? Draco tried to stand up but the room spun around him and he came crashing back onto the bed. He frowned; apparently his head was worse than he thought. He took a few deep breaths and tried again.

Draco managed to stand up this time and he stood still for a few moments. He stepped forward slowly, pausing each time he felt a wave of dizziness. After a few minutes he reached the bed that Harry was laid in. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on the brunet’s arm. “Harry?” he said quietly, unsure if Harry was unconscious or just asleep.

Harry didn’t stir; Draco knew now that he was unconscious. Harry had been hurt. Draco couldn’t help but feel like it was all his fault. He rearranged his boyfriend so that he could lay with him. Draco put his head on Harry’s chest and listened to his heart beat. The Slytherin sighed, worried about his lover. What was wrong with Harry? How bad was he? When would he wake up? Draco didn’t know the answer to any of his questions. As he lay there he got tired and soon drifted off again.

~~~~~~~~~~

Madam Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing at midnight to check on her patients. She had expected to be woken by Draco, at least, earlier in the night. She walked across the room and noticed that something had changed since she had gone to bed a couple of hours beforehand. It seemed Draco had joined Harry in bed. She smiled down at the two men for a moment, wondering if she should require them to be in separate beds. She waved her wand over each of them, checking vitals. Draco stirred and opened his eyes. “Good to see you awake, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco yawned and sat up slowly, “Is Harry ok?”

“He’s healing,” she smiled softly. “He will be fine. But right now I want to know how you are.”

“My head hurts,” he frowned. “And I’m dizzy.”

The healer nodded. “Yes you suffered severe head trauma. I’ve done what I can to fix it, but you will have some pain and possibly even confusion for a while.” She waved her wand around the blond’s head, “But there doesn’t appear to be any permanent damage. Would you like a potion for pain?”

Draco nodded but then regretted it when the room spun around him. “Yes please,” he groaned, closing his eyes and putting a hand on his forehead.

Madam Pomfrey summoned a vial and handed it to the Slytherin. Draco drank the contents and smiled weakly when his headache subsided a bit. “Better?” the woman asked.

“A little.”

“Good. Why don’t you get some more rest? I’ll be back to check on you both in a couple of hours.” She turned to leave.

“Madam Pomfrey?” Draco asked.

She turned back around, “Yes?”

“Did anyone else get hurt?”

“One of the students that attacked you was here earlier with a dislocated shoulder, thanks to Mr. Finnegan.”

“Oh,” Draco nodded slightly. “Thank you.”

“Both of them were expelled, so don’t you worry about them,” Madam Pomfrey explained, referencing the students who had set the trap for Harry and Draco.

Draco nodded again. “Good night.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded as well. “Good night,” she replied before walking away.

Draco waited until the healer was out of the room to lay back down with Harry. He kissed the Gryffindor’s cheek and whispered, “I love you.” Once again he laid his head so that he could hear Harry’s heartbeat and in a couple of minutes he was lulled back to sleep by the rhythmic thumping.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry awoke suddenly, sitting up without conscious thought. He immediately doubled over in pain and cried out. When Harry sat up, Draco was knocked to the floor. He sat up and clutched his head, “Ow!” Harry continued to cry out as he clutched at his stomach. He gasped, tears falling onto his legs. Draco got to his knees and reached a hand over to his lover. “Harry?” he whispered.

Harry groaned in response. Draco tried to stand up, but couldn’t seem to will his legs to hold him up any longer than an instant. He collapsed to the floor for the third time in a row before he gave up and simply sat there, frowning.

Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room holding her wand aloft. “What’s wrong?” she asked as she approached.

Harry cried out again. Draco frowned up at the healer as he explained, “Harry woke up and knocked me out of the bed.”

She nodded once. “Mr. Potter, lie back down so I can examine you.” Harry moaned in pain as he did as he was told. “Mr. Malfoy, can you get into your bed? I will examine you in just a moment.” Draco nodded, but didn’t move immediately.

Madam Pomfrey hovered over Harry, waving her wand and muttering spells. Draco crawled across the floor and used the bed to help him stand. His legs shook as he stood and he quickly sat down, looking over at his boyfriend in concern. “Is he ok?” Draco asked as the healer summoned several different potion vials.

She quickly uncorked them and handed them one by one to Harry, who drank them without question. “The hex that hit Harry was, apparently, something that your assailant made up. As such there is no exact sure for it.” She continued to give the Gryffindor potions as she spoke. “It appears to have affected Harry’s internal organs, though we are still unsure to what extent.”

She finished with the potions and waved her wand once more over Harry. “There was some internal bleeding that has been stopped, but he suffered a good bit of damage first.”

Draco frowned even more. Harry was unconscious again. “Did he fall asleep?”

“I have given him a sedative. It appears that the pain he is in is severe and until we know for sure how much damage there is we will have to keep him in this state.” Madam Pomfrey approached Draco. “Now, I would normally suggest transferring him to St. Mungo’s.”

“No, you can’t!” Draco objected, wincing when his outburst hurt his head.

“However, given Harry’s history of objections the Headmistress has agreed that the better option, for now at least, is for him to remain here.”

Draco sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

“Now, Mr. Malfoy. Tell me why you were on the floor when I came in.”

Draco shrugged. “I’m not sure. My legs are all wobbly.”

“And you said you fell out of bed?” Draco nodded at the healer. “Did you hit your head?”

“I don’t…” he rubbed his head again, “know.”

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over his head. “You need to be really careful to not hit your head again.” She summoned over a potion. “You risk permanent damage with each successive hit.” She handed the vial to the blond. “This should help you feel better.”

Draco drank the bright blue liquid and shuddered slightly at the taste. He did feel better though. “Thanks.”

“Now try to stand.”

Draco nodded and slowly got to his feet. His legs no long shook. He took a tentative step forward and didn’t fall. He smiled at Madam Pomfrey triumphantly. “Very good,” the healer smiled. She waved her wand at Harry’s bed and it nearly doubled in size. “Perhaps this way you won’t fall out of the bed again.” Her eyes twinkled slightly as she turned to leave the room again. “Wake me if you need anything.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday morning arrived without further incidence. With it brought Ron and Hermione up to the Hospital Wing as soon as they had eaten a quick breakfast. When they entered the wing it was very quiet. Harry and Draco were both asleep; the blond curled against the brunet in a larger than normal bed. Hermione conjured two chairs and they sat next to their best friend and his boyfriend. “I wonder how they’re doing,” Ron whispered, still finding it odd that he cared about the Slytherin at all.

“Well, Madam Pomfrey said they will be fine,” Hermione assured him.

Draco stirred slightly, opening his eyes and yawning. He wasn’t surprised to find the two Gryffindors sitting beside the bed looking over at him and he smiled at them. “Good morning.”

Hermione smiled back. “Morning. How are you feeling?”

Draco sat up. “Fine.” He shook his head a bit. “Great actually.”

“That’s wonderful to hear, Mr. Malfoy.” Madam Pomfrey said from behind him. Draco turned to look at her. She smiled at him and once again waved her wand over his head. “It looks like I will be able to release you later today. But the headmistress would like to talk to you first. She will be here a little while later.”

“Thank you,” Draco said as the healer moved around to the other side of the bed.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry a few times. “He is mending, though very slowly.” She looked over at Draco, “My strongest potions are nearly ineffective. But it’s the best we can do here.”

Draco nodded. “But they _are_ helping.” The healer nodded. “That’s good.”

“I’ll be back to check on you both later.” She turned to Hermione and Ron. “You may stay as long as you like but if more people some you will all have to take turns. No more than two visitors per patient at one time.”

“Yes ma’am,” the two Gryffindor’s said in unison.

Draco watched the older woman leave before turning back to Harry’s friends. “Who were they?”

“Sixth year Slytherins. Fahren Vaisey and Taber Flint. They’ve been expelled and the Ministry is investigating the hex used on harry. Vaisey could end up in Azkaban if they determine it was Dark Magic,” Hermione explained.

Draco knew those names. “They wanted to be Death Eaters, but they were too young,” he remembered. “They were always jealous of me. I suppose they didn’t like the fact that I never wanted that life,” he chuckled dryly.

“Or that you’re dating Harry Potter,” Ron added, grinning.

“Yeah, that too I’m sure.” Draco looked down at Harry and for the first time he noticed that something was missing. “Where are Harry’s glasses?”

Hermione frowned. “They were broken during the attack.”

“Well, can’t you fix them?”

“We couldn’t find the pieces,” Hermione answered. “But his new ones should be here in a day or two.”

“Please tell me you order a more flattering frame,” Draco said hopefully.

Hermione smiled. “Naturally.”

Draco grinned. “Wonderful.”

“I’ve brought you something,” Hermione said, sounding unsure. She pulled out a folded up newspaper. “It’s the Prophet from yesterday. They did print something about you and Harry.” She held out the paper, face down.

Draco looked at the parchment, frowning. “Is it bad?”

“It’s not good,” Ron sighed.

Draco’s frown deepened and he took the paper from Hermione. He flipped it over and read the headline out loud. “’Harry Potter in Love with Death Eater: Is There Dark Magic Involved?’” The blond groaned and closed his eyes. He didn’t need to read the article to know that it was indeed _very_ bad.

“You knew it would be printed wrong,” Ron told him.

Draco nodded and crumpled up the paper. He wished he could set it on fire, but he knew that wasn’t an option right then. “I hoped it wouldn’t be that bad.”

Hermione nodded. “Me too.” She waved her wand and the newspaper burst into flames in Draco’s hands. The blond jumped but the fire didn’t even singe him; it simply felt warm. “But it doesn’t matter.”

Draco looked down at Harry, wondering if Hermione knew just how much that sounded like something the brunet would say. “No. It doesn’t matter.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“May I speak with Mr. Malfoy alone for a few moments, please?”

“Yes, Headmistress,” Ron and Hermione intoned simultaneously. 

Professor McGonagall smiled at the two Gryffindors as they turned to leave the Hospital Wing. “Why don’t you go down to lunch?”

“Thank you Professor,” Hermione said, looking back over her shoulder and smiling. She led her boyfriend out of the double doors. 

Professor McGonagall turned to Draco. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, Headmistress,” Draco answered, sitting on the bed next to Harry and holding the brunet’s hand in his lap.

“That’s good,” she smiled. “Madam Pomfrey tells me you are ready to be released. What do you think about that?”

Draco frowned and looked down at his lover. “I don’t want to leave him,”

“That’s what I thought.” Professor McGonagall paused. “I called a staff meeting and your professors all agree that, for now, it is perhaps safer for you to _not_ return to class tomorrow. Arrangements are being made to have your lessons brought to you here.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Madam Pomfrey believes that having you here is going to help Harry. But you will not be able to be here at all times once you are no longer a patient. We will provide an escort to Gryffindor Tower every night and back in the mornings. You may spend your days here but you will have to sleep in the dorms with your class mates.”

“Who will be my escort?” Draco felt like he only _really_ trusted Harry’s friends anymore.

“The entire Gryffindor 8th year and Miss Weasley have volunteered. If you have no objections, it shall be them,” Professor McGonagall told him.

“I want them to do it.”

“Even after what happened yesterday?”

“Especially after yesterday,” he smiled slightly. “They did everything they could to protect me. Even after everything I’d done to them in the past, they still wanted to help me.”

The headmistress nodded. “Very well.” She smiled at Draco. “You have turned out to be a fine young man, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco blushed, unsure of how to respond. He was saved the hassle when the doors to the Hospital Wing flew open suddenly and a small crowd of redheads burst through. They bustled loudly over to the bed containing the two young men. “Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,” Professor McGonagall greeted, “so lovely of you to visit.” She smiled at the rest of the group, “And I see you’ve brought the whole family.”

“Minerva, nice to see you,” Mr. Weasley shook her hand. Mrs. Weasley leaned down and hugged Harry tightly. “How is he doing?”

“He’s healing,” the headmistress answered. Mrs. Weasley sobbed slightly against Harry’s shoulder. Draco held tighter to the brunet’s hand and looked uncomfortably at the woman who treated his boyfriend like he was her son. “I must be going,” Professor McGonagall announced. “Take care.”

Various Weasleys said goodbye as the older woman left the Hospital Wing. Mrs. Weasley continued to hug Harry. Mr. Weasley sat in one of the chairs next to the bed and eyed Draco. “How are you doing, Draco?” he asked.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to suddenly remember that Draco had been attacked as well. She let go of Harry and pulled the blond into a hug. “Oh Draco dear, are you alright?” She let go of him, studying his face for any sign of pain or injury. “You’re pale.”

Draco, unsure of how to handle the woman he’d only ever seen a couple of times before but was now hovering over him like a mother hen, only shrugged. He looked down at his lap again; too overwhelmed by the redheaded family that had gathered around the bed he was sharing with Harry.

“Mum, you’re scaring him,” George laughed. “Besides, Malfoy’s always been that pale.”

“Very well,” Mrs. Weasley sighed. She moved back to sit next to her husband. “But how _are_ you feeling Draco?”

Draco was still trying to wrap his mind around the behavior of the Weasley family. It was like they had accepted him as one of their own or something. “I’m fine,” he whispered, still looking down.

“Good, good.” Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to hug Draco again, but she refrained. She looked down at Harry again, “I never got the chance to send an apology for the Howler.”

Draco looked over at the woman finally. “It’s ok, Harry wasn’t upset by it. He knew you were sorry about it.”

Mrs. Weasley smiled slightly. “I want to apologize to you too, Draco. If Harry wants to be with you then we’re all happy for you.”

Draco smiled at her, “Thank you.” He looked around him. He recognized George, of course, and Percy. He noticed Fleur standing a little farther back with a redheaded man he didn’t know. That must be Bill then, he thought. Fleur was looking over at him with regret in her eyes. Bill was staring at the ground, shuffling his feet. Draco wondered what they were doing there if they were mad at Harry for choosing him. “Thank you all for coming. I know Harry would be glad you’re here,” Draco told the group.

The door to the Hospital Wing opened again and Ron, Hermione and Ginny all came in. “Mum? Dad? When did you get here?” Ginny asked as they approached.

“Just a few minutes ago,” Mr. Weasley said.

Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room then. “Oh no. Too many people. Some of you need to leave. Now.”

Everyone looked around at each other for a moment. Finally Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up. “Very well,” Mr. Weasley sighed. “Let’s go.” Percy and George followed their parents. “Ron, Ginny, Hermione. You too.”

The three students all looked like they would object but with one glare from Mrs. Weasley they followed quietly. Bill and Fleur watched their family go, but said nothing. Draco looked over at them curiously. Madam Pomfrey checked on Harry. She looked at Draco after a few moments. “I’ll have to wake him soon to administer more potions.”

Draco nodded at her. “I’ll help.” 

The woman nodded, glancing at the married couple standing several feet away. “I’ll be back in a bit.” She looked back at Draco. “Get me if you need anything.” Then she turned and walked away.

Draco looked down at Harry. He looked a little better than he had earlier that morning, though barely. He leaned down and kissed Harry’s forehead. “I love you,” he whispered.

Fleur stepped closer to the bed. “Bill does zat to me all zee time.” Draco looked up, slightly startles. He had forgotten that there were other people still in the room. He gave the French woman a small smile. She smiled back, “I can tell when you look at ‘im zat you really love ‘im.”

Draco nodded. “I do. With all my heart.”

Bill stepped forward to stand next to his wife. “I’m sorry that we weren’t more supportive before.” He frowned. “We were blinded by what you were during the war. But we can see now that that was not the true you.”

“It wasn’t. I did what I had to do to survive. I never wanted to do any of it,” Draco told them. Bill nodded as the blond continued. “I forgive you.”

“Thank you,” Bill stepped forward again and extended a hand.

Draco shook the redhead’s hand and then looked down at his lover. “And I’m sure Harry forgives you too.” He let go of Bill’s hand as the man looked down at Harry as well.

“I hope so,” Bill sighed. “We were stupid.”

Draco smiled, “That happens to us all sometimes.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Bill and Fleur had stayed for a bit and chatted with Draco. But when Draco and Fleur started speaking French and laughing loudly, Bill made an excuse for them to leave. Draco had expected Ron, Hermione and Ginny to return then, but no one had come in after Bill and Fleur left. Draco lay back down with Harry once he was alone, wrapping the other man’s arm around his waist. He sighed sadly, wishing Harry was awake.

A short time later Madam Pomfrey entered the room, carrying a tray loaded with various potions. She placed the tray on the table next to the bed and said, “Harry needs to take these potions.” Draco nodded and sat up. He pulled Harry into an upright position and leaned the brunet against his chest. Madam Pomfrey smiled at Draco, “Good idea Mr. Malfoy.” She picked up a vial of green liquid. “This will wake him up. He will probably still be in pain so we have to work quickly. Ready?”

Draco took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist lightly. “Yes.” The healer put the first vial to Harry’s lips and tipped it up. Harry swallowed automatically as the potion flowed into his mouth. He awoke quickly and groaned slightly. Draco placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek and whispered into his ear, “Shh Harry. I’m right here. I love you.”

Harry turned his head toward his boyfriend. “It hurts,” he moaned.

“I know, love,” Draco comforted. “Just drink the potions I give you. They’ll help.” Draco held a hand out and Madam Pomfrey handed him the next potion. Harry nodded slightly and closed his eyes when he felt a vial against his lips. Draco continued to give Harry the potions, whispering encouragement and words of love into the brunet’s ear the whole time. “Just one more, love,” he said a few moments later.

Harry drank the last potion and opened his eyes. He looked up at Draco and whispered, “I love you,” before his green eyes slid shut again.

“I love you too,” Draco whispered, though he knew Harry couldn’t hear him anymore. Draco carefully rearranged Harry so that he was lying on the bed again. “He’s doing better,” he told Madam Pomfrey.

“Yes, he is,” she smiled. “And with you around, he’ll be all healed in no time.”


	11. The Truth About Draco, Part 2

Draco sat at the end of the bed he’d been sharing with Harry, legs crossed under him. He held his wand in front of him. “Lumos!” he exclaimed. Nothing happened. “Tempus!” Still nothing. “Accio cup!” The empty glass on the bed-side table didn’t even shake.

Tears welled up in Draco’s eyes. “Lumos!” he shouted. His wand stubbornly refused to light up. A tear fell, quickly followed by another. And another. And another. “Lumos!” he sobbed.

“Oh Draco,” Hermione said sadly, approaching the blond. “Don’t stress yourself.”

Draco looked up at her, glad she was by herself. “I can’t do it.”

“It’s only temporary. Remember?”

Draco frowned. “What if it isn’t? What if my magic never comes back?”

“Oh, Draco,” Hermione sighed, sitting in the chair next to the bed. “It will.”

“You don’t know that.”

Hermione frowned. “Neither do you.”

Draco looked at his wand. “Yes I do.”

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

“I mean Hogwarts took more from me than from Harry. I mean Harry still has some power, even if it’s not much. I mean Harry was already getting better.” Draco frowned even more. “I can’t even feel my magic anymore.”

Hermione gasped. “I…I didn’t know.”

“No one knows,” Draco sighed and dropped his wand onto the mattress in front of him. “I didn’t even tell Harry. I didn’t want him to feel bad about it.”

“We’ll find a way to fix this, Draco.”

Draco sighed again. “It’s can’t be done. Once a magical structure had absorbed the magic there’s nothing that can reverse it.”

“But you said Harry’s improving.”

“His magic was drawn on only after mine was gone. He has enough left over to pick up the slack.” Draco looked at Harry. “As long as there’s some magic left it can regenerate.”

Hermione sighed as well, still looking at Draco. “Are you sure yours is all gone?” Draco nodded. “How do you know all this?”

“I was studying magical structures this summer,” Draco said, shrugging. “All I can do now is hope there’s enough inherent magical residue in me to allow me to continue to successfully brew potions.” He looked back over at the girl. “I haven’t tried yet.”

Hermione reached a hand over and placed it on Draco’s arm. “When you are ready I can help.”

Draco nodded. “How about tomorrow? While everyone is in class?”

“I’ll talk to Professor Slughorn and arrange it. Do you want me here when you try?”

“No. I need to be alone so that I know for sure no one else’s magic is involved.” Draco smiled at the Gryffindor girl. “Thank you. I never thought I’d be your friend, but it certainly feels like I am now.”

Hermione smiled too, hand still resting on Draco’s arm. “Of course you are. But I know what you mean.” Hermione leaned forward in her seat and hugged Draco. Draco hugged her back tightly. He’d really grown to like Hermione over the last few days. Hermione pulled back and smiled at him again. “Ready to go?”

Draco looked down at Harry again. “Can I have a minute?”

Hermione nodded. “I’ll just join the others waiting in the hall.” She stood up. “When you’re ready to go just come out and get us.”

Draco nodded. “Ok.” He watched her leave and then climbed up the bed to lay with Harry. He kissed the Gryffindor’s cheek. “I don’t know how I’m going to sleep without you, Harry,” he whispered. “You told me we would spend every night together. I know this isn’t your fault, but I still don’t like it.” He kissed Harry’s lips. “I love you.”

Draco laid his head against Harry’s chest to listen to his heart beat for a long moment. He looked back up at the Gryffindor’s face. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco rushed everyone the next morning. He hadn’t slept very much and missed Harry terribly. He wanted to be back at the Hospital Wing as soon as possible. He gathered the 8th years and Ginny in the Common Room as early as he could. “Can we go now?” he asked impatiently.

Ron and Seamus yawned. “Why’d you get us up so early?” Dean groaned.

“I want to get back to Harry,” Draco told them. “Let’s go!”

“Alright, alright,” Hermione smiled at the Slytherin. “Everyone in position.”

The group fell in around Draco and soon they were on their way through the halls. There were very few students up and going that early in the morning so they made it to the Hospital Wing without any problems. Draco pushed to the front of the group as they approached the wing and he pushed open the doors as soon as they were in reach. He walked across the room and sat down on the edge of Harry’s bed. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips. “I missed you last night.”

Ron and Hermione stepped up next to Draco. “He looks a little better,” Hermione said, smiling down at Harry.

Draco nodded. “Madam Pomfrey says he’s healing slowly.” He looked over at the two Gryffindors. “Where’s everyone else?”

“They all went down to breakfast already,” Ron said, looking jealously at the door behind him. “Can we go too, ‘Mione?”

“Yes, alright,” Hermione sighed. “Do you want us to bring you anything?”

“Now, the elves have been bringing food up for me.”

“Ok, see you later,” Hermione smiled at Draco before she turned around. Ron waved and led his girlfriend out of the room.

“Bye!” Draco called after them. He looked down at Harry. The brunet really did look better. Draco wondered when he would be well enough to stay awake. Draco wan a hand over Harry’s cheek and sighed. “Get better soon, ok?”

A door opened at the far end of the room and Madam Pomfrey entered carrying a tray of potions. “Ah, Mr. Malfoy. You’re here early.”

“I wanted to get back to Harry,” Draco said with a shrug. He eyed the tray warily. “Time for more potions?”

“Yes, so I’m glad you’re here,” the healer smiled as she set the tray down. “Same as last time?”

Draco nodded, “Yeah.” He positioned himself and Harry so that the brunet lay against his chest again. “Ready.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded and waved her wand. The potions all uncorked themselves. She handed the first potion to Draco and waited. Draco tipped the potion into his boyfriend’s mouth. Harry awoke a moment later with a gasp. “Hey, love. I’m here.” 

Draco was handed another potion and was about to put it to Harry’s lips when the brunet spoke quietly. “Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Where am I?” Harry asked, green eyes wide with confusion. 

“The Hospital Wing.” Draco gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “Take this.” He held up the potion. Harry opened his mouth and Draco tipped in the potions one after another. Before he gave his boyfriend the last one Draco asked, “How do you feel?”

Harry frowned slightly. “It still hurts. Make it stop?”

“Of course, love.” Draco gave Harry the last potion and watched as the Gryffindor’s eyes drooped and then closed. Draco lay Harry back onto the bed and sat next to him.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry a few times and smiled. “The worst is healed,” she announced. “Another day and he should be ready to stay awake.”

Draco grinned. “That’s great.”

“It is, but he still has a long way to go.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione returned to the Hospital Wing at lunch, carrying her bag and a plate of food from the kitchen. She sat in a chair next to Harry’s bed and smiled at the sight of Draco asleep next to her best friend. The blond’s head was on Harry’s chest, as if he’d fallen asleep listening to Harry’s heart beat. She sat her bag on the floor next to her with a small clank and picked a sandwich up off the plate before placing it on the nearby table. Hermione ate in silence for a few minutes, watching the sleeping couple in front of her. They both looked so content like that; it was a shame that so many people were against their relationship.

Draco felt like someone was watching him and it woke him up. He didn’t open his eyes immediately, using his other senses to try to determine who was there. They were eating and seemed to be positioned near Harry’s other side. He smelled chicken salad and the faint aroma of something flowery. Draco opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Hermione eating a chicken salad sandwich and watching him.

“Hi Draco,” she greeted, smiling widely.

Draco sat up. “Hello Hermione. What are you doing up here?”

She finished her sandwich and reached for her bag. “I talked to Professor Slughorn and he lent me some supplies.”

“Great,” Draco grinned as he stood up. “Bring them over here.” He led the Gryffindor across the room to a desk he’d asked Madam Pomfrey for. “Madam Pomfrey said I could do my school work over here. So it’ll be a good place to try to brew.”

Hermione started pulling things out of her bag. “I wasn’t sure what you’d need,” she told him, placing a cauldron and some scales on the table, “so I brought everything I could.”

Draco watched in amusement while she pulled out several racks of vials and ingredients. “How did you fit all that in there?”

Hermione shrugged and pulled out a small silver knife and cutting board. “I enlarged the inside.” She placed a few more items on the desk. “That way I can carry all of my books with me.” She smiled over at Draco. “Did I forget anything?”

Draco quickly surveyed the items on the desk. “Nope. You got everything I need.”

Hermione nodded. “Good. Have you decided which potion you’ll try?”

Draco started reorganizing the items Hermione had brought. “I figured I would start with something easy, like a swelling solution. If that goes well I might try to make a draught of peace.”

“Good idea.” She hesitated. “Are you sure you don’t want me here?”

Draco shook his head and looked over at her. “I need to do it alone, at least the first time.”

“Alright,” she nodded. “I’ll be back later then.”

“Goodbye,” Draco said, waving slightly before going back to his organizing. He wanted to get started right away. Hermione left the blond to his work, pausing to pat Harry’s arm on her way out.

Draco worked carefully, taking extra time to prepare the ingredients. He wanted to be sure that there was no reason the potion wouldn’t turn out right. He added the ingredients to the cauldron slowly and stirred, counting out loud. He left the potion to simmer for a little bit and sat back down with harry, a small smile on his lips. “Well, love, it seems that I can still brew potions.”

He sat with Harry in silence, watching the gentle rise and fall of the brunet’s chest. When it was time he walked back over to the desk and removed the cauldron from the flame. The potion was the perfect shade of purple and Draco knew that he had succeeded. He couldn’t stop smiling as he decanted it, filling several empty vials. He emptied the cauldron and then took it to the nearby sink and washed it out. He dried the cauldron carefully and moved back over to the desk. Now that he had been successful he didn’t really feel the need to try a harder potion. He knew that if he could brew one potion he could brew another.

Draco sat back down on the bed with Harry, wondering how he could spend the next couple of hours before Hermione returned, along with any number of other Gryffindors. Draco picked up Harry’s hand and kissed each finger tip before lacing their fingers together and laying their joined hands on his lap. “When you wake up I’ll tell you the truth about my magic,” Draco told him. “And then we can figure it all out together.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco looked up when the door to the Hospital Wing opened. He expected it to be Hermione so he was rather shocked when Neville and Luna walked in. Draco gave them each a confused look as they approached. No one said anything as Neville and Luna took a seat next to the bed Harry and Draco occupied. Once they were settled Neville spoke, nodding his head once in the direction of the blond, “Draco.” Draco copied the Gryffindor’s nod, unsure what to say to the man that had been the leader of a mini-resistance the previous school year. “How’s Harry doing?”

“He’s doing better,” Draco said, looking down at the brunet lying next to him. “Madam Pomfrey says we should be able to wake him tomorrow.” He looked back at the two students sitting next to the bed, a small smile on his lips.

“That’s good,” Neville said, smiling slightly as well. Luna simply stared off into space.

“I want to thank you for protecting us the other morning,” Draco told the Gryffindor.

Neville frowned. “We didn’t do a good enough job. You both still got hurt.”

“No Neville. You all did great. Vaisey and Flint had it out for me.” Draco wasn’t sure how to reassure the other man. “They would have gotten to me eventually. It wouldn’t have matter how much protection I had.”

“But-“

“Stop,” Draco interrupted. “Just stop.” Stupid, noble Gryffindors, he thought. “You didn’t mess up.”

Neville nodded. “Alright.” Something dawned on him then. “If they wanted to get you, why was Harry hurt too?”

Draco sighed; he’d thought of that too. “I don’t think they meant to get Harry. He was just too close to me and Vaisey’s aim was off.”

“There’s something different about you,” Luna stated suddenly, staring at Draco intently.

“Luna, dear,” Neville said, smiling at her. “He’s changed a lot since last year.”

“No,” she said dreamily, still staring at the Slytherin. “Something less noticeable.”

Draco looked curiously at the odd girl. “Like what?”

Luna stood up and walked over to stand next to Draco. She held one of her hands out and sort of felt the air around him. Draco looked over at Neville, who simply shrugged. Luna continued her strange hand movements for a few more moments. Finally, she stopped. She dropped her hands to her side and looked at the blond sadly. “Oh I’m so sorry.”

Draco frowned. Could Luna really tell? Neville looked at the Ravenclaw, confused. “What’s wrong Luna?”

“Draco’s magic is gone,” Luna said, sounding amazingly present for once. “It’s not coming back like Harry’s is.”

Neville frowned and Draco looked down, ashamed. “It’s true,” the Slytherin admitted quietly.

Luna sat next to Draco on the bed and out a hand on his arm. “It’ll be ok. You can still do something with potions.”

“But Luna, you need magic to do potions,” Neville objected.

“Actually, as long as there is some magical residue then it can be done,” Draco explained to the Gryffindor. He looked over at Luna. “How did you know?”

Luna gazed off into space again. “I can feel magic. Sometimes I can see it too.” She smiled goofily. “But yours is gone now.”

Neville and Draco looked at the girl in amazement. “You’re a sensitive?” Draco asked. Luna shrugged, still staring at something only she could see.

“That’s amazing,” Neville said in awe.

The two boys watched Luna as she stood up and started skipping around the room, seemingly following something invisible. Eventually she came to a stop next to Neville and she wrapped her arms around the Gryffindor’s shoulders. “Luna, what does Harry’s magic feel like?” Draco asked curiously.

Luna stood up straight and looked over at the brunet in question. “I used to be able to see his magic, but now I can’t. I can feel it’s still here though, sort of like a warm breeze coming off him. But it’s not very strong. Though it’s getting stronger all the time.” She stepped closer to Harry, one hand extended. She stopped when her hand was about four inches from the unconscious Gryffindor. “There it is,” she whispered.

“You used to be able to see it?” Neville asked, amazed.

Luna nodded. “It was sort of like green flames.”

“How often can you see someone’s magic?” Draco found the girl fascinating.

Luna tilted her head in thought. Draco was struck by how much it reminded him of Harry and he tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s hand. “Not very often.” Luna smiled. “Usually only with very powerful wizards.” She looked off at something to her left. “Like Dumbledore.” Draco winced but Luna didn’t notice as she continued. “His was like a wall of light blue. Almost solid at times.”

“Wow,” Neville grinned at Luna. “You’re amazing.” He looked up at her but she didn’t seem to notice. She flitted off in the direction of the door, reaching for something no one else could see. When she left the Hospital Wing Neville stood up. “I guess we’ll be leaving now.”

“Neville?” Draco called when the other man turned to leave. 

Neville turned back around and looked at Draco curiously. “Yeah?”

Draco sighed, looking down at his and Harry’s joined hands. “I want to apologize for my behavior last year.”

Neville stepped closer to the Slytherin. “We all did what we had to do to survive.”

“I’m still sorry.” Draco looked up at Neville. “I could have gone to someone for help instead of doing all the things that I did.”

Neville sat back down, eyes locked on Draco’s grey ones. “You would have been killed. I don’t blame you for anything that happened.” Draco nodded once, not sure if he believed the Gryffindor. Something in Neville’s eyes convinced him that he wasn’t lying. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Thank you.”

Neville nodded, but didn’t say anything more. He stood up again and walked away. Draco felt as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. There were actually people out there that didn’t hate him for who he had been. He smiled down at Harry. “Maybe things won’t be as bad as I imagined.”

“Of course they won’t, Draco,” Hermione said, walking towards him. Ron followed close behind, looking at Draco with sad eyes.

Draco frowned at Ron and then Hermione. “You told him about my problem, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry Draco, I was worrying about you all afternoon and he begged me to tell him why,” Hermione apologized, looking truly sorry.

“So,” Draco looked at Ron,” what do you think of me, now that you know I am without magic?”

Ron frowned. “I-“ he paused. “I don’t know what to think about you anymore,” he confessed quietly.

Draco nodded. “You’ve always been honest. That’s a great quality to have.” He turned to Hermione. She was biting her bottom lip, looking very anxious. Draco smiled at her. “It’s ok ‘Mione,” he used the nickname he’d heard both Ron and Harry use in the past; “I forgive you.”

Hermione beamed. “So? How’d your potions come out?”

“Why don’t you go see for yourself?” Draco motioned at the desk.

Hermione walked over to the desk as Ron sat down in a chair, eyeing Draco surreptitiously. The bushy haired woman picked up one of the vials Draco had filled and examined it. “It looks perfect, Draco.”

“It is,” Draco grinned.

“That’s wonderful news!” Hermione set the vial back down and walked over to the blond. “You can still do something with potions.” She pulled Draco into a big hug.

Draco hugged her back, no longer awkward with her. “Yes. I might even teach. Headmistress McGonagall is considering me for Slughorn’s replacement.”

“That’s great,” Hermione finally released the blond. “I’ve been trying to convince Harry to go into teaching, but he still hasn’t decided what he wants to do.”

Draco looked down at Harry. “He’d make a great teacher.”

“We all think so,” Ron said. “Well, everyone from the DA, anyway.”

“Maybe if you’re going to be a teacher Harry will want to stay as well.” Hermione said thoughtfully, sitting in the chair next to her boyfriend.

Draco smiled at his lover, “That would be wonderful.”

A house elf appeared suddenly beside Harry and Draco’s bed. He bowed low to the ground and held up a brown paper wrapped something. “A package arrived for Mr. Potter,” the elf told the floor.

Hermione reached over and took the parcel from the elf, “Thank you.” 

“You are dismissed,” Draco told the small creature and it disappeared. Hermione frowned at Draco’s tone of voice but remained silent. “Who is it from?”

Hermione looked at the writing on the package and grinned. “It’s his glasses.”

“Let’s see them then,” Draco smiled. He watched as Hermione tore open the package and removed the item inside. She placed them carefully on Harry’s face and she, Ron and Draco all admired Harry’s new look. “Perfect,” Draco practically breathed. The new frames were smaller than his old ones and a bit more oval in shape.

Hermione continued to smile. “Just like I thought.”

Ron shrugged, “Doesn’t look much different to me.” Draco and Hermione laughed, but Ron just shrugged again.


	12. A Future Possible

Ron and Hermione had left for dinner a few minutes beforehand. The brunette had delivered Draco’s homework for the day as well as a new assignment for the Hogwarts Times. Draco sat at the desk across the room from Harry and looked down at the pile of work. He wondered if he should even bother with most of it. It wasn’t like he’d be able to do the practical portion of any of the N.E.W.T.s except potions. And without the practical score he wouldn’t be able to pass.

He decided he would do the work for now, but he would have to tell Professor McGonagall the truth. Hopefully it wouldn’t affect his chances of becoming Potions Professor. As if thinking about the woman could summon her, Professor McGonagall was suddenly standing behind him. “Good evening Mr. Malfoy,” she greeted.

Draco jumped slightly, startled by her sudden appearance. He looked over his shoulder at the dark haired woman. “Good evening Headmistress.”

“I was wondering if you had a few minutes to discuss your application for the potions professor position,” she smiled down at him.

“Of course,” Draco smiled back.

Professor McGonagall summoned a chair and sat facing Draco. The Slytherin turned his chair so that he was facing her head on. “Professor Sprout said you came to her for advice on how to apply.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Why didn’t you ask your Head of House?” She knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Draco anyway.

“Professor Slughorn and I haven’t seen eye-to-eye in nearly two years, Headmistress. I was worried that he wouldn’t listen to my thoughts and concerns.” Draco told her, trying to find the best way to say that the man hated him without actually saying so.

McGonagall nodded slightly. “You were right to be concerned. When I spoke to Professor Slughorn about you he told me that I would be daft to give you the job.”

Draco frowned, “Oh.”

“What the Professor doesn’t realize is that I don’t care about his opinion on the matter,” the headmistress continued to smile. “You have always excelled in potions. I believe you would make a wonderful addition to the staff.”

“Professor there’s something I should tell you before you continue,” Draco said quickly, looking down at his lap.

“Very well. What is it Mr. Malfoy?”

“The incident with the Room of Requirement seems to have had a much more permanent effect on me than on Harry,” Draco began.

“What do you mean?”

“I can no longer perform any magic,” Draco sighed. “Hogwarts appears to have taken all of my magic.”

McGonagall frowned. “I was worried that might have happened. After what happened I did some research. I learned some very interesting things.”

“Like what, Professor?”

“For one, you and Harry must be soul mates. That’s the only way it would have worked.” Draco nodded. “You knew that?”

“Yes ma’am. I studied magical structures last summer.”

“Then you already know the second thing I learned. That Harry’s magic was only tapped once yours was gone.” Draco nodded sadly. “Has it affected your ability to brew potions?”

“No ma’am, it hasn’t.”

“Good,” McGonagall smiled again. “Given the circumstances, you will be excused from all other classes. In place of them you will conduct an independent study in potions. Supervised be myself.”

“Thank you Headmistress.”

“And Draco. When you get an Outstanding on the Potions N.E.W.T., the job is yours.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and Ron returned after dinner and Draco told them about the conversation he’d had with the headmistress. “That’s awesome Draco!” Hermione exclaimed.

“I know,” Draco smiled. Things were finally falling into place for him. If only Harry was awake to share in his joy. Soon, he thought; Harry will be awake soon. “How’s the paper looking?”

Ron groaned. “Did you have to mention that thing?”

Hermione ignored her boyfriend and grinned. “We’ve actually had a few more people volunteer to help out. Apparently everyone’s desperate to hear more news about what’s going on outside these walls.”

“That’s really good,” Draco said, and then paused. “I was wondering if we could make ‘Confessions’ a weekly column. I could expand on some of the other things in that article. We could even have guest columnists. You know, ‘Confessions of a Gryffindor’, ‘Confessions of a Ravenclaw’, and ‘Confessions of a Hufflepuff’.”

Hermione’s face lit up. “Brilliant!”

“So that’s a yes?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Ugh. Stop encouraging her.”

“Of course it’s a yes, Draco!” Hermione laughed, ignoring her boyfriend again.

Draco laughed too. It felt good to laugh. But then he looked down at Harry and felt guilty. He shouldn’t be so happy when his lover was still so hurt. Draco lay down, placing his head on Harry’s chest. Ron and Hermione frowned slightly as Draco moved. Hermione sighed slightly, “He’d want you to be happy, Draco.”

“I know,” the blond sighed. “But _he’s_ not happy.”

“He’ll be awake tomorrow and then you then can be happy together,” Hermione told him. 

“And I can’t wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco returned to the Hospital Wing as early as possible the next morning. Hermione and Ginny followed him into the Room, sending the others down to breakfast. Draco sat on the bed with harry, leaning down to kiss the brunet quickly. “He’s looking good,” Ginny commented.

Draco smiled down at his lover. “Yeah, he is.”

The two girls sat next to the bed, watching as Draco lay down with Harry. Draco listened to Harry’s heart beat for a couple of minutes. “You’re so cute Draco,” Ginny teased.

Draco propped himself up on his elbow and scowled at the redheaded Gryffindor. “Draco Malfoy is _not_ cute.”

Ginny and Hermione giggled and Draco’s scowl deepened. “If you say so,” Ginny laughed.

Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room carrying a tray of potions. “Ah. Mr. Malfoy. I’m glad you’re here. It’s time to wake Mr. Potter.” She set the tray down and looked over at the girls. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave. You can come back after class to visit them.”

“Yes ma’am,” Hermione and Ginny said in unison. They stood up and waved at Draco.

“Bye girls!” Draco called after them as they left. He sat up and looked at Madam Pomfrey. “Same as yesterday?”

The healer nodded. “Hopefully he’ll be well enough to remain awake,” she said as Draco arranged Harry against his chest. “Let’s get started.” She handed the first potion to Draco, who tipped it into Harry’s mouth.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up into Draco’s grey ones. “Draco?”

The blond smiled and kissed Harry’s forehead. “Hey, love. How do you feel?”

“Rather sore,” Harry frowned.

“That is to be expected,” Madam Pomfrey interjected. “Take these potions; they’ll help.”

Harry nodded and reached an arm out for the first potion. He grasped the vial but it slipped out of his finger almost immediately. Harry frowned at the potion as it landed on the bed and tipped over, spilling onto the bed. “I can’t grip it.”

Draco frowned up at Madam Pomfrey as she waved her wand over the potion. It cleaned itself up and returned to the vial. “Is that normal?”

The healer nodded and handed the potion to Draco. “Yes. His body has gone through a lot. It is going to be weak for a little bit.”

Draco held the potion to Harry’s mouth. The brunet swallowed the potion and waited for the next. There were a couple less potions for Draco to give Harry this time, a sign that Harry really was getting better. When the last potion was administered Harry smiled up at his boyfriend again. “Thank you.”

Draco kissed Harry’s forehead again. “Any time.”

“Now, let me examine Mr. Potter again. Then we will figure out our next steps,” Madam Pomfrey told them.

Harry tried to sit up but couldn’t support his weight. Draco helped him shift in the bed and then sat next to Harry, holding his hand and smiling widely. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry a few times then sat down in a chair next to the bed. “You are healing nicely. There is still some damage to your kidneys but that should heal completely in a day or two.”

“That’s great,” Draco interrupted.

“Yes, it is,” Madam Pomfrey smiled at Draco’s excitement. “Over the next few days Harry should make a quick recovery, gaining strength and having less and less pain.”

“So I’ll be better in just a couple of days?” Harry asked, hoping she was right.

“Yes, as long as you don’t push yourself too hard,” the healer answered. “Don’t stress yourself out by trying to do too much too soon. Let Draco help you, ok?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Now I’m sure you have lots of questions about what happened and what’s going to happen. And I believe that Draco will have all the necessary information. So I will leave you two alone for a bit. It’s been a few days since you really saw each other.” She smiled at the couple. “Get me if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey,” Draco smiled. Harry nodded his agreement before turning his eyes on Draco. Draco watched the older woman leave, feeling Harry’s eyes on him, and then looked over at his lover.

“How long was I out?” Harry asked.

“Well it’s now Tuesday morning, so…” Draco thought about it, “three days.”

“And you’ve been here the whole time?”

“As much as they let me,” Draco yawned.

“Why do my glasses feel different on my face?”

Draco chuckled lightly. “They got broke in the attack and no one could find the pieces to fix them. So Hermione ordered you some new ones.”

Harry took his glasses off and examined them. “They’re different,” he stated monotonously.

“They’re better.”

“Really?” Harry asked, putting his new glasses back on.

Draco nodded and yawned again, “ _Much_ better.”

“Have you slept?” Harry asked, concerned.

“Not much,” Draco shrugged. “A little bit here and there.”

Harry frowned. “Lay down with me?”

Draco smiled and lay down, thrilled when Harry was able to wrap an arm loosely around him without any help. He yawned again, suddenly very tired. “Get some sleep, Draco.”

“Don’t you have some questions?”

“We can talk later. You need sleep more than I need answered,” Harry turned his head and caught Draco’s lips in a small kiss. Draco nodded slightly, Kissing Harry when he turned his head. He smiled and then closed his eyes, falling asleep within seconds.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had contently watched Draco sleep for a long time, but eventually he got bored. He considered trying to get up but figured he was too weak to get very far and that the movement would wake his boyfriend. He _did_ have a lot of questions, but they could wait.

Just about the time Harry was going to say to hell with it all and wake Draco up the door to the Hospital Wing swung open and Hermione and Ron came through it. “Hey guys. I’m _so_ glad you’re here.”

“We’re glad to see you awake,” Ron commented. He and his girlfriend sat down next to the bed.

Hermione patted Harry’s shoulder lightly and asked, “How are you doing?”

“A bit sore,” Harry frowned, “and rather weak. Can’t really move a whole lot right now but Madam Pomfrey says I’ll be back to normal in a day or two.” He smiled.

“That’s good to hear mate,” Ron grinned. “We were all worried about you.”

“Draco was tired?” Hermione wondered, looking at the Slytherin curled against her friend’s side.

“Yeah. I don’t think he’s slept much since the incident,” Harry explained, looking over at Draco.

Ron nodded. “He spent most of the nights tossing and turning. Loudly. Kept waking me up,” the redhead frowned. “And he woke us all up so bloody early too.”

Harry kissed the blond’s forehead gently and turned back to his friends. “So,” he eyed them both, “tell me everything.”

Hermione told Harry about what happened after the attack, covering the expulsion and investigation, the article in the Daily Prophet, and the special arrangements for Harry and Draco. Harry nodded as he took in all the information and Draco snored lightly against his chest. “Wow, a lot has happened in three days,” Harry commented when Hermione finished.

“There’s more, but Draco will have to tell you the rest,” Hermione said,

“Why can’t you?”

Hermione shrugged. “I just can’t.” A bell rang somewhere in the distance. “Besides, I don’t have the time.” She looked over at Ron, “Let’s get to class.”

“Alright.” Ron stood up. “See you later mate.” Hermione waved at Harry and led her boyfriend out of the room.

Harry looked down at Draco’s blond locks. What could Hermione not tell him? Was there something wrong with Draco? He considered waking the other man but decided he could wait. Draco needed the rest. 

Harry looked over at the table beside is bed and was his wand laying there. He reached a hand out but couldn’t quiet reach his wand. He focused his magic and tried to summon it. The wand twitched and shook. Harry tried harder and it rolled a tiny bit.

Harry sighed and let his arm drop. He was so close. He took a deep breath and raised his arm. “Accio wand,” he said, a little loudly. The wand rolled quickly into his hand and he cheered. “Yes!”

Draco woke up when Harry summoned his wand and watched as the brunet’s wand practically jumped into his hand. Draco smiled widely, “That’s wonderful!”

Harry jumped slightly when Draco spoke. “Oh, did I wake you? I’m sorry,” he looked at his lover.

Draco sat up and grinned. “Summon something else,” he said, ignoring Harry’s comment.

Harry couldn’t help but return Draco’s smile. He held out his wand and said, “Accio pillow.” A pillow from a bed across the room flew towards him. He laughed and caught it.

Draco took the pillow from his boyfriend and hit the other man with it. He laughed when Harry pouted at him. “Aw, did I hurt the poor baby?”

“Yes, and you should kiss him better,” Harry grinned.

Draco chuckled and leaned down to kiss Harry lightly. The brunet had other ideas though; he raised one of his arms and wrapped it around Draco’s neck. Harry ran his tongue along the blond’s lower lip. Draco opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

Harry pulled back slightly after a few moments and smiled up at his boyfriend. “So if I can summon things what can you do?”

Draco sat back up and frowned, “Well, I guess there’s something I should tell you.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and tried to sit up. He managed to get up onto his elbows before he had to ask for help. “Help me sit up?”

Draco nodded and helped lift Harry’s shoulders. He placed a couple of pillows behind the Gryffindor to help support him. “How’s that?”

Harry smiled slightly. “Good.” He looked at Draco expectantly but the Slytherin didn’t say anything. Draco stared down at the bed, and plucked at the blanket there. “Draco? What’s wrong?”

Draco continued to look down as he said, “I can’t use magic.”

Harry frowned. “You mean your magic hasn’t come back yet?”

“No. And it’s not going to come back.”

“But…” Harry was very confused. “I don’t understand.” He paused. “Look at me.” Harry didn’t wait; he placed a hand under Draco’s chin and lifted his face. “What does that mean?”

Draco looked into Harry’s green eyes and almost lied. He almost told Harry that it would just take longer for his magic to return. But he couldn’t do that. Harry deserved to know the truth. “My magic is gone. Hogwarts took all of my magic before it started on yours.”

“But then why isn’t mine gone too?”

“The school was healed before yours was all used up. Your magic is regenerating because there was some left untouched by the school,” Draco explained.

Harry tried to process the new information. So Draco would never do magic again? “But then…what will you do?”

“At Hogwarts or after?”

“Both.”

Draco smiled. “There’s actually some good news there. I’ve talked to the headmistress and she’s decided that I will be excused from most of my classes because I will be unable to take those N.E.W.T.s”

“Most?” Harry repeated.

Draco nodded. “I can still do potions.” His smile widened. “And Professor McGonagall has agreed to give me the Potions Professor position if I receive an Outstanding on the potions N.E.W.T.”

“That’s wonderful,” Harry smiled. “But…” his smile faltered. “Isn’t there anything we can do? About…” he couldn’t say it.

Draco shook his head. “No there isn’t.” He sighed. “What’s done is done.”

Harry looked down at his wand. He couldn’t imagine not using magic anymore. It was such a huge part of his life. Without his magic, Voldemort would have won. He twirled his wand in his fingers and then looked over at his boyfriend. “Will you show me?”

Draco nodded. He moved to stand up but Harry held out an arm and stopped him. Draco looked over at him curiously. “What?”

Harry held up his wand as he spoke, “Does it bother you when I do magic?”

“No,” Draco said adamantly.

Harry nodded. “Accio Draco’s wand.”

Draco watched as his wand flew across the room from the desk. Harry caught it and handed it to him. Draco grasped it and held it in front of himself. “Lumos!” Nothing happened.

Harry looked at Draco with sadness in his eyes. He took the wand out of his lover’s hand and set it and his own on the table next to the bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Draco cut him off. “Don’t.” Draco shook his head. “Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”

“But if I hadn’t put my hand on yours it never would have happened, right?” Harry looked like the thought that this could have been prevented hurt him.

“It doesn’t matter. Hogwarts is healed,” he paused, “because of our love.”

Harry looked confused. “What do our feelings have to do with it?”

“What happened is only possible if the two people involved love each other with their entire beings,” Draco explained, smiling again.

Harry smiled as well. “That’s exactly how I feel.”

“Me too. So how can I be upset when I know my feelings are returned?”

Harry nodded; he thought he might understand what Draco meant. “Kiss me?”

Draco smiled widely and did just that.


	13. More Articles

When classes were over, Hermione gathered the staff of the Hogwarts Times and took them all up to the Hospital Wing. “I’ll go in first and talk to Madam Pomfrey,” she told the other students when they reached the doors. “Wait here until I come get you.” There were nods of agreement as the brunette turned and opened the door.

Hermione smiled when she saw that Harry was sitting up, even though he seemed to be supported by several pillows. He waved as she approached. “Hi Harry. Hi Draco.”

“Hello, ‘Mione,” Draco smiled.

Harry looked over at his boyfriend. “When did you start calling her ‘’Mione’?”

Draco shrugged and waved dismissively, “A day or two ago. Why? Is it an issue?”

Harry grinned. “Of course not. I just never imagined you saying it.”

“Well, I grew quite fond of Hermione while you were unconscious.” Draco looked over at the girl and smiled warmly.

“Me too, Draco,” Hermione returned his smile.

“Ugh. If I wasn’t so secure in my relationship,” Harry mumbled, “I’d worry you would leave me for her.”

Draco laughed. “That’s preposterous. She’s most definitely not my type.” He paused. “No offense Hermione.”

“None taken,” Hermione chuckled and Harry joined in.

Madam Pomfrey came into the room then and smiled at the three laughing students. “I’m glad to see you all in good spirits.” She stood next to Harry. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, actually.” Harry smiled up at the healer. “Still a bit weak though.”

She nodded and waved her wand over him. “You are almost fully healed,” she announced. “Tomorrow we will work on getting you stronger.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

The healer turned to leave but Hermione stopped her by asking, “Madam Pomfrey, may I ask a favor?”

The older woman turned back around, “What is it dear?”

“As I am sure you are aware, both Harry and Draco are part of the staff for the Hogwarts Times,” Hermione told her. “Now, they have, understandably, missed several staff meetings.”

“And what do you propose we do about that, Miss Granger?” Madam Pomfrey asked, though she thought she knew the answer.

“Well since they are unable to go to the meetings I would like to suggest that we bring the meetings to them,” Hermione concluded, grinning. Harry rolled his eyes, wondering why she hadn’t just asked outright to begin with. Draco was impressed with the way Hermione had handled the older woman.

Madam Pomfrey considered the Gryffindor for a moment before nodding, “You may have one hour. But if you get too loud I will have to ask you to leave.”

“Thank you for your kindness,” Hermione said, bowing her head slightly. “We will be as quiet as possible.”

Madam Pomfrey smiled before she left. Hermione went back over to the door and told the group waiting outside what the healer had said. They all filed through the door and across the large room. Hermione conjured chairs for everyone and soon they were all settled into a semi-circle around Harry and Draco’s bed. Harry and Draco were both surprised to see Neville and Luna in the group.

“First,” Hermione began. “Let me introduce our new staff writers.” She took a breath. “This is Brady O’Connor,” she indicated a tall blond haired boy, “a fifth year Ravenclaw.” She paused and then pointed to a freckled brunette, “And this is Jessalinda Talbot, a second year Ravenclaw. And lastly, this,” she pointed at a rather large redhead, “is Dannie Parks, a seventh year Hufflepuff.”

Harry smiled and waved to each of them, “Hi guys.” Draco simply nodded once in their direction and then laced his fingers with Harry’s.

“Now, let’s talk about our second issue,” Hermione said. “We have a couple of articles about things from the Daily Prophet. How are they coming?”

“Mine’s just about done,” Rose told her.

“I’m still waiting to her back from the Department of Muggle Relations,” Ginny said with sigh. “I guess I’ll have to do directly to Dad to get the information.”

“Good. Let me know when you get a response, Ginny.” Hermione smiled. “How’s the article about student reactions to Draco’s confessions, Neville?”

“Wait, what?” Harry interrupted before the other 8th year could answer.

“Honestly Harry, Draco’s article is big news. We have to report on the after effects,” Hermione practically scolded. “Don’t worry, it’ll be done nicely.” Harry pouted slightly but didn’t say anything more. “Neville?”

“It’s going good. I finished interviewing students yesterday. Now I’m trying to decide which quotes to use,” Neville explained.

“Jessalinda can help you with that,” Hermione assigned. The freckled girl nodded in agreement. “Good. Dannie, how are the accompanying pictures coming out?”

The Hufflepuff reached into his bag and took out a handful of photos. He handed them to Hermione as he said, “I think they look good. But I still need to get some for Neville’s article.”

Hermione quickly looked at the pictures and then looked over at Harry and Draco. “Could Dannie get a couple of pictures of you two before we leave?”

Harry looked over at Draco questioningly. Draco shrugged, keeping his face even. Did the blond want their picture in the paper? He didn’t seem to care either way. Harry looked back at Hermione and answered her, “Um… ok.”

“Great.” She smiled. “Amelia, how’s your article on the missing spoons coming? Last time we spoke you mentioned that the kitchen elves were reluctant to talk to you about it.”

The blond girl reached into her bag and pulled out something small. “One of the elves eventually gave me this.” She held out a small object. “It’s a key.”

“I got that much,” Hermione frowned at the fourth year. “But what does it open?”

Amelia shrugged. “I don’t know yet.”

Hermione nodded. “Well, keep working on the elves. One of them must have the answer.” She paused, her frown fading slowly. “I was thinking about doing an article on the section of the seventh floor that’s been reopened since the start of term. Ron and Luna, why don’t you two work on that?”

Luna nodded, looking off at something only she could see. Ron frowned but didn’t object. “And Brady, you can work on an article about which professors will not be returning next year. I hear there are a few that plan on retiring,” Hermione instructed.

“Yes, ma’am,” Brady responded.

Hermione frowned. “How many times have I asked you not to call me ‘ma’am’?”

“Sorry.”

Hermione sighed. “Ok, but don’t do it again.” She turned her eyes on Draco. “Have you had a chance to work on your next article, Draco?”

Draco shook his head. “Not yet. But I will have it done on time, don’t worry.”

“Alright,” Hermione smiled at him. “I suppose that’s everything for now. We’ll meet again on Thursday after classes, but I’ll be keeping tabs on all of you in the mean time. We’ll have to be making copies of the finished paper at our next meeting.” She took a breath. “See you all then. Luna, could you hang back for a minute?”

“Sure,” Luna smiled dreamily. 

The blond girl remained in her seat as the students around her gathered their bags and stood up. There were various goodbyes as most of the group left. Dannie pulled a camera out of his bag and held it in front of him. “Shall I take some pictures now?” he asked Harry and Draco.

“Um…sure, I guess,” Harry said, putting an arm around his boyfriend.

Dannie snapped a couple of photos in rapid succession. Harry looked over at Draco and smiled at him. Draco looked nervous so Harry leaned in and kissed the blond gently on the lips. Draco smiled into the kiss and Dannie snapped one more picture. “That’s great, thanks!” Dannie grinned. He walked over to where Hermione was chatting with Luna.

Harry pulled back from the kiss. “Why do you look so nervous?”

Draco frowned. “More articles about us? I just don’t want any more trouble.”

“Me neither, but we _are_ news and it _is_ a newspaper.” Harry kissed his lover lightly. “Besides, at least we know that what get’s printed here is the truth.”

Hermione led Ron and Luna over to where Harry and Draco were. “I was just talking to Luna about the article and I think that the best place to start is with the people who fixed Hogwarts.” As she spoke she banished the extra chairs and sat down next to Harry.

Luna looked curiously at Harry and Draco, “ _You_ fixed it?”

Harry nodded, “We did. Together.” He smiled at Draco for a moment. “Though I’m not sure I fully understand how.”

Luna’s eyes weren’t focused on anything in particular when she spoke again, “So that’s why I feel your magics all around me now.”

“You can feel the change?” Draco asked and then when Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him in confusion he added, “Luna’s a sensitive. She can feel magic.”

Luna stood up and walked over to the nearest wall. Everyone watched as she placed a hand on the wall and closed her eyes. “What’s she doing?” Ron asked.

“Shh…” Hermione hissed, watching the Ravenclaw intently.

Luna stood perfectly still for several minutes. The 8th years watched her curiously, wondering what she was feeling. Finally she opened her eyes and said, “There it is!” Luna looked over at Harry and Draco, “It’s faint, but I can feel both of you.”

“Wow, that’s amazing Luna,” Harry said in awe.

“Wicked,” Ron agreed in the same tone.

Luna walked back over to the group and fished a quill and some parchment out of her bag. “Tell me how it happened.”

“I’ve done some research on magical structures and I’ve learned that very old and very magical places, like Hogwarts, have the ability to heal themselves,” Draco began and Luna quickly wrote down everything he said. “The damage done on the seventh floor was done by Fiendfyre, which is said to be irreversible.”

“But in my research I came across on an interesting property that some structures have: Structura Decipio. It’s the ability to absorb magic from outside sources in order to repair magical damage. But this can only be done when certain conditions are met.” Draco paused to make sure Luna was caught up. 

When the Ravenclaw looked up expectantly Draco continued. “First there must be two magical beings. Second they must love each other unconditionally.” He smiled over at Harry before continuing. “Third, they must make some sort of physical connection with each other and the structure. And lastly there must be an emotional connection to the reason the structure needs the magic.”

When Draco stopped talking Luna looked up at him and Harry. Ron was staring at the couple with his mouth hanging open. Sure, he’d heard about what happened, but he hadn’t known _all_ of that. Hermione sat next to her boyfriend listening to Draco intently. It was Luna that spoke first. “Now walk me through what happened that night.”

Draco nodded and took a deep breath before he told his story. “Most people don’t know this but Harry and I, as well as a couple of each of our friends were there when the Fiendfyre was unleashed. It took the life of one of my friends and would have killed me as well. But Harry saved my life.”

He smiled at his lover again and gave the brunet a chaste kiss. Then he looked back over at Luna and continued to talk. “On the night that Hogwarts healed I had been walking aimlessly through the school. Unknowingly I had entered the closed off area on the seventh floor. When I realized where I was the memory of that night during the final battle came flooding back. I was overwhelmed and fell to the floor, where I placed a hand onto the wall.” Draco looked over at Harry encouragingly.

“I had been trying to find Draco,” Harry started. “I wanted to talk to him about something. On a hunch I checked the seventh floor, where I found him kneeling amongst the rubble. I kneeled next to him and placed my hand over his. When I kissed him something strange happened,” Harry looked over at the Slytherin, unsure about what happened next.

“It was the Structura Decipio. The school absorbed our magic through our joined hands. It was painful but we couldn’t stop it.” Draco glanced at Harry. “I passed out first.”

“A moment later I was finally able to pull my hand back. I knew I was going to pass out too,” Harry said, “so I sent my patronus for help.”

“That’s fascinating,” Luna said, writing down the last part of their story. “And there are some lasting effects?”

“Well you already know that,” Draco told the blond girl. “But I’m not ready for everyone to know the full extent of my predicament.”

“So what should we print?” Ron asked, looking at Draco curiously.

“What’s already been said about it: that the loss of our magic is only temporary and that we will both be back to normal eventually,” Draco answered.

Luna nodded. “Alright. We’ll verify some of your research and then get this all written up.” She smiled at Harry and Draco and then her eyes went sort of unfocused as she caught sight of something behind them.

“Great. Research,” Ron groaned, trying to follow Luna’s line of sight and not seeing anything.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “It’s quiet amazing, what happened.”

“Yeah, it is.” Harry smiled and pulled Draco closer against his side. “I just wish Draco hadn’t had to lose his magic for it.”

Luna stood up and stuffed her quill and parchment into her bag. She skipped away after some unseen thing and left the Hospital Ward. Ron watched her curiously. “Looney is right,” he mumbled when she’d left.

Harry, Draco and Hermione ignored Ron. Hermione sighed and said, “If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.”

Draco considered her words before nodding, “So true.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry lay with Draco later that evening. They lay on their sides, facing each other. “I can’t believe you are going to be the potions professor next year,” Harry said, running a hand up and down Draco’s back slowly.

Draco hummed happily as Harry’s hand moved. “I know,” he agreed after a moment. “I never thought I’d actually find a job, let alone _before_ I finished school.”

Harry kissed Draco lazily for a minute. “I’m proud of you.”

Draco smiled. He’d never been told that before. He kissed Harry again, with a bit more force. After a few moments he pulled back. “What about you?”

Harry’s mind was rather fuzzy after Draco’s kiss and he wasn’t sure what the Slytherin was talking about. “Huh?”

Draco chuckled lightly and scooted back a bit, creating a little bit of space between them. Hopefully that would help the brunet think clearly. “What do you think you’ll do after we finish Hogwarts?”

Harry had spent a lot of time thinking about that after the war. “I used to want to be an Auror but now,” he took a breath; “I don’t think I want to anymore.”

“Well, what _do_ you want to do?”

If Harry had been doing anything but lying on his side he would have tilted his head, but when he tried to do just that it didn’t really work. He spent a couple of minutes thinking about his future. What did he want to do for the rest of his life? Eventually he spoke, “Honestly? I don’t want to do anything.”

Draco eyed him curiously, “Why?”

Harry frowned. “I feel like I’ve done enough to fill a lifetime, maybe even more than one. I’ve been through so much and I’m only 18. I’m ready to sit back and let everyone else do things.” He sighed. “That’s stupid, I know.”

Draco shook his head slightly. “It’s not stupid. You defeated Voldemort. You walked right up to face your death.” He looked directly into Harry’s eyes. “You deserve to do _anything_ that you want to do, even if that’s absolutely nothing.”

Harry wasn’t surprised that Draco knew about him facing his death; everyone knew. After the war was over he had told his story to the world. There was even a book in the works, maybe a whole series. “But no one wants to see the great Harry Potter doing nothing. They expect great things from the Chosen One.” 

“Well, then, fuck them!” Draco exclaimed. Harry looked at him like he was mad, and Draco wondered if he was. “You don’t owe anyone anything anymore. You’ve done your part. Why should anyone care what you do with the rest of your life? Stop trying to be who you _were_ , love. You can’t be him anymore _and_ be who you are supposed to be now.” 

“And who am I supposed to me now?” Harry asked, sighing.

“Just Harry, not ‘Harry Potter, Chosen One’.” Draco took a deep breath. “Do whatever the fuck you want and screw everyone else!”

Harry smiled. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That’s all that matters.”

The look in Draco’s eyes softened. “Then do that.” He paused. “Stay with me here.” Another pause. “Teach with me. The Defense Professor is leaving, take his job.”

“Now you sound like Hermione,” Harry chuckled softly.

“She’s right.” Draco grinned, “As usual.” He chuckled. “You would make a great teacher. And who wouldn’t want to be taught by _the_ Harry Potter?”

Harry nodded. “It does make sense.” He smiled mischievously. “And best of all we’d be together.” He leaned in and kissed his lover passionately.

After a moment Draco broke the kiss. “So you’ll do it?”

Harry nodded again. “I’ll teach.” He kissed Draco gently. “So that I can be with you. Forever.” They kissed again for a long moment and then Harry pulled back slightly. “You know what I just thought of?”

“Mmm…?” Draco murmured, trying to redirect blood flow so that he could continue talking to his boyfriend. “What?”

“I haven’t seen any of the Weasleys that aren’t here for school since I woke up.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Usually Molly would be here, treating me like a baby.”

“Oh, well they did all come by on Sunday,” Draco told him. “But Madam Pomfrey made it clear that you were fine and that they weren’t needed.”

“’They’?” Harry looked confused. “Who all came by?”

Draco chuckled, remembering the sea of red hair that had been their visit. “Oh everyone.” He grinned. “Molly, Arthur, George, Percy, Bill and Fleur.”

“Bill and Fleur came?”

Draco nodded. “And they apologized for their reaction to our announcement. They ‘were blinded by what’ I had done during the war, they said.” He scoffed. “But now they know that that wasn’t the real me.”

“Wow,” Harry nodded vaguely. “And all it took was a powerful act of love and magic and an attack on our lives for them to realize that?”

Draco chuckled, “Apparently.”

Harry laughed. “Just like a Weasley: stubborn until there’s no other option.” Draco laughed too.

Madam Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing and smiled at the sight that met her. There was no denying the strength of the love between Harry and Draco. One look at the two of them together and you just knew how they felt. “Good evening,” she greeted.

Draco rolled onto his back and smiled up at the healer. “Good evening Madam Pomfrey.”

“Visiting hours are just about over Draco,” she told him.

The joy of just a moment ago was gone as soon as she said those words. Harry and Draco both frowned. “Can’t he stay here? Please?” Harry asked.

“He knows he can’t. He is not a patient anymore,” she frowned as well. “His escort will be here very soon.”

“But Madam Pomfrey, I promised Draco we wouldn’t spend a night apart,” Harry objected, laying a hand on the blond’s chest possessively.

“I’m sorry Mr. Potter but you’ve already spent two nights apart.”

“There was nothing I could do about those,” Harry tried to sit up, but didn’t get very far. “But now I won’t let you make him leave,” Harry struggled to sit again and Draco watched him worriedly.

“Please don’t overdo it Harry,” Madam Pomfrey fussed, moving to stand next to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and held him still. She sighed when he continued to struggle. “If you are going to put up such a fuss about it I suppose I don’t have a choice but to let him stay.”

Harry immediately stopped moving and smiled up at the healer, “Thank you ma’am.”

She stood up straight. “I will inform Miss Granger when she arrives and I will have a house elf bring you a change of clothes Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco nodded, “Thank you very much.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked over to the doors of the Hospital Wing. She looked out the window of the door and then left the room. Harry looked over at Draco and smiled, “I never break a promise.”

Draco grinned, “I know.” He leaned into his lover and gave him a chaste kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry said before giving Draco another kiss. 

The blond brought a hand up and laced it into Harry’s hair as he deepened the kiss. They stayed that way for a long moment as Draco tugged rhythmically on Harry’s hair. The brunet’s body reacted to the hair pulling and Harry wondered if he was strong enough for sex. Draco moved closer to him and Harry felt the Slytherin’s erection pressing into his hip. Draco tugged his hair particularly hard and Harry moaned loudly, breaking the kiss.

“There will be none of that!” Madam Pomfrey exclaimed sternly.

Draco flushed and closed his eyes. Harry looked over at the healer, also blushing slightly, “Sorry ma’am.”

“If you two cannot behave I _will_ have to ask Mr. Malfoy to leave,” she told them, eyes hard.

Draco rolled away from Harry, face a deep red. “Yes, Madam Pomfrey,” he mumbled.

Her face softened slightly. “Even if it was acceptable behavior for students Harry wouldn’t be strong enough right now.”

Harry nodded, “I know.”

She eyed them both for a moment before she gave them a small smile, “Good night gentlemen. Get me if you need anything.”

“Good night Madam Pomfrey,” Harry said, smiling. Draco didn’t say anything; he simply covered his face with his hands. The healer smiled again before she left. Harry looked over at Draco, smirking. “Do you know how sexy you are when you blush?” he said huskily.

Draco peeked through his fingers at his boyfriend, “How can you still be turned on after _that_?”

Harry waggled his eyebrows, “Talent.” He reached a hand over and pulled Draco’s hands off his face. Harry admired the pink hue of the blond’s cheeks for a moment before he said, “Kiss me.”

Draco rolled back to Harry and met his lips in a heated kiss. When they had been interrupted his arousal had faded away but as they kissed Draco found it building again quickly. He laced his fingers back into the brunet’s hair and started tugging again. Harry wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and moaned when his hair was pulled hard. He wished he was strong enough to roll on top of Draco. Instead he settled for kissing the blond even more passionately.

Draco groaned into the kiss and then rolled himself and Harry so that he was lying on top of the Gryffindor. He ground his hips down into Harry and they both moaned. It felt like a lifetime to Draco since they last time they’d been like this. He broke their kiss and tugged harder on Harry’s inky locks as he whispered, “What do you think you’re up for?”

Harry moaned again. “Whatever you want,” he panted.

Draco crashed their lips together again and pushed down on the other man’s shoulders, preventing Harry from moving. Having power over Harry, even if it was only because the brunet was weak, was intoxicating to Draco. They would have to explore this more when Harry was better, Draco thought. He ground their hips together again.

Harry ran his hands up Draco’s back and down to grab his ass. Draco brought one hand between them to work on the button and zipper of his pants. He freed his erection as he continued to kiss his boyfriend. Draco tugged on Harry’s pajama pants until they were low enough to let the Gryffindor’s cock spring free.

Harry moaned loudly and broke the kiss. He buried his face into Draco’s neck and panted loudly. Draco pressed their erections together and wrapped one hand around them both. He stroked, loving the feel of his cock pressed so tightly against Harry’s. Harry moaned again, loudly. Draco paused his movement and hissed, “Shh… Madam Pomfrey could hear.” Harry nodded quickly and pressed his mouth harder against the Slytherin’s shoulder. 

Draco resumed stroking their cocks and soon he too was panting along with harry. “Oh Harry,” he whispered, pulling the other man’s hair again. Harry bit Draco’s shoulder to keep from crying out as he came. Draco felt Harry’s seed on his hand and erection and moaned again. A few more strokes of his hand and the blond was coming too.

Harry’s arms slid off Draco and his head fell back onto his pillow; he felt boneless. Draco panted for a moment before rolling off his lover. “Can you do a cleaning charm?” he asked Harry, still slightly breathless.

Harry nodded and tried to lift his arm to get his wand. It didn’t work. “A little help?”

Draco chuckled, “Maybe we were a bit ambitious?” He sat up and grabbed Harry’s wand. He handed it to the other man and wondered if the brunet would actually be able to cast the spell. Harry grasped his wand and concentrated. He lifted his arm and quickly cast the charm on himself and Draco. It worked but not perfectly. His arm dropped suddenly and he lost a hold of his wand.

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry gently. “Thank you.” He pulled the Gryffindor’s pajama pants up and then fixed his own pants. He looked over at his boyfriend again but Harry was asleep. Draco smiled and cuddled up to the other man’s side. “I love you,” he whispered before he too fell asleep.


	14. Walking Slowly

When Harry awoke the next morning he felt much better. Draco was pressed to his side and he turned his head to press a kiss to the Slytherin’s white-blond hair. “I love you,” Harry said quietly, not expecting an answer.

“I love you too,” Draco whispered. He’d been awake for several minutes and hadn’t wanted to wake his lover.

Harry started slightly, surprised that Draco was awake. “Good morning.”

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at the Gryffindor. “Good morning, love. How do you feel?”

“Great actually,” Harry grinned. He tried to sit up and after a moment was successful.

Draco’s smile widened and he sat up too. “Wonderful,” He murmured before leaning in and kissing the brunet gently. “You are wonderful.”

“I know,” Harry smirked.

“Don’t get too cocky now.”

Harry waggled his eyebrows and said, “Well you’d know all about how _cocky_ I am.”

Draco laughed and kissed Harry again. A door opened behind him and he turned to see Madam Pomfrey approaching. “Good morning,” he greeted happily, taking note of her lack of potions.

“Good morning,” she smiled. “It’s wonderful to see you sitting up Mr. Potter. Perhaps you’ll be able to get out of bed today.”

“That would be great,” Harry said, looking excited. He was getting tired of being bedridden, even if he’d only been conscious for a day of it so far.

The main door to the Hospital Wing opened and Mrs. Weasley walked in. “Harry!” she exclaimed, rushing over and pulling him into a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you awake!”

Harry patted the older woman’s back gently. “Thanks Mrs. Weasley.”

She pulled back from the hug but kept her hands on Harry’s shoulders. “How many times must I tell you to call me Molly, dear?”

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled, looking down.

Mrs. Weasley released his shoulders and then pulled Draco into a hug. “You’ve been taking good care of him. I can tell.”

Draco sat awkwardly still as the redhead hugged him. “Yes ma’am, I have.”

Harry watched the exchange between his boyfriend and the only mother he’d ever really known in amusement. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley had accepted Draco into the family after all. Mrs. Weasley released Draco and turned her attention to Madam Pomfrey. Harry smiled over at his lover who looked at him with an expression that said ‘what is wrong with that woman?’ Harry shrugged.

“How is he doing?” Mrs. Weasley asked the healer.

“Well I was just about to examine him, but based on how he looks I would say he is doing much better,” Madam Pomfrey answered.

“I’m fine,” Harry told to two women.

“I still need to examine you,” the healer said. “Lie back please.”

Harry frowned slightly but did as he was told. He reached a hand out toward Draco and the blond laced their fingers together and smiled at him. Harry continued to look at the Slytherin as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over him. After a moment she lowered her wand and spoke, “The damage done during the attack is now fully healed. So as soon as Harry is back to full strength he will be released from my care.”

Harry grinned up at the healer, “Really?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter. Really.”

“Thank you Madam Pomfrey,” Draco said before leaning down to kiss Harry gently.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and then turned to Mrs. Weasley, “Do you have any questions for me?” The other woman shook her head no. “Very well. I will be in my rooms if you need me.”

Harry sat up as the healer walked away. “Thank you for coming Molly but you don’t have to stay. I’m fine, really.”

Mrs. Weasley frowned. “But what if you need help with something?”

“That’s what I’ve got Draco for,” Harry said, glancing over at the blond.

Draco nodded. “Yes Molly, I won’t be leaving his side. Ever. So you don’t need to worry about him.”

Mrs. Weasley sighed. “Oh alright. But I’m staying for breakfast at least.”

~~~~~~~~~~

It took a while but eventually Mrs. Weasley did leave. She fussed over Harry for a good bit of the morning, worrying about his eating habits, his magic, and his school work. Harry and Draco continually reassured the woman that everything was fine and that together they could handle it all.

After Mrs. Weasley left Madam Pomfrey came back into the large room. “I think it’s time you tried to stand,” she told Harry. Harry nodded and scooted himself to the edge of the bed. Madam Pomfrey and Draco stood on either side and slightly in front of him as he swung his legs to the floor.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed himself up. His legs wobbled and Draco reached a hand toward him but stopped short of touching the Gryffindor. After a moment Harry leg’s stopped shaking and he stood there smiling triumphantly. Draco leaned over and kissed his cheek. Madam Pomfrey smiled sweetly and said, “Now why don’t you try taking a few steps?”

Harry nodded again and did as was suggested. The first step went fine. The second was rather shaky. And on the third his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor. Draco reached out to catch him and Harry fit the floor with very minimal force. Draco knelt beside his boyfriend, one arm around the other man’s waist. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Just a little weak still, I guess,” Harry answered, trying to stand back up and getting nowhere. “Help me back to bed?”

“Yeah,” Draco mumbled. He tightened his hold on the brunet and stood up. He helped Harry back onto the bed and then frowned over at Madam Pomfrey.

“We’ll try again later,” the healer said simply.

~~~~~~~~~~

“When we finish eating,” Harry said, taking a bite of his sandwich, “will you help me try walking again?”

Draco looked up from his plate. “Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Harry nodded, mouth stuffed with food. “Then of course I will help, love.”

Harry swallowed and smiled. “Thanks.” They ate in silence for several minutes. Harry finished his sandwich and grinned at his boyfriend, “Ready when you are.”

Draco nodded distractedly and continued to eat his lunch at a leisurely pace. Harry watched him, starting to fidget slightly after only a minute. Draco watched Harry squirm as he continued to eat slowly. When Harry sighed loudly Draco chuckled, “Alright, I’m done.”

Harry smiled again and used his wand to levitate the tray of lunch leftovers off the bed and over to his bedside table. Draco moved to stand next to Harry and the bed as the brunet positioned himself as he had earlier in the day. He took a deep breath and stood up. 

Draco reached his arms out, ready to catch the Gryffindor if he fell again. Harry stood there for a few moments before he took a tentative step. He made it three steps before his legs felt shaky and he stopped. “You ok?” Draco asked when Harry paused.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, still not moving. “Just a little shaky.” He took a couple of deep breaths before he moved again. He found that if he went very slow and stopped whenever he felt his legs wobble, he could do it. Soon Harry was standing next to a bed that was three away from his. He grinned at Draco and said, “Let’s show Madam Pomfrey.”

“Ok,” Draco took a step towards the healer’s rooms and then paused. “Do you want to sit or something?”

“No, just go get her. I’ll be fine.”

Draco nodded and practically ran across the Hospital Wing. He knocked almost frantically on the healer’s door. A second later Madam Pomfrey opened it. “What’s the matter? She asked, trying to look around Draco.

“Nothing,” Draco grinned. “Harry’s walking.” He stepped to the side so that Madam Pomfrey could see.

Across the room Harry took several steps before turning around and smiling at them. Madam Pomfrey approached the brunet, “Very good, Mr. Potter. It looks like you’ll be recovered faster than I thought.”

“Can I take a shower?” Harry asked suddenly. “I feel like it’s been weeks since I had one.”

Madam Pomfrey considered him for a moment. “I’m not sure you’re strong enough for that.” 

As if to make her point, Harry’s legs wobbled dangerously. Draco ran to his side to offer help, but Harry shrugged him off. “Please? I really need one.” He looked over at his lover. “And Draco will help me so I don’t fall or anything.”

The healer sighed, “I really should _not_ allow it.”

Harry gave her his best puppy dog eyes and tilted his head slightly, “Please?”

Madam Pomfrey sighed again. “Oh alright,” she shook her head lightly. “But no fooling around in there.”

“Yes ma’am,” Harry said. Draco nodded, figuring the brunet would be too weak for anything anyway. 

“The shower is just through there,” she pointed to a doorway to the left of the desk Draco had his school work on. “There should be everything you need in there. I will have a house elf bring you both clean clothes while you’re in there.”

“Thank you Madam Pomfrey,” Harry smiled at her. She nodded and then turned and walked away. Harry leaned against Draco as soon as the healer was out of the room. “Help me to the shower?”

Draco put an arm around Harry’s waist as the brunet put one across his shoulders. They walked slowly across the room, Harry leaning heavily against Draco. When they reached to door Draco opened it and asked, “Are you sure you’re up for a shower?”

Harry nodded as they entered the room. It wasn’t small but it wasn’t very big either. It contained a changing area and a decent sized shower. Draco helped Harry sit down on the built-in bench in the changing area. “I really need a shower,” Harry said again as he sat down.

Draco nodded once and helped Harry undress and then took off his own clothes. He started the shower and made sure the temperature was right. He turned to harry. “Need help getting into the shower?”

Harry tried to stand up and found it was a bit difficult. When he was standing Draco put an arm around his waist again. They managed to get under the spray of the shower and stood there together for a moment. “I love you,” Harry said, turning to face the blond.

Draco smiled, slightly amused by Harry’s randomness. “I love you too.” Harry closed the small distance between them and kissed Draco passionately. Draco’s body responded immediately and he felt Harry’s body doing the same. He allowed the kiss to continue for a moment before he took a half step backwards and said, “You’re not strong enough, love.”

Harry moved with Draco and grinned, “Don’t you want me?” Before the Slytherin could answer Harry crashed their mouths together and pressed his body fully against Draco’s.

Draco moaned at the forceful way Harry claimed his mouth. He could feel Harry’s erection against him and he suddenly couldn’t remember why he’d been objecting in the first place. He ran one hand up into Harry’s hair and the other down to grab his ass. Draco pulled Harry’s head back by the hair and moved his mouth to bite and suck at the Gryffindor’s neck.

“Oh yes,” Harry groaned. “Yes. Mark me.” Draco proceeded to do just that, leaving small bit marks and bruises across Harry’s neck and shoulder. Draco stepped forward, moving Harry with him, until the brunet was pressed against the wall of the shower.

Harry closed his eyes when he felt the cold of the tiled wall against his back. It was an interesting contrast to the heat of Draco in front of him. Draco stopped sucking on Harry’s collar bone and tugged on his hair again, “Look at me.”

Harry moaned again; there was something incredibly sexy about Draco when he took charge like that. Harry opened his eyes and met grey ones darkened with lust and desire. Harry opened his mouth and without thinking said, “Fuck me.”

Draco growled low in his throat and quickly turned Harry around. Harry gasped as his overheated chest was suddenly pressed forcefully against the cool tile. Draco kicked Harry’s legs apart and pressed himself against the Gryffindor’s backside. He rubbed his erection against Harry’s ass and growled again, “Is this what you want?”

Harry groaned and nodded, cheek sliding against the slick wall. He didn’t say anything; he couldn’t form a coherent thought anymore. He pressed his hips back against Draco’s hardness as best as he could, hoping that would be enough of an answer.

Draco grabbed the nearest bottle of liquid and popped the top off of it. He squeezed some of the substance into his hand and spread it onto his fingers. Draco bit down on Harry’s shoulder as he brought his hand between them and pressed a finger into his lover. He worked Harry open carefully; wanting to make sure he didn’t hurt the Gryffindor.

Harry panted against the shower wall. He pressed his hips against Draco’s hand, wanting more. Finally Draco removed his fingers and Harry moaned, more than ready for what would come next. Draco quickly slicked his cock and pressed it against Harry’s entrance. He paused before he breached the brunet and asked, “You’re sure you want it?”

Harry growled this time. “Yes!” he exclaimed.

Draco grinned against his boyfriend’s shoulder and pushed into the other man in one quick motion. They moaned in unison. “Oh Merlin I missed this,” Draco murmured as he started to thrust. If Harry had been able to think clearly he would have commented on how it had only been five days since the last time they’d had sex. But as it was, Harry _couldn’t_ think clearly. He simply moaned loudly as Draco pounded into him, hitting his sweet spot on every third or so thrust.

Draco thrust hard into Harry and gripped the brunet’s hips tightly. He suspected Harry would be bruised later, but he didn’t care about that right then. He bit and sucked at Harry’s shoulder as he pounded into the Gryffindor. Harry was pretty sure he wasn’t holding himself up anymore. He was pressed tightly between Draco and the shower wall and that was the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor. Draco thrust particularly hard, hitting Harry’s prostate. Harry came, crying out loudly, “Draco!”

The clenching of Harry’s muscles sent Draco over the edge and he came, biting down hard on the brunet’s shoulder. When he released Harry’s shoulder he noticed he’d bit him hard enough to draw a little blood. Draco frowned at it and gently pulled out of his lover. Harry sank to the floor when Draco let him go, unable to stand. He felt his consciousness slipping and then everything went black.

Draco knelt down beside Harry and turned him to get a good look at the brunet. “Harry?” he asked worriedly. Harry didn’t respond and Draco frowned. Maybe he’d gone too far. He sighed and moved Harry into a more comfortable position. He quickly soaped himself and Harry before he lifted the brunet. He stood them under the spray until all the soap was washed away.

Draco stepped out of the shower and set Harry down on the bench. He considered how to get Harry dressed and decided that he wouldn’t. He dried himself off and got dressed quickly. He toweled Harry off as best he could before wrapping the towel around the brunet and lifting him up again. Draco managed to get Harry over to the bed and laid the Gryffindor in it. He removed the damp towel and covered Harry completely with the sheet and blanket.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his lover. Harry looked like he was simply sleeping peacefully. Draco contemplated getting Madam Pomfrey, just to be sure that Harry was alright. But harry smiled slightly in his sleep and Draco decided to use the time to work on his potions studies instead.

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco heard the bell signaling the end of classes and decided that he’d been working for long enough. He set his book down on the desk and made his way over to his lover. Harry was still asleep and Draco wondered when he would wake up. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry’s forehead.

The door opened behind him and Ron and Hermione came into the room. “Hi guys’” Hermione greeted. Draco sat up and smiled. “Oh, is he asleep?”

“Yeah,” Draco grinned. “He wore himself out having a shower.”

“He was out of bed?” Hermione asked excitedly. Draco nodded. “That’s great.”

“Yeah, it is. Madam Pomfrey says he’ll be out of here soon,” Draco told them. “How were classes?”

Ron sat down in a chair next to the bed and sighed. “Boring. As usual.”

Hermione sat down next to her boyfriend and huffed, “Just because it’s not as exciting as fighting Voldemort had been doesn’t mean it’s not fascinating.”

Ron rolled his eyes at her. “They’re not teaching us anything new, ‘Mione. Maybe I _should_ have just taken the N.E.W.T.s this summer instead.”

Hermione frowned slightly. “But now we’re learning the theory behind the spells,” she couldn’t keep her excitement out of her eyes.

“Yes,” Ron sighed, “and theory is boring.”

Draco watched the exchange with amusement. He thought their bickering was rather funny. He felt harry move beside him and looked down to see the brunet looking up at him with bright, yet sleepy, green eyes. “Hey, love.”

Harry smiled up at him, “Hey.” He looked over and saw his best friends arguing good naturedly. “Hi Ron. Hi ‘Mione.”

The other Gryffindors stopped their argument and smiled over at Harry. “Hi,” They said in unison. Hermione asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Great,” Harry exclaimed and then sat up. It was then that he realized he wasn’t wearing any clothes, though it seemed like his friends hadn’t noticed. He blushed slightly. “Uh Draco?”

Draco looked curiously over at his boyfriend. “Yes?”

Harry whispered as quietly as possible, “Why am I naked?” Ron groaned and Hermione blushed. Apparently he hadn’t been quiet enough.

Draco laughed and leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear, “You passed out before we finished our shower. I washed you but I couldn’t get you dressed.”

Harry’s blush deepened, “Oh.”

Draco looked over at Ron and Hermione, who were resolutely not trying to listen in, and smiled sweetly. “Could you give me and Harry a little privacy? Just for a minute please?”

Ron nodded, “Sure.” He took his girlfriend by the wrist and pulled her quickly across the room and out the door.

“Let me go get your clothes,” Draco said before he stood up and walked over to the shower room. He grabbed Harry’s clothes and walked back over to where Harry was seated. Draco helped the brunet and soon Harry was fully clothes and sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’ll go get Ron and Hermione,” Draco told his lover.

Harry grabbed Draco’s wrist, “Let me do it.” Draco nodded and took a step back but stayed close enough to catch the Gryffindor if he fell. Harry stood up and walked slowly over to the door. “By the way,” Harry grinned over at Draco, “That’s quite the bite I have on my shoulder.”

Draco blushed a deep red, knowing that Ron and Hermione must have seen it too. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “You can heal it if you want.”

Harry stopped in front of the door and looked over at the blond. “Why would I want to do that?” He opened the door and turned to see not his two friends but Professor McGonagall standing on the other side. “Headmistress! How nice to see you,” Harry said, slightly shocked. Draco moved to see who was there and was surprised to indeed see the older woman.

“Harry! It’s wonderful to see you out of bed,” she smiled warmly at the man. “May I come in?”

Harry and Draco stepped out of the way. Draco’s blush faded slowly as he gestured for the headmistress to go ahead of him, “After you.”

Professor McGonagall nodded her head once, “Thank you Mr. Malfoy.” She entered the large room and Harry stepped up to walk beside her. She matched her pace to Harry’s slow one as Draco followed closely behind. “I sent Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley down to dinner,” she explained. “Though I suspect they will be back as soon as they finish eating.”

They reached Harry and Draco’s bed and all took a seat. The two students looked at the headmistress expectantly from their spots on the bed. McGonagall adjusted herself in the chair next to the bed and smiled at both men. “Since the article appeared in the Daily Prophet this past weekend,” she began, “we have received an influx of owls addressed to each of you. We have held the letters while both of you recovered but I fear that continuing to do so will be very hard.”

Harry and Draco both frowned. “Why?” Harry inquired.

The professor chuckled, “We’re running out of places to store them.”

“There are _that_ many, Professor?” Draco asked, looking concerned.

“Yes, there are, Mr. Malfoy.” She frowned slightly. “And we’ve already had to deal with several howlers as well.” She paused and took a deep breath. “So I need to know what you would like to do with all the letters.”

Harry looked over at Draco, who shrugged. “I’d like to at least look through them a little,” he told his lover.

Draco nodded slowly, not sure why Harry cared, “Alright.”

Professor McGonagall nodded. “I will have them sent up to you then.” She stood up to leave.

“Headmistress?” Harry stopped her. “May I have a quick word before you leave?”

She sat back down and smiled. “Of course.”

Harry took a deep breath and Draco looked at him curiously, unsure of what the brunet was going to say. “The rumor is that Professor Bramman will be leaving at the end of the year.”

Professor McGonagall smiled knowingly. “It’s true.”

“Then you must be looking for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?” Harry asked.

“I am.”

Harry smiled over at Draco. “I know that you have already given Draco the potions position.” He looked back at the headmistress. “I was wondering if you would consider me for the defense position.”

McGonagall looked interested. “You want to teach? I was under the impression that your plans were to become an Auror.”

Harry nodded slowly, “They were. But I have come to realize that fighting is not something I want to do anymore.”

“And you want to teach instead?”

“I want to be with Draco,” Harry said honestly, “and that means staying at Hogwarts. Teaching seemed the best, and only, option.” He took a hold of Draco’s hand and gave it a small squeeze.

“Teaching is not something you do simply because of the location. It is something you must want to do,” the headmistress told him.

“Ask anyone in the DA, Professor,” Harry said. “They will all tell you how good I am at it.”

“That may be. But did you enjoy it?” Professor McGonagall asked.

Draco watched Harry, curious about his answer. Harry thought about the question, tilting his head slightly. Eventually he answered, “Yes. I did.”

The headmistress nodded. “Then the job is yours.” She smiled. “Assuming you do well on your N.E.W.T.s”


	15. Fan Mail

Shortly after Professor McGonagall left several elves arrived carrying bags of mail. They made many trips over the next few minutes and Harry almost regretted having the mail brought to them. Eventually the bags stopped coming and Harry and Draco surveyed the rather large pile of mail. “So how do we do this?” Harry asked his lover.

“Well I think we should each take a bag and separate them into piles: positive for Harry, positive for Draco, positive for both, negative for Harry, negative for Draco, and negative for both,” Draco suggested. “Then we can go back later and really read them if we want.”

“Sounds good to me,” Harry smiled enthusiastically. He used his wand to summon two bags to him and then handed one to Draco. “Let’s get started.”

They worked in silence for a while. Somehow Draco ended up sitting on the floor next to the bed. Both men were soon surrounded by piles of letter and Harry’s smiled had faded quickly. At some point an elf from the kitchen had arrived carrying a tray of food for dinner and they ate distractedly as they sorted the mail.

As Harry summoned over his third bag the door to the Hospital Wing opened and Ron and Hermione entered. They eyed the mess that was the letter sorting warily. “What’s going on?” Ron asked.

Harry gestured around him. “These are all the letters we’ve gotten since the Prophet article. McGonagall said we had to do something with them so we’re sorting through them.”

Hermione smiled at the exasperated couple surrounded by parchment. “We’ll help.”

“Thank you,” Draco said, sounding relieved. 

Draco quickly explained how they were organizing the letters. Ron and Hermione each took a bag and found a spot on the floor to work. They wondered what Harry and Draco would do with all the letters when they were done sorting them, but neither of them asked. Draco also wondered what Harry wanted to do with the letters. Personally he just wanted to burn them all, good and bad. He didn’t care what anyone thought about his relationship. Especially now that he’d gotten a taste of what they had to say.

Harry had planned on just seeing what the general public thought about his relationship with Draco by comparing the size of the piles but as he scanned the letters he realized something; the “positive” letters were truly amazing. Many of them were thank yous: thank you for coming out (which wasn’t all that new to Harry, he’d been out for a while now), thank you for being honest, thank you for loving a death eater, and many other types. Harry felt compelled to write back to these people.

He wanted them to know how much their support meant to him. The fact that there were _any_ positive ones in all of these letters was amazing to Harry. He set another thank you letter onto the “positive for both” pile and looked over at Draco. “I want to answer these people,” he announced suddenly.

“All of them?” Ron asked, looking around them at the large piles of parchment in disbelief.

Harry shrugged. “All the positive ones at least.”

Draco considered his lover for a moment. “And what about the negative ones? What will we do with them?”

Harry aimed his wand at his “negative for Harry” pile, “Incendio!” It burst into flames and quickly burned out, leaving a small pile of ashes in its place.

“But there are still a lot of good letters Harry,” Hermione frowned at her piles of letters. “I don’t think you’ll be able to answer them all.”

“I don’t care how long it takes,” Harry said, sounding very determined. “I’m going to write back to each person that supports us.” He looked over at Draco. “I’ll even write to the ones that positive to you, Draco, if you don’t want to.”

“I’ll help you with that,” Draco told him. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to talk Harry out of this so he figured he might as well help out. “Let’s finish sorting and then we can start writing back.”

Harry nodded and summoned over another bag. They worked for quite a while, chatting about school and the newspaper as they worked. Suddenly Harry remembered that he hadn’t told Ron and Hermione about the meeting with McGonagall. “Oh yeah,” Harry said offhandedly. “McGonagall said I could have the Defense professor job for next year.”

Hermione looked up at Harry excitedly and exclaimed, “That’s wonderful! I told you that you would make a teacher.”

Ron nodded in agreement, “That’s brilliant Harry.”

“We’ll see how good a teacher I am next year I guess.” Harry smiled over at his lover, “But it means that Draco and I are guaranteed to be together.” Draco smiled back at him.

Hermione grinned at the couple, “You two are too cute sometimes!”

Draco scowled at the bushy haired brunette, “Draco Malfoy is _not_ cute.”

Hermione and Harry laughed loudly. Ron summoned over another bag of letters and announced, “Last one.”

“Thank goodness,” Hermione sighed, done laughing. “I’m covered in parchment cuts.”

They quickly finished sorting the letters and then combined their piles. Harry was impressed by the number of positive letters there were. They were very close to out numbering the negative ones even. He stood up and walked very slowly over to the piles of negative letters.

“You’re walking now?” Ron asked, amazed.

Harry shrugged, “Yeah.” He looked down at the letters in front of him and frowned. “Shall I burn them?”

Draco stood beside him and put an arm around the Gryffindor’s waist. “Yes. I don’t want to look at them anymore.”

“Help me?” Harry asked, looking sideways at his boyfriend.

Draco frowned slightly, “How? I can’t do magic.”

Harry took the arm from around his waist and put his wand in Draco’s hand. He put his hand over his lover’s and held them forward, pointing the wand at the letters. He concentrated, unsure if his still weak magic would work through Draco’s hand. “Incendio!”

The parchment caught fire. It started small, but quickly grew until all the letters were on fire. Draco handed the wand back to Harry and they watched the letters burn. Harry took Draco’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. “I love you,” he said as the fire started to die down.

Draco looked over at Harry. “I love you too.” Harry turned his head and smiled. Draco leaned in and kissed the brunet passionately.

After a moment Ron groaned, “Ugh, gross.” Hermione swatted him on the back of his head and frowned at him. “What? It _is_ gross.”

“Only to you, Ronald,” Hermione said, sounding a bit distant. “I think it’s sweet.”

“Ugh,” Ron groaned again.

Harry broke the kiss and laughed at his friends. “Stop being a baby Ron. We’re in love, deal with it.”

“I _know _,” Ron pouted, “but that doesn’t mean I have to like watching you two snog.”__

__“Alright, you’ve got a point there,” Harry conceded. He walked back over to the bed and picked up a handful of good letters, moving a little faster than he had earlier in the day. “I’m going to get started.”_ _

__“Do you want us to hang around?” Hermione asked, standing somewhere between the door and the bed._ _

__“You can if you want, but I’m not sure how fun it will be,” Harry answered, shrugging. Draco took a stack of letters from his pile and sat next to his boyfriend._ _

__Hermione made up her mind and took a seat next to the bed. “We’ll stay for a bit.”_ _

__Harry and Draco worked late into the night. Ron and Hermione sat with them for a while but eventually Ron got bored so Hermione took him back to Gryffindor Tower to “entertain him.” Sometime later Draco got tired and fell asleep but Harry continued to work._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Draco woke up Thursday morning to find Harry slumped against the headboard asleep, still holding a letter in one hand and a quill in the other. There was a bottle of ink resting dangerously on the brunet’s thigh. Draco carefully moved the ink and gently took the quill and parchment out of Harry’s hands. He considered moving Harry into a more comfortable position but he worried that doing so would wake the Gryffindor._ _

__Draco watched Harry sleep for a little while, smiling slightly. Harry looked so innocent when he slept. Madam Pomfrey entered the room a couple of minutes later. She frowned at the mess they had made the night before. “What is all this?”_ _

__“Fan mail,” Draco answered, rolling his eyes slightly. “We’ll clean it up.”_ _

__“That’s right, you will,” Madam Pomfrey nodded. “And you’ll clean those marks up too,” she gestured to the scorch marks on the floor. “I don’t even want to know what those are from.”_ _

__“Yes, ma’am,” Draco chuckled lightly._ _

__Harry stirred slightly but didn’t wake up. Madam Pomfrey smiled down at him and asked Draco, “How is he doing?”_ _

__“Great,” Draco smiled as well. “He’s walking much better now.”_ _

__“That’s good.” She met Draco’s eyes. “I’m going to release him today. We will arrange for you two to be escorted to Gryffindor Tower while the rest of the students are in class.”_ _

__Draco swallowed hard. He was nervous about leaving the Hospital Wing. When harry had been unconscious he’d only been in Gryffindor while everyone was in bed. Now he wasn’t going to be able to avoid people as easily. Though he supposed they _could_ just stay in their dorm room._ _

__Madam Pomfrey smiled sweetly at the blond, “It’ll be fine Draco, dear. The Gryffindors are very considerate. They won’t bother you if you want privacy.”_ _

__Draco nodded. “I know.” He sighed. “I’m just worried Harry will want to return to class and I’m not ready for that.”_ _

__“Then tell him that, he’ll listen.”_ _

__Draco knew it was the truth. “Yeah.” He smiled up at the healer. “You’re right.” Madam Pomfrey nodded once and then walked away. Draco looked down at his boyfriend. Harry smiled slightly in his sleep and Draco wondered what the other man was dreaming about. Draco lay back down and pulled Harry against him. He placed a soft kiss on the brunet’s lips. Harry’s eyes fluttered open and Draco said softly, “Good morning, love. Sleep well?”_ _

__Harry smiled sleepily, “I had the most wonderful dream.”_ _

__“Oh? About what?” Draco asked curiously._ _

__“You.” Harry’s smile widened as he looked into Draco’s grey eyes. “And me.”_ _

__Draco smiled too. “What were we doing?”_ _

__Harry put his arm over Draco’s waist and pressed himself against his lover. “This, basically.” He closed the remaining distance between their lips and kissed Draco passionately. Draco leisurely kissed back and harry matched his energy to the blond’s. They kissed slowly for a long time, simply enjoying the feel of their lips and tongues moving together._ _

__Eventually Harry pulled back and grinned at Draco. ‘So what’s on the agenda for today?”_ _

__“Well, first we have to clean up all the letters and get rid of the scorch marks,” Draco told him. “Then Madam Pomfrey is releasing you today so at some point we will be escorted to Gryffindor Tower.”_ _

__“Who’s escorting us?” The 8th years again?” Harry asked, wondering when they’d be moved._ _

__Draco shrugged. “I don’t know, but I don’t think so. She said it would be ‘while the rest of the students are in class’ so I guess that means her and Filch or something.”_ _

__Harry frowned, “That doesn’t sound good to me.”_ _

__Draco nodded. “Me neither. But I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”_ _

__A house elf entered the large room then, carrying a tray laden with breakfast foods. It set the tray on the end of the bed and bowed low to the ground. “Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy is having many owls this morning. Master McGonagall is wanting to know where they is to be put.”_ _

__“Take them to our dorm in Gryffindor Tower. We will handle them there from now on,” Draco told the elf. It continued to bow, nose brushing the ground. “You may leave.”_ _

__Harry frowned at the blond, “You could be nicer.”_ _

__Draco furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “That _was_ nice.”_ _

__“You didn’t even say thank you.”_ _

__“Why would I say that?” Draco was very confused now._ _

__Harry sighed and realized he’d spent too much time with Hermione. “I don’t know. Just don’t talk like that in front of ‘Mione.”_ _

__“Why?” Draco asked, intrigued._ _

__Harry shook his head and chuckled, “She might break out her S.P.E.W. badges and pamphlets again.”_ _

__“Spew?” Draco chuckled as well. “What is _that_?”_ _

__“The Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare,” Harry imitated Hermione. “She’s determined that the elves should be free and paid for their work.”_ _

__“But…” Draco thought about that for a moment, “That doesn’t make any sense.”_ _

__“I know. But don’t try to tell _her_ that.” Harry shrugged again. “She’s pretty stubborn about it.”_ _

__Draco shook his head again. “Crazy,” he mumbled._ _

__Harry nodded. “Let’s get cleaning.”_ _


	16. Back to Gryffindor

Harry and Draco knelt on the floor next to the scorch marks, scrubbing vigorously. Harry had tried using magic to clean it but he wasn’t very good a cleaning charms and with his magic weak his charm hadn’t done very much to help. Instead he had conjured a bucket and some brushes and they had set to work. The main door to the Hospital Wing opened and several people walked into the room. “Potter! Malfoy! What are you doing?” Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Harry continued to scrub as he replied through gritted teeth, “Trying to get this floor clean.”

“Did you try a cleaning charm?” the headmistress asked.

Harry frowned up at her, pausing in his work, “Of course I did.” He glanced back down at the mess. “It didn’t really help.”

“Out of the way,” Professor McGonagall waved a hand dismissively. Draco stood up and helped Harry get up. They backed away from the scorch mark. The headmistress raised her wand and an instant later the floor was spotless and the bucket and brushes were gone. “There.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry and Draco both said.

“Now let’s get you two out of here before lunch starts,” the older woman smiled at them. “Professor Sprout will take the lead. Professor LeFou and Flitwick will flank Harry and Draco. And I will follow.” She waited for everyone to get into position. “The elves will bring your things to you,” she said as they lined up. “Let’s go.”

They walked as quickly as Harry could through the school. As they neared the seventh floor Harry realized something. “Uh, Headmistress?”

“Yes Harry?” Professor McGonagall answered.

“How are we going to get to the staff meet for the Hogwarts Times this afternoon? Our friends will be in class right before it.”

“They’re in your class, Pierre, correct?”

Professor LeFou nodded, “Oui, zey are.”

“Could you dismiss them early so that they can escort Harry and Draco to their meeting?”

“D’accord. I will.”

“Thank you,” Professor McGonagall smiled. “And Harry, they can take you back during dinner. There will be fewer students in the halls then.”

Harry nodded. “Thank you professor.”

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. The woman in the painting smiled at them. “Lovely to see you again Harry.” She paused. “Password?”

“It’s changed since you were last here,” Professor McGonagall told Harry and Draco. “It’s now ‘crup’.” The portrait swung open. “We’ll leave you here. The elves will continue to bring you meals here until you are ready to return to class.”

Harry nodded and stepped through the portrait hole. Draco smiled at each teacher, “Thank you. Merci.” And then he followed Harry into the Gryffindor Common Room. The painting swung back into place behind him and he looked over at his brunet boyfriend. “It’s almost lunch. Perhaps we should go up to the dorm?”

Harry frowned slightly, “We’re safe here Draco, remember?”

“I know,” Draco said, looking at the carpet. “I just don’t want to face them right now.”

Harry nodded and took Draco’s hand in his. “Alright.” He led the blond up the stairs and to their dorm. “We’ll spend lunch in bed.”

Draco grinned. “Just how I like it.”

Harry smiled mischievously and opened the door to the 8th year boys’ dorm. He pulled Draco through it and pushed him onto their bed. “And _this_ is just how _I_ like _you_ : on my bed and,” he flicked his wand and soft ropes tied Draco spread on the bed, “at my mercy.”

The Slytherin shivered in arousal and anticipation. The bell signaling lunch rang and Draco momentarily worried that it would put an end to their fun. But Harry simply continued to grin as he climbed onto the bed with Draco. He closed the curtains around the bed and cast sticking charms and a silencing charm. “Now they won’t be able to hear you beg if they come up here,” Harry growled. “And you _will_ beg before I’m done with you.”

Draco whimpered; he’d never seen this side of Harry before. He liked it. A lot. Harry started to unbutton Draco’s shirt as the blond watched intently. When he’d finished with those buttons Harry pointed his wand at the cuff of Draco’s shirt and asked, “Do you trust me?”

“Unconditionally.”

The way that Draco said that one work made Harry’s cock twitch. He quickly and carefully cut the material of the Slytherin’s shirt until he was able to remove it without untying Draco. He grinned down at Draco as he hovered over him, but he didn’t touch the other man. Then he worked on Draco’s pants, giving them the same treatment as his shirt.

When Draco was completely naked, Harry knelt between the blond’s legs and admired his work. There wasn’t a single new mark on his lover’s body. He traced a finger along the scars on Draco’s chest, the ones he had caused. He considered apologizing but when he met Draco’s eyes and saw the burning desire there he changed his mind, it could wait for another time.

Harry let his hands roam freely over Draco’s lean body. He moved up the bed so that he once again hovered over the blond but this time he allowed their bodies to come together. He kissed Draco passionately as his hands tickled and teased along his boyfriend’s sides and hips. Draco groaned when Harry pressed his fully clothed body against his naked one and claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

Harry lingered there for only a moment before moving to Draco’s neck. Harry licked and nibbled down Draco’s neck and across his shoulder. His hands moved across the blond’s chest, stopping to tweak Draco’s nipples whenever they passed one. Draco panted and refrained from speaking. He wanted to see how long he could wait before it was too much.

Harry continued down Draco’s body slowly. When his mouth met the peaked flesh of the Slytherin’s nipples he stopped to nibble and suck at them. Draco struggled half-heartedly against his bonds, wishing he could touch Harry. The Gryffindor bit down on Draco’s nipple before smirking up at him. “No use trying to get free Malfoy. You’re completely at my mercy.”

Draco moaned and his cock twitched and leaked precome. He almost gave in and started begging right then but he bit his lip instead and remained quiet. Harry bit Draco’s other nipple before saying, “Have something to say?” Draco shook his head frantically, not trusting his voice enough to say anything in response. “Good,” Harry purred. He continued down Draco’s body again, his hands leading the way. 

Harry traced the muscles in his lover’s stomach with his tongue and swirled it in the other man’s navel. He moved slow, loving the sound of Draco panting and moaning beneath him. He let his hands come to rest on the Slytherin’s hips as he nuzzled the hair around Draco’s erect cock. “Please!” Draco gasped loudly.

Harry sat back and grinned triumphantly at his lover. Draco growled in frustration when Harry moved away. “What was that Malfoy?”

“Please! Merlin, touch me. Please.”

“Is Draco Malfoy _actually_ begging?”

“Touch me, suck me, fuck me. Anything! Just do it!” He took a gasping breath. “Please!”

Harry continued to smile at Draco. “Oh, I’ll do something alright.” He quickly undressed and then knelt between Draco’s legs again. He held out his wand and for a second Draco thought he might be freed. “Accio lube.” A small tube of the clear fluid flew into Harry’s outstretched hand. He opened it and dipped his fingers into the sticky substance.

Harry leaned forward over Draco’s body on one hand and reached behind himself with the other. Draco tugged at the ropes and whimpered as he imagined what the Gryffindor was doing to himself with the hand he could no longer see. 

Harry moaned loudly as he pushed two fingers into his entrance. He leaned down and claimed Draco’s lips in a kiss as he worked himself open. He pressed a third finger in and moaned again. His cock twitched at the thought of what was to come. He pulled back from the kiss and met Draco’s grey eyes. Draco panted and moaned when Harry grasped his cock.

Harry slicked Draco quickly and then straddled the blond. His eyes closed as he slowly slid down onto Draco’s erection. Draco moaned long and loud, tugging at the ropes again. He wanted to touch the beautiful man above him so bad it nearly hurt. When Harry was fully seated he smiled down at Draco and said, “Don’t come until I say so.” Harry lifted himself up slightly and moaned as he moved back down. He kept his eyes locked onto Draco’s as he picked up the fastest pace he could He didn’t think he could keep it up much longer though.

Draco was so close. But he held back as long as he could, wanting to obey Harry’s order. After a little while he felt the brunet’s pace slowing. “Untie me, love.”

Harry fell forward as his rhythm faltered. He panted and grasped his wand, quickly casting the spell to release the ropes. Draco quickly flipped them over and thrust into Harry. Harry gasped at the sudden movement. Draco set a fast and hard pace as he snaked a hand between them to pump the Gryffindor’s cock. A few thrusts later and Harry was teetering on the edge. “Come for me,” he whispered so quietly he wasn’t even sure Draco heard him before he came with a shout.

Draco came hard, his voice mingling with Harry’s, the instant he heard the other man’s order. Even if he hadn’t been so close to orgasm he would have come at those words. He collapsed half on top of his lover and tried to catch his breath. “I love you,” Harry mumbled, on the very edge of sleep.

Draco moved off of Harry and pulled the blanket up over them as best he could; they were mostly covered in the end. “I love you too,” he whispered back. Harry snored lightly next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco dozed off and on throughout the afternoon. When he wasn’t asleep he watched Harry or simply lay with his head on the brunet’s chest, listening to the other man’s heart beat. Draco had learned over the past few days that he found comfort in the rhythmic beating of Harry’s heart. 

Draco kept track of the bells as the afternoon wore on, planning on waking Harry when the last class began so that they could clean up and dress before the 8th years arrived. But he must have missed one because much sooner than he had expected he heard the door to their dorm room open. The fact that he could _hear_ the door should have told him that they’d broken the charms earlier, but he didn’t make the connection. “Harry? Draco?” Hermione voice called out a moment before the curtains on the bed flew open.

Apparently, Draco thought, Harry’s charms weren’t very strong yet. He glanced down to make sure he and his lover were covered enough to be considered decent before he looked up at Hermione. “Why did they send _you_ up to get us?”

Hermione was blushing slightly but looked Draco in the eye. “It seems that Seamus and Dean were up here during lunch.” She paused. “When your silencing charm broke.”

Draco blushed a deep red and looked away, “Oh.”

Hermione nodded. “Yeah.” Her blush deepened. “So, um, I’ll just go so you two can get ready.” She paused. “Hurry up though. Classes are over in ten minutes.”

Draco nodded and watched her close the curtains. He contemplated the best way to wake up Harry and then leaned over and kissed him. He covered the brunet’s face with gentle kisses and soon Harry’s eye opened and he caught Draco’s lips with his own. “ _That_ is a lovely way to wake up,” he mumbled against Draco’s mouth.

Draco grinned, “That was the idea.” He placed a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips. “Our escort has arrived,” Draco said as he pulled back slightly.

Harry summoned his wand from the jumble of sheets and blankets. “Cleaning charm?” he offered.

Draco moved the blanket off of them both as he said, “Yes please.” Harry cast the charm and Draco felt much cleaner. “Thank you.” He picked up the remnants of his clothing and looked at Harry with one eyebrow raised. 

Harry’s cheeks got a pink tinge. “I can mend them for you,” he said, holding up his wand.

“Later. We don’t have time now.” Draco rummaged through his trunk, grinning the entire time, and found some new clothes. They dressed quickly. “Oh by the way,” Draco said as he buttoned his trousers, “your silencing charm broke.”

“Oh yeah?”

Draco nodded, putting on his shirt. “Yeah. While Seamus and Dean were here,” he added nonchalantly.

When Harry’s head came through the hole of his t-shirt his face was bright red. “Oh no,” he groaned.

“Oh yes,” Draco chuckled. “They sent Hermione up to get us. Apparently we traumatized them.” He paused. “And you really should work on your sticking charms. Hermione got through it with practically no effort.”

Harry covered his face with his hands, “She didn’t see anything, right?”

Draco laughed. “No, your _innocence_ remains intact.” He grinned at his lover. “Now let’s go.”

Harry held out a hand, his blush beginning to fade. “Let’s.”

Draco laced his fingers with Harry’s and led the brunet out of the room. They walked down to the common room and found the entire Gryffindor 8th year looking expectantly at the stairs. When Harry and Draco came into view, Seamus and Dean quickly looked away. Harry avoided looking at the two other Gryffindors. “Alright,” Hermione said. “Let’s go. Classes will be over soon.”

The group of students organized themselves, keeping Harry and Draco in the middle, and exited through the portrait hole. Outside they met several of the 8th year students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, who fell into step with them as they passed. They walked in silence for a long time.

Hermione looked edgy and glanced down at her watch. “We’re not going to make it.” She stopped walking and the rest of the group followed suit.

“We’re not that far from the fourth floor,” Harry said. “Let’s just keep going.” Draco looked over at him nervously. Harry squeezed his hand and whispered in his ear, “It’ll be ok.”

Hermione nodded, “Alright.” She started walking again. The group fell into step behind her. They reached the fourth floor landing just at the bell sounded. “Everyone stay close,” Hermione said loudly.

They continued down the hall but the people around Harry and Draco moved closer to them. The class a few doors down walked past them, giving them strange looks. A moment later the hall was empty and they made it to their destination. Hermione opened the door and scanned the room for people. It was empty and she went inside. Harry and Draco were practically shoved inside and the rest of their escort followed them in. 

“Thanks guys,” Harry said when the door closed behind the last person. “But is all that _really_ necessary?”

“We’re not taking any chances again,” Neville said. “We let you down before and no matter what it won’t happen again.”

Harry put his hand on Neville’s shoulder, “It’s _not_ your fault.” Neville nodded. “But thanks.”

The door opened and everyone turned to look. Several people even drew their wands. “Uh, sorry,” Rose frowned. “Should we leave?” Amelia, Jessalinda, Brady, and Dannie followed her into the room but froze when they saw the scene inside.

“No, no,” Hermione smiled at them, “it’s fine. They were all just leaving.”

The 8th years not on the newspaper staff nodded and put their wands away. They said their goodbyes and made their way out of the room. After a couple of moments the only people left in the room belonged there. Ginny arrived as the last non-staff member left.

“Take a seat everyone,” Hermione ordered. There was some commotion as everyone found a seat. The circle of desks was nearly full; only three seats remained unoccupied and one of those was being held for Luna, who hadn’t arrived yet. “Amelia, did you ever find out what that key opened?”

Amelia nodded. “Apparently one of the kitchen elves was a bit of a thief and his favorite things to pilfer were spoons. They key was to the locked cubby where he was hiding them.” She handed Hermione a piece of parchment. “Here’s the article.”

Hermione took the paper and quickly looked it over. “Great. But it will have to wait until the next issue since I don’t have time to edit it.” She smiled at the group, “I want to thank everyone for getting me the rest of the articles by this morning. I was able to get them all edited over lunch and all we have to do now is set the layout and make copies.”

The door opened again and Luna came through. “Did you know you have some guards outside?”

Harry frowned over at the door but didn’t say anything. “Thank you Luna,” Draco said, nodding once. “We didn’t know.”

Luna smiled at the blood and then sat at the desk next to Neville. Hermione stood up and said, “Now most of you know the duplicating charm that we use to make copies. Who doesn’t know it?” Brady and Jessalinda raised their hands. “Lovely. Who wants to teach them?”

Harry was relieved when Rose and Amelia both raised their hands. He would have volunteered but he hadn’t tried the spell since his magic had been weakened and he wasn’t even sure he could do it. Hermione smiled at the two fourth years. “Thank you. Pair up with them and go for it.”

The four students stood up and moved to a corner of the room to work. “Ron, Harry, Draco, Ginny, and I will set the layout. Luna, Neville, and Dannie, you three can look at the last couple of day’s Prophets for stories for the next issue.”

Luna, Neville and Dannie nodded and moved to another corner of the room. Neville summoned the Daily Prophets and they dot to work. Harry spoke before Hermione could give any more orders, “I’d like to practice that spell, ‘Mione. I’m still having some trouble with my magic.”

“Of course, Harry,” Hermione smiled. “We can do this without you.”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled. He glanced over at Draco as the blond stood up to move closer to the others. “Love you,” he whispered to his boyfriend.

Draco smiled back and leaned down to give Harry a chaste kiss. “Love you too.”

They worked in their separate groups for many minutes. Eventually Brady and Jessalinda learned the spell and Harry felt confident that he could do it without any problems. Luna, Neville and Dannie finished looking through the Daily Prophets for new stories only a couple of minutes later. As everyone came back to the circle Hermione announced, “It’s done!” She quickly made enough copies for everyone (except Draco, of course) and handed them out. “Let’s get to work.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Draco entered their dorm later that evening feeling rather worn out. Harry sighed and sat on their bed. Draco stood next to him, frowning at something Harry didn’t see. “What’s wrong?” Harry asked his lover.

“More letters,” Draco said, gesturing to a stack of bags resting on the floor next to his nightstand.

Harry looked where the blond indicated and sighed. “Well, we might as well look at them.” Draco nodded and Harry summoned over two of the bags. He handed one to the blond and opened his own. They sorted through the letters, this time only into positive and negative piles. They finished the first two bags at some point and started on the last bag together.

After a few minutes Draco asked, “Is this Ron’s brother?” He held out a letter for Harry to see.

“Yeah, it is,” Harry said, smiling. “Let me see that.”

A house elf appeared with a tray of food for them. Draco handed Harry the letter and looked over at the elf, “Thank you.” The elf bowed low and then, with a crack, disappeared. Draco took a bite of food and watched Harry curiously as he chewed.

Harry opened the letter, oblivious to anything around him, and read it. He read it twice, a large smile forming on his face. “What does it say?” Draco wondered.

Harry looked over at his boyfriend. “It says he’s happy for us. He wants me to be happy and he doesn’t care what does that.” Harry grinned. “And he wonders when we’ll get bonded, whatever that means.”

Draco chuckled. “Sometimes I forget you were raised by muggles.”

Harry tilted his head slightly, “What do you mean?”

Draco smiled at his clueless lover. “Getting bonded is kind of like getting married, only stronger.” He paused. “Same-sex couples can’t marry, but they _can_ bond.”

Harry was intrigued. “But what exactly is a bond?”

Draco thought about the best way to explain it. “It’s kind of like a magical contract. The couple pledges their hearts, bodies, and souls to each other, with an exchange of magic. And sometimes blood.”

Harry thought about this new information. “Is that something you would want to do?”

Draco’s heart skipped a beat and his smile widened. “Yes,” he breathed. “Eventually. It’s not something to rush into.”

“But I want to spend forever with you,” Harry said, not understanding the problem.

“And I do to.” Draco laced their fingers together. “So we have plenty of time to bond. Why not wait?”

Harry nodded, “Alright.”

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry gently but with lots of love. “Great. Now let’s finish these letters and have some dinner. I want you to get some rest before it’s time for bed.”

Harry grinned at his boyfriend, “Alright, but I don’t think I’ll want much sleep if I rest now.”

“That’s the point,” Draco smirked.


	17. A Surprise

After dinner Hermione had come up to their dorm and insisted that they come down and spend some time in the Common Room. According to her they couldn’t hide away any longer; their friends missed them. As they made their way down the stairs Draco asked, “Are they still worried they’ll see something if they come up themselves?”

Hermione chuckled, “Yeah. They’re all too scared of what they might walk in on.”

Draco rolled his eyes and grinned. “Gryffindors.” He laughed. “So much for bravery.”

Harry opened his mouth to retort but was cut off as they reached the Common Room and a large group of people shouted in unison, “Surprise!”

The entire Gryffindor House was in the Common Room, looking at the two men as they entered. There was a giant banner over the fireplace that read “Welcome Back.” The crowd started clapping as Harry pulled Draco further into the room. Behind them Hermione waved her wand and music started playing from somewhere and soon there were people dancing and laughing. Harry and Draco made their way through the party, receiving hugs and greetings from everyone they passed.

As the night continued on, people slowly trickled away to bed. Eventually there were only a handful of 8th year students left in the Common Room. As the last of the seventh years left, Hermione waved her wand again and the music stopped. The students that remained gathered around the fireplace, where Harry and Draco had taken up residence a short while ago. Draco sat on a couch and Harry lay across the rest of it with his head in the Slytherin’s lap, sleeping.

“When did he fall asleep?” Ron asked, gesturing to the brunet.

“About ten minutes ago,” Draco answered. “He had a long day.” He looked around at the assembled Gryffindors, “Whose idea was the party?”

“Hermione’s,” Neville answered.

Draco looked over at the girl. “Thank you,” he smiled. “It’s nice to know that there are people here that accept me.”

“Oh Draco, there are a lot of people that accept you,” Hermione said, frowning.

Draco nodded. “Mostly just the Gryffindors. And a few others.”

“You’d be surprised,” Neville told him. “When I was working on my article I heard a lot of positive things.”

Draco looked down at his lover and considered the Gryffindor’s words. He heard movement around him but he didn’t look up. A moment later a copy of the second issue of the Hogwarts Times was between his face and Harry. He looked up, confused. “What’s this?”

“Read Neville’s article,” Hermione said. “Then tell me that you still feel the same.”

Draco took the newspaper from the brunette, “Yeah.”

Hermione nodded. “Come on everyone. Let’s give him some room.”

Draco opened the paper and flipped through it as the other 8th years all went up the stairs to their dorms. He found Neville’s article and read.

**Hogwarts Reacts  
by Neville Longbottom**

**Less than a week after the announcement of Harry Potter’s new relationship, the students of Hogwarts are reacting to his choice. “It’s shocking,” Paloma Lowe, third year Ravenclaw, told the Hogwarts Times, “but if Malfoy is what he wants then does anything else matter?” Lowe’s sentiment is rather popular among the students. “Harry deserves to be happy,” sixth year Hufflepuff Skylar White said. “As long as Malfoy makes him happy then I don’t care who he was.”**

**We polled students from each house and the majority agrees. 24 out of 32 Hufflepuffs, 57 out of 60 Ravenclaws and 33 out of 33 Gryffindors all said that they didn’t care that Harry Potter was dating Draco Malfoy. 12 out of 45 Slytherins told us the same thing, though none of them would give us a quote.**

**It seems that the student body at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry believe that Harry Potter should live his life how he sees fit.  
**  
Draco let the newspaper fall to the floor. The majority of the students didn’t care that Harry was dating him. Even some of the Slytherins. It was a bit overwhelming. It seemed his past didn’t matter as much as he thought. He looked down at Harry again. Draco couldn’t believe his luck. He had the man he’d fallen in love with so long ago, he had the support of his peers, and he had a future. He smiled at his lover. He had never been happier than he was at that moment.

“Wake up, love,” Draco said quietly. “It’s time to go up to bed.” Harry didn’t wake up so Draco moved his hand from resting on Harry’s stomach to tickling the other man’s side.

Harry woke up laughing slightly. “Stop that.” He looked up at the blond and pouted. “What was that for?” he yawned, ruining his pout.

Draco chuckled. “It’s time to go up to bed.”

Harry frowned up at Draco. “Can you carry me? I’m too tired to walk.”

Draco smiled at Harry, “Alright. But just this once.” He stood up and carefully picked up the Gryffindor. He kissed Harry gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry said sleepily.

Draco carried Harry slowly up to their dorm. He managed to kick open the door and walked over to their bed. He laid Harry down and climbed in next to his lover, shutting the curtains behind him. Draco carefully and slowly undressed Harry and then himself. “Mmm…” Harry murmured, sounding like he was almost asleep. “You’re as beautiful as an angel.”

Draco chuckled slightly, “How do you know what an angel looks like?”

Harry’s eyes slipped closed as he spoke, “I don’t know for sure, but I imagine they look like you. Because you are _my_ angel.” Draco kissed him then with so much love that Harry couldn’t breathe. The brunet returned the kiss for as long as he could before he had to pull back. Harry panted, eyes locked on the blond’s. Draco’s eyes burned with love and need. “Make love to me, angel,” Harry whispered.

Draco crashed their lips together again. This kiss was still full of love but not so much that Harry couldn’t breathe. As they kissed Draco ran his hands slowly down Harry’s sides. Harry shivered at the touch and moaned. Draco rested his hands on the Gryffindor’s hips and pulled back from the kiss just enough to whisper, “Summon the lube.” Harry reached for his pants but Draco stopped him by saying, “Without your wand.”

Harry tried to concentrate but found it rather hard, especially when Draco started kissing and sucking at his neck. He focused his magic and held out a hand. Nothing happened at first but when he quietly said, “Accio lube,” the small jar flew into his hand. He grinned at the container and opened it. Draco moved one hand off Harry and dipped his fingers into the slick substance.

Draco kissed Harry again as he brought his hand to the brunet’s entrance. Harry moaned again as Draco pushed two fingers into him simultaneously. Draco pulled back, his lips brushing Harry’s with each whispered word, “Stay quiet, love. We don’t have a silencing charm up.”

Harry whimpered and closed his eyes as Draco’s fingers brushed his prostate. Draco smiled and added another finger, stretching Harry carefully. The blond started kissing Harry’s neck again as he worked the other man open. “Please,” Harry breathed as he pushed his hips back onto Draco’s hand, wanting more.

Draco smiled against Harry’s neck and removed his fingers. Harry pouted slightly and Draco kissed his lips gently. The blond rolled them so that he was on top of the other man and quickly slicked his erection. Harry wrapped his arms around the Slytherin’s neck as Draco breached him. Draco moved slowly, taking his time to push as far in as he could before pulling slowly back. Harry panted in Draco’s ear and moaned loudly. “Shh…” Draco whispered.

Harry whimpered again as Draco continued his long, slow thrusts. It was almost too much for the Gryffindor. He buried his face in Draco’s neck and moaned when the other man changed his angle slightly. “Oh Harry, my love,” Draco moaned, starting to move faster. Harry simply panted in response. “I love you so much,” the blond whispered.

Harry moaned again. Draco thrust faster into his lover and it wasn’t long before Harry reached orgasm, breath catching as he tried not to make a sound. Draco thrust through Harry’s orgasm, holding his own off as long as possible. Harry whimpered once more as his pleasure was extended by Draco’s continued movement. 

After several more thrusts it became too much for Draco and he came. “Harry!” he gasped as he filled the brunet. He collapsed onto the Gryffindor for a moment before he rolled to the side. He lay still as he tried to catch his breath. He looked over at Harry, about to say something. Harry snored lightly and Draco smiled. “Goodnight, love.”


	18. Breakfast

Harry woke up the next morning to the sounds of his dorm mates talking. They weren’t talking about anything in particular but Harry listened for a long moment. He looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. Draco stirred slightly but didn’t open his eyes. Harry realized that he was covered in dried come and frowned. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. He summoned his wand and quietly cast cleaning charms on himself and Draco. The blond cracked open his eyes and smiled. “Thanks,” Draco whispered.

Harry smiled again and moved closer to his boyfriend. They kissed for a moment before they heard Ron’s voice. “Hey I think I heard movement. I think they’re awake.”

Harry frowned at Draco slightly before he stuck a hand out of the curtains of their bed. “Accio dressing gowns.” A moment later he had two lightweight articles of clothing in his hand. He handed one to Draco and they both put them on. Draco pushed the curtains open and Harry sat up. “Good morning,” Harry said to his friends as he and Draco sat on the edge of their bed.

“Morning Harry. Draco,” Neville greeted.

“Hey, maybe next time you can use a silencing charm,” Dean called as he and Seamus left the dorm.

Harry and Draco blushed. “You heard?” Harry asked sheepishly.

Ron scowled and hissed through gritted teeth, “Yes, we did.”

Harry’s blush deepened, “Sorry.”

Ron scowled at his for a moment longer before he too left the room. Neville frowned at Ron as he left and then turned to Harry and Draco. “You weren’t _that_ loud,” he shrugged before leaving.

Harry looked over at his boyfriend as the door shut behind Neville. “We use silencing charms from now on.”

Draco nodded and stood up, holding out a hand to Harry. “Let’s get dressed.”

“Why? We’ve got nowhere to be.” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand.

Draco pulled the brunet up and against himself. “I think it’s time we went down to breakfast.”

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes for a moment at a loss for words. “Are – Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Draco nodded slightly, grey eyes locked onto green ones.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco. “Alright.” He kissed him again. “If we hurry we can go down with the other 8th years.”

Draco shook his head the tiniest bit. “No. Let’s wait until everyone else is there.”

“But-“ Harry frowned. “What if there’s another attack?”

Draco smiled. “There won’t be. Most of the school supports us now.” He kissed Harry this time. “I want things to go back to normal. We only have 1,812 hours until Winter Break. Let’s try to enjoy them.”

Harry chuckled. “1,812?” Draco nodded, smile growing. “Alright.”

They kissed again before separating and finding their clothes. They dressed in a peaceful silence and then made their way down to the Common Room. They sat together in front of the fireplace as they waited for the last of the Gryffindors to trickle down from the dorms and out of the portrait hole. They waited several minutes after the last student left to head down to breakfast themselves.

Draco grasped Harry’s hand as the portrait swung shut behind them, suddenly nervous. He swallowed hard and asked, “You ready?”

“If you are,” Harry answered. They started walking slowly towards the stairs.

“I am,” Draco assured him. “Are you nervous?”

“A little,” the brunet said truthfully.

Draco smiled sideways at him, feeling better knowing he wasn’t alone, “Me too.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence. They didn’t encounter anyone on the way down and they paused outside the door to the Great Hall. Harry took a deep breath and said, “Let’s get this over with.” He looked over at Draco. “1,812 right?” 

Draco nodded. “1,812.”

They pushed the door open together and braced themselves for whatever was to come next. Inside no one seemed to notice or care that Harry and Draco had arrived. A few people glanced over at them as they made their way to the Gryffindor table but they only smiled and went back to what they were doing. 

Harry led the blond by the hand over to the two empty seats his friends had left at the table, feeling more confident with each step. They sat between Neville and Ginny and smiled at the other Gryffindors. “Good morning,” Harry greeted Hermione.

She smiled at her best friend and her new friend, for that’s what Draco was to her now. “So nice of you to join us. Does this mean you’re coming back to class today?”

Before Harry could say anything Draco spoke, “Harry is.” He started piling food onto his plate. “And I will see you in potions.”

Harry and Draco ate and chatted with their friends. As the noise of the Great Hall filled his ears with familiar sounds, Draco knew that no one really cared about his past anymore. Everything was going to be just fine. He smiled at Harry when the brunet looked over at him. “I love you.”

Harry smiled back and laced their fingers together under the table. He felt like the world was finally perfect. “I love you too, my angel.”


End file.
